


To Be With You

by cherryrosetart



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Drunkenness, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Mavin, Minor Character Death, Myan - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Slurs, Terminal Illnesses, Verbal Abuse, joneswood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 75,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryrosetart/pseuds/cherryrosetart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael moved from Jersey to Austin at the beginning of his freshman year, almost excited for a brand new start. His mother moved him there to get them away from his abusive father, who had decided two years prior to take out his problems on his son instead of just his wife. It had been a long, awful battle with her husband, but they won in a way, and she moved them far away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of triggers in this fic right from the very beginning. There is a lot of violence (physical, sexual, verbal, emotional/psychological) and abuse so if you can't handle it, please don't read this. This is my first Myan fic, and I went directly to hardcore angst. Hope you enjoy it. I've already finished writing it, but I'll be posting a new chapter once a day.

Michael moved from Jersey to Austin at the beginning of his freshman year, almost excited for a brand new start. His mother moved him there to get them away from his abusive father, who had decided two years prior to take out his problems on his son instead of just his wife. It had been a long, awful battle with her husband, but they won in a way, and she moved them far away.  
  
From the time Michael was three until his seventh grade year, Michael watched the horror unfold before his eyes, the way his father would abuse his mother. It wasn’t always physical either; sometimes he’d say intimidating and hateful things, and other times he’d make her feel like she was at fault for something she didn’t do. When he was around eight years old, Michael got the courage to tell his father to ‘stop hurting mommy,’ and his father beat her until she was barely recognizable, telling the young boy that ‘if he ever felt the need to be a hero again, that would happen to him.’  
  
Michael learned to keep his mouth shut early on, and rarely opened up to anyone while living in Jersey. He didn’t really have friends, and no one was the wiser to his home life. Often, people just thought they kept to themselves because his father did everything; His wife hardly left the house, in fear that the neighbors would gossip, or the police would be called. Mr. Jones didn’t have to raise his voice to get his point across. He always knew just the right way to make his family fear him.  
  
Once the abuse turned onto him, Michael clammed up completely. His grades started slipping, he stopped raising his hand in class to answer questions, and he even ignored the teachers. Whenever any of them would try to talk to him, he refused to answer their questions. Unfortunately for the young boy, that only caused more problems at home. The teachers would call his parents to complain, which in turn meant ‘discipline’ from his father, only causing him to shut down even more. It was an endless, vicious cycle.  
  
A year into the abuse, Mrs. Jones couldn’t stand seeing her son become the target of her husband’s cruelty anymore. She found the strength to contact her mother, and with the woman’s help, got herself a lawyer. It would take many months before anything could be done, and during that time, Michael suffered greatly. His mother finally called the police on her husband, and while her husband spent some time in the county lockup, she stayed with her parents. Due to unforeseen circumstances, and a really shitty legal system, Mr. Jones got out on a technicality and went after his wife and son.  
  
For another month, while they prepared for the case, Michael didn’t even go to school he was so badly bruised. By then, the entire neighborhood knew what was happening in the Jones home, but Mr. Jones still kept his wife and son out of sight despite the gossip. Finally, a neighbor heard screaming from Mrs. Jones one night trying to get her husband away from their son, and called the police, and once again his father was sent to jail.  
  
The trial was pushed up thanks to that arrest, and due to the fresh bruises on Michael’s body and face, it gave their lawyer what he needed, and eventually the case was won. So, Michael and his mother moved far away, hiding themselves in one of the largest states in America. Here, they hoped to get a fresh start.  
  
On his first day of school, Michael Jones made his way through the halls of his new institution. It was much larger than he had expected, and old posters from last year’s football games still clung to the walls. Former prom and homecoming candidates also littered the lockers and announcement boards. He had gotten there rather early--his mom dropping him off--and made his way to the administration office to get his schedule for the year, locker assignment, and the orientation information including rules since he had registered late. The next stop was getting his books for his classes.  
  
Michael made his way to his locker, pulling off his backpack and adding his new used books to his locker. He studied his schedule and took out the appropriate books for the first three, placing them back into his bag. The young man then went in search of where his new classrooms were located.  
  
The first building he approached was the science building. Inside he found his Earth Science classroom and his first class. He peeked inside and saw laminated posters of different geological aspects, and even a couple cat posters beside the teacher’s desk. Michael continued on to his next class, Art. He wasn’t looking forward to that class much since he wasn’t exactly the best artist. He’d prefer looking at other people’s art rather than having to make his own.  
  
His third class was English, which he didn’t mind so much. The young man had a fairly good understanding of the language, and he did enjoy reading, so that class would be a breeze. The classroom door was opened, so he decided to take a look inside. It was a typical classroom with large pictures of books throughout history, including ones he figured they would read in class.  
  
“Hello there,” Michael heard a voice say, and he practically jumped out of his skin. He turned around and noticed a man who couldn’t be more than ten years his senior, standing by the desk dressed somewhat nicely in tan slacks and a white button up with his sleeves rolled up, and a tie hanging loosely. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m Ryan Haywood, well, Mr. Haywood. Are you going to be in my class this year?”  
  
“Um… yeah,” Michael answered, his face directed to the freshly cleaned floor.  
  
Mr. Haywood, or Ryan, leaned his head upside down until his face met Michael’s face. “What’s your name? Or should I just call you freshman?” Ryan chuckled, but could see Michael was having none of his shenanigans.  
  
It took Michael a few minutes before he answered, his eyes averting away from Ryan. “Michael…” he said quietly.  
  
“Nice to meet you, Michael,” Ryan said. “Will you be in my first period class?”  
  
Michael shook his head. “Third…”  
  
“Great! I look forward to having you in my class. Is there anything I can help you with, or help you find while you’re here?” Ryan offered.  
  
“No, that’s okay… I’m gonna go find my other classes,” Michael muttered, and made a beeline out the door.  
  
Ryan watched Michael take off, and followed him with his eyes down the hall as the young man scurried away hastily. Michael sprinted toward his locker and stayed there until people started filling the halls. Not wanting to be around anybody, he went looking for his other three classrooms. He headed back to his first class with ten minutes to spare, finding a seat in the back, and slouched into his new seat.  
  
The first day of school began as the bell rang through the halls. Michael spent most of the time staring at the clock than paying attention to what his teacher had to say. Earth Science would bore him anyway, and he really didn’t care much for what the class had to offer. When the bell did go off, he grabbed his bag and ran out the door, running to his locker exchanging one book for another, and made it to Art class.  
  
Sitting in his not-so-favorite class, he took out his notebook because he hadn’t had a chance to buy a sketchbook yet for the class, and started on the project the teacher already assigned. Not too thrilled, he sighed listlessly, apathetically drawing a bowl of fruit. Once again, the bespectacled young man watched the clock tick by slowly.  
  
The time had come for English class, and Michael hoped that Mr. Haywood would assign a book right away so he could easily hide away and not have to talk to the teacher again. He took a seat, and slumped down. Michael heard whispers throughout the classroom from both female and male students about how sexy Mr. Haywood appeared. He watched as Ryan wrote his name on the board, and most of the students snickered at his name.  
  
“Mr. Haywood, huh? More like, ‘Haywood you blow me, innit?” A student with a very distinct British accent and the look of a punk joked, and the entire class laughed, sans Michael. Michael, however, cracked the smallest of smiles, but immediately stopped before the class ended their laughter.  
  
“All right, all right, yes it’s funny. Go ahead; get it all out now so we can begin. I’ve heard them all,” Ryan said, trying not to smile.  
  
“Hey, Mr. Haywood? Haywood you make out with me?” A girl with bright red hair shouted then giggled.  
  
“Hey, how about, Haywood you suck my dick,” A cocky blonde girl chimed, causing an uproar in the classroom.  
  
Ryan raised an eyebrow at the young woman then shook his head. “Are there any more?”  
  
“God damnit, Barb, you took the one I was gonna say.”  
  
“I said it first, Miles, so there,” Barbara gloated sticking her tongue out.  
  
“Okay, if you guys are finished, I’d really like to begin,” Ryan stated.  
  
“Hey, are you new to this school?” The red-headed girl asked.  
  
“Yes, Miss…?”  
  
“Tuggey. Lindsay Tuggey.”  
  
“Yes, Miss Tuggey, I’m new to the school. Actually, this is my first year teaching.”  
  
“Why are you teaching high school, Mr. Haywood?” Barbara inquired. “With your looks, you could be a model.”  
  
“Or a stripper,” Lindsay added inciting riotous laughter.  
  
Some of the other students whistled while others hollered inappropriate comments at the teacher, definitely getting an agreeing smile from Michael. Ryan flushed a little, but took the opportunity to calm down the class and begin his lesson.  
  
The rest of the day dragged on just like his other classes, and lunch was no picnic either. Michael hurriedly bought his lunch and found a nice secluded area to sit and eat. He watched others as they walked by paying him no mind, and others who smiled at him and waved. Michael wasn’t impolite, so he’d smile and wave back too, but otherwise, he kept to himself. After he finished his lunch, he pulled out a book he’d been re-reading, and waited for the bell to ring.  
  
Ryan was heading back to his classroom from the restroom to prepare for the next class when he happened upon Michael. He stopped and sat down beside the lad, checking out the book he was reading. “Hey, I’ve read that book. It’s actually one of the ones they’re reading in the Junior English class this year.”  
  
Michael looked up from his book and acknowledged Ryan with a nod. “That’s cool.”  
  
“You don’t talk much, do you, Michael?”  
  
“Not really.”  
  
“Is there a reason for that?” Ryan asked curiously.  
  
“Just don’t.”  
  
“Okay… what about your friends? Do you talk to them?”  
  
“I’m new… and I don’t have any friends,” Michael said with a sadness in his voice.  
  
“Oh! You should make some. Where did you come from?”  
  
“Jersey…” Michael earmarked his page, and put his book back into his bag.  
  
“What part?”  
  
“I don’t really wanna talk about it.”  
  
“Yeah, okay. Well, then I’ll leave you to your own device, and I’ll see you later. If you ever need any help with homework, let me know, I’ll be glad to help.”  
  
“Thanks, Mr. Haywood.”  
  
Ryan looked upon the boy and could see the melancholy look on his face, though Michael never really looked at him. He left, and Michael took out his book again, and kept reading until the bell rang.  
  
After school, he rode the bus then ran straight home. Even though his father was no longer in his life, and spending time in prison, Michael still couldn’t shake the feeling that his father would be there when he got home.  
  
“How was school, sweetie?” Mrs. Jones asked as she heard Michael enter the apartment.  
  
“Good…”  
  
“Did you make any friends?”  
  
“No, not yet.” Michael sat down at the dining table and mom set a sandwich in front of him. “How did the job search go?”  
  
“It’s going. I found some good ones today, but haven’t heard back from any of them yet.”  
  
“I think I should get a job too.”  
  
“No… not yet anyway. You worry about school right now, okay? I’ll get a job and take care of both of us. Besides, we’ve got enough money for at least a year before we have to worry too much.”  
  
“Mom… what if he… gets out?”  
  
“Don’t think about that right now, baby. He’s in prison and he’ll stay there for a while. I heard from your grandmother that he was sentenced for two to five years, with a chance at release after thirty-six months.”  
  
“Mom, that’s only three years from now. What if he comes after us again? He already did once and-”  
  
“Michael, he won’t find us, I’ve made sure of that. Besides, your grandmother will contact me if she hears anything. The lawyer is supposed to call when he’s up for parole.”  
  
“I’m scared, mom. I don’t wanna go through that again.”  
  
“Me either, sweetie… me either.”  
  
Michael finished his lunch and went to their shared bedroom to do the little homework he already had. He thought about how his first day went, and how a group of kids got him to smile, even if it was just for a moment. He then thought about how right they were about their teacher too. He was a good looking guy, but obviously way too old for Michael. Then again, Michael wasn’t really too sure what he wanted since he never really had a chance to think about it.  
  
Mrs. Jones called him out for supper, and the two ate silently; both were contemplating the possibilities of his dad getting out of jail and finding them. The first time his mom called the cops on her husband and he got out, he dragged her out of her mother’s house, despite the threats, and practically threw her into the car. The only reason he got away with it was he told her mother he would kill Michael if they called the police.  
  
The young boy heard the whole thing, and feared that his father would make good on his threat even though they let it be. That night, both were beaten pretty badly, and Michael learned a hard lesson about what happened if the police were called on his father. The curly haired boy shuttered at the thought, and his mom knew what he was thinking about.  
  
“He’s not going to find us, Michael, I promise.” Mrs. Jones reached over and grasped her boy’s hand. “We’re going to live a normal life out here, okay?”  
  
Michael nodded but didn’t believe her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Michael was out of the apartment early again, catching the bus to school. He lived only a few blocks away from the stop but he liked to get there early. The ride to school was a blur as cars and streets and houses passed by. The cacophony from students on the bus didn’t seem to faze the lad, and he stared out the window like he was the only one there. He felt a sting in his chest as he rubbed against several scars as if his father were thinking about him.   
  
Classes moved slowly once again as the clock’s hands barely seemed to move. He wanted the day to be over though at the same time, he wanted it to never end. If it ended, then time would move forward, and his dad would get out of prison. But he didn’t want to be at school either. He didn’t know the first thing about making friends, and he didn’t really want to try. His first two classes ended, and the class that made him smile was next. He walked in before the rest of the other students and Ryan smiled at him.   
  
“Good morning, Michael,” the teacher said with a genuine smile. “How was your first day of high school yesterday?”  
  
“Okay, I guess…” Michael took his seat avoiding eye contact and Ryan was becoming curious.   
  
Ryan had noticed the previous day that Michael never seemed to look at him when he spoke to the young man, and he often responded with short answers. He figured he’d try talking to the lad more after class, or perhaps catch him during lunch break.  
  
The rest of the class piled in, and the British boy with the weird punk like hair cut wearing a Sex Pistols t-shirt cut open at the right shoulder, leather pants, knee high chunky combat boots platform high heel, and eyeliner spoke up instantly. “Haywood you like to sit on my lap and talk about the first thing that pops up?” The class burst into hysterics, and even Michael chuckled a little bit.  
  
‘”Ha ha. Very funny, Mr. Free. You’re a regular Jerry Seinfeld.”  
  
“Who?” Gavin asked dumbfounded but laughed inciting the class to laugh with him.  
  
“Never mind. Do you mind if I teach now?” Ryan asked picking up a marker to begin.  
  
“Do you mind if I wank right here while you teach?” Gavin gestured back and forth under his desk with a partially closed fist.  
  
“Are you always this vulgar, Mr. Free?”  
  
“Only if you want me to be.” Gavin fisted his hand and motioned toward his mouth pressing his tongue against his cheek at the same rhythm as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
“Mr. Free, if you don’t stop, I’m going to have to send you to the principal’s office.”  
  
“I’d prefer you shag me over your desk, Mr. Haywood.”  
  
“That’s it, Mr. Free, please leave my classroom.”  
  
“Bollocks,” Gavin grimaced then got up and sauntered toward the door; but as he passed Michael, he wiggled his tongue against his cheek again with a closed hand, and Michael looked away quickly, earning a wide grin from Gavin. “Maybe later, nancy,” he said to Michael, winked, and then left the classroom.  
  
“Ooh! He likes you,” Barbara teased Michael.   
  
“More like he wants to shag him,” Lindsay added with a giggle.   
  
“Run, dude. If he wants to bang you, he’ll be all over you,” Miles remarked. “Like, literally.”  
  
“And how would you know, Miles?” Barbara questioned with wide eyes. “Have you two _banged_ already?”  
  
“Fuck no!” Miles exclaimed playfully appalled. “How many times do I have to tell you, I like chicks?”  
  
“You like little yellow fluff balls with beaks?” Lindsay quipped.  
  
“Okay, that will be enough, thank you,” Ryan bellowed heartily. “I’d really like to start teaching now; save it for lunch break.”  
  
“Nice going,” Barbara not-so-quietly commented. “You got the hot teacher mad.”  
  
Ryan turned to look at the three troublemakers and cleared his throat and they turned to face the front of the room.  
  
Michael wasn’t really sure how to feel about what had just happened. Someone he didn’t even know talked to him for no reason. He even sort of flirted with him, if one could call that flirting. Well, it seemed that this person wanted to “bang” him as Miles so eloquently put it.   
  
After class, Michael headed out the door, but Ryan caught him before he got too far. The teacher called him to his desk to talk.   
  
“Hey Michael… I was just wondering how you’re liking Austin.”  
  
“It’s nice, I guess…”  
  
“Michael, could you give me the courtesy of looking at me while we talk, please?” Ryan asked kindly but authoritatively. It took a moment, but Michael raised his eyes to meet Ryan’s and the older man smiled. “Thank you.”  
  
“I don’t wanna be late to my next class, Mr. Haywood. Can I go?” There was genuine fear in the young man’s eyes, and Ryan was taken aback.  
  
“Of course you can, Michael. I just… why don’t we talk some other time. Would you meet me here after you eat your lunch today?”  
  
“S-Sure.” Michael took off in a hurry so as to not be late, but also couldn’t handle feeling like he had been cornered.  
  
As asked, when lunch came around, Michael made his way to see Mr. Haywood after he ate. It took him several minutes to build up the courage just to walk through the door. What did the teacher want? Why would he want to talk to him? He didn’t know Michael, yet here they were about to have an unknowing conversation. Michael thought about all the reasons why, but his brain kept going back to when his former teachers would call home.  
  
“Michael, are you just going to stand outside the door? Please come in,” Ryan started with a sweet smile.  
  
“A-Am I in trouble?”  
  
“No, not at all. I- I just understand what it’s like to be new, and I wanted to talk. Michael, I couldn’t help but notice you seem, well, distant. Is it because you’re at a new school or a new state?” Ryan sat against his desk, his biceps visible through his blue shirt sleeves as his hands press against the front of the desk.  
  
“I don’t know…”  
  
“Michael, I know we’re still getting to know each other, but I- I feel like we could be friends. I mean, I know I’m your teacher, but I was where you were not too long ago. What are you, fourteen?”  
  
“Fifteen.”  
  
“I’m almost twenty-three, that’s not that big of a difference. So, I know what it’s like to be your age. I’m just saying that if you ever feel like you need someone to talk to that understands I’m here. You know, it’s not easy being the new teacher either.”  
  
“Why are you teaching then?”  
  
“‘Cause I like teaching. I wanted to become a teacher after one of _my_ high school teachers inspired me. I didn’t have an easy childhood, and he was there to help me get through some hard times.”  
  
“Oh…”  
  
“Listen, it’s obvious you don’t want to talk, and I’m not going to force you, but I want you to know that I’ll be here if ever you’re ready.” Ryan beamed hoping that it would be enough.   
  
“Thanks…”  
  
Ryan wanted to get Michael to open up, but he had no idea what the boy’s issues were, so he decided to be patient. Michael tried to be polite despite wanting to bolt, so he sighed heavily and closed his eyes for a moment.   
  
“Mr. Haywood?” Michael began.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“How bad was your childhood?”  
  
“Well…”  
  
Before Ryan could even begin the bell rang, and Ryan almost seemed relieved. “Tell you what; would you meet me after school? I’ll tell you then… if you’re up for it.”  
  
“Maybe… I’ve gotta go to class now.” Michael lowered his eyes to the floor and headed out the door.   
  
While in his last two classes, Michael thought about what had happened earlier in the day, both with that strange, but kind of pretty Gavin guy, and his really nice, and rather sexy teacher. He couldn’t figure out why either of them meant anything, or why he was even thinking about them in ways he never really thought about anyone before. Everything felt new and he was unaccustomed to these thoughts and feelings.   
  
The last two hours went by faster than usual, and he found himself with a decision to make. A part of him wanted to talk to his teacher; maybe Mr. Haywood would be someone who could understand what he had gone through. But the other part of him feared that he’d be laughed at or ridiculed, and he’d say that his dad was just ‘disciplining’ him. He was curious though, as to what Ryan’s story entailed, and decided to meet up with his teacher after all.  
  
Michael grabbed the books he would need for homework after a visit to his locker then headed to Ryan’s classroom. Ryan was cleaning off the board when Michael entered, and Michael almost turned around to leave; but he forced himself to stay, and he set his bag on an empty desk taking a seat.  
  
“I’m here, Mr. Haywood,” Michael quietly announced.  
  
“Hi, Michael. I’m just finishing up here so I don’t have to worry about it tomorrow. I wanna get a head start on the next lesson. How are you finding things so far for the class?”  
  
“It’s pretty easy, I guess. I mean, I get what you’re teaching, and I haven’t read the book we’re starting, so that’s pretty cool.”  
  
“Yeah? It’s a good one. I think you’ll like it.” Ryan finished with the board, having put up part of his next lesson, and fiddled with his garment bag, stuffing it with notebooks and papers.   
  
“Mr. Haywood?”  
  
“You know what? Since school’s out, why not call me Ryan.”  
  
“Um, are you sure?”  
  
“Yeah. Like I said earlier, I’m not that much older than you. Go for it.”  
  
“Okay, Ryan. You were gonna tell me about your childhood. Was it shitty?”  
  
Ryan scoffed. “That’s one word for it.” The teacher half-sat on his desk and undid his tie letting it hang loose around his neck. “Well first off all, my dad was never around. He left us when I was barely out of diapers, and my mom, well… she had her problems. Her biggest one was being an alcoholic. I’m fairly certain she drank while she was pregnant with me, but I turned out all right so it couldn’t have been that bad.”  
  
“Wow…”  
  
“Yeah… she had issues growing up in her family so I think that’s where it all started. It didn’t help that my dad, or as she calls him, ‘the donor,’ just bailed on her after having me.” Ryan stopped for a moment to test out Michael’s reactions, but so far he seemed to be fine. The young man even chuckled slightly at “’he donor’ bit.  
  
“So, I grew up with her there every once in a while, and the rest of the time was her getting blitzed out of her mind. I don’t think I ever really saw her sober. I had to take care of myself from a pretty young age, and that took a toll.”  
  
“That really sucks.” Michael glanced at the clock in the classroom and stood up. “I gotta go. My mom’s expecting me home and I don’t want her to worry. Maybe you can tell me more tomorrow?”  
  
“Yeah, I can do that. How are you getting home?”  
  
“Oh shit, I already missed the bus, didn’t I? I guess I’ll just walk home then.”  
  
“How far is it from here?”  
  
“Not sure, but I know it’s a long walk. I better get started before it gets too late.” Michael made his way out the door when Ryan gently grabbed him by the shoulder spinning him around.  
  
“I could take you home if you’d like,” Ryan offered.  
  
“I- I don’t know. I mean, you’re a teacher, isn’t that weird?”  
  
“Oh yeah, I guess that would be. Fuck. I mean…”  
  
“It’s fine. Like you said, it’s after school hours. I’m not oblivious to people just ‘cause I don’t talk to anyone. Teachers have lives outside of school too. I had this one teacher back in Jersey before- I mean in sixth grade... that I saw all the time with her boyfriend at the movies. She was so different outside of school, but she was cool.” Michael looked at the clock again and panicked. If he walked home he wouldn’t get there until after dark and he still didn’t know the area well enough to try. “Um, could you take me home? I just… if that’s okay?”  
  
“Of course. I offered you, remember? Come on, I’m parked in the teacher’s lot.”  
  
Ryan led the young man to his car as it started to rain. Michael lifted his hood over his head, and sprinted to the car as Ryan ran. The older man pressed his keyless remote to unlock the doors and both got in quickly.   
  
“That’s Texas for you. It rains suddenly and out of nowhere. Sometimes it lasts a few minutes, sometimes it lasts for days; you get used to it after a while,” Ryan informed as he started the car and drove out of the school lot. “Okay, where am I going?”  
  
Michael gave him directions as best he could especially since he didn’t really know the street names yet. “I’ll tell you the next turn when we get to that street.”   
  
The two didn’t really talk too much on the drive to Michael’s apartment, but as the lad stared out the window watching for street names, he started thinking about Gavin again, and what he had said to him before leaving the classroom.   
  
“Mr. Hay… I mean, Ryan… what does ‘nancy’ mean? Gavin called me that before you kicked him out.”  
  
“Well, I think it is British slang for a gay boy, but not entirely sure. Yeah, I think that’s what it is.”  
  
“He called me a gay boy? Why the hell would he do that?”  
  
Ryan shook his head and shrugged. “Who knows with that one. He’s an interesting person to say the least. Very um… explicit.”  
  
“Are you gay?”  
  
“That’s probably not an appropriate question for me to answer. It’s… complicated, let’s just leave it at that.”  
  
“I’ve never really thought about until today. I mean… well, like you said, it’s complicated. Oh, um, turn right here. It’s just a few blocks up from here.” Michael looked over at his teacher and smiled a bit. He talked to someone, which he really hadn’t done in a while other than his mom, and it felt good. Maybe he finally had a friend even if it was a teacher. “Um, it’s right here on the right.”  
  
Ryan pulled up to the apartment building, and smiled. “Here you go. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
“Thanks, Mr.… I mean, Ryan; See you then. Thanks for the ride.” Michael got out and hauled ass into the building, running up the steps and into his apartment. “Mom, I’m home,” he called out a little out of breath.  
  
“What took you so long? I started to freak out. I thought…” Mrs. Jones said as she embraced her son tightly.  
  
“I’m okay mom. I stayed after to talk to a teacher and I missed the bus, so he gave me a ride home. Really mom, I’m okay. He was really nice, and it was cool talking to someone again. Even though he’s a teacher, I think I made a friend.”  
  
“That’s good to hear. How was school today?”  
  
“Same… well, except this guy Gavin; um… he called me a gay boy today. Well, he said ‘nancy,’ but he’s British or something so… yeah.”  
  
“He called you a gay boy? Why would he do that?” There was a sense of appall in her voice, but it was more out of curiosity than disgust.  
  
“I don’t know, but it was weird. And I think he was flirting with me.”  
  
“Did you say anything to him?”  
  
“I didn’t have a chance; Ryan, er… Mr. Haywood kicked him outta class. He was being ‘disruptive.’” Michael rolled his eyes at his word choice for Gavin.   
  
“Your teacher lets you call him by his first name?”  
  
“Not really. It was after school so he said I could call him that, but only after school. He’s a pretty cool guy, you know, for a teacher.”  
  
“You seem to be in a better mood today. This Ryan teacher must be ‘pretty cool’ if it’s got you coming out of your shell,” Mrs. Jones teased, and smiled feeling like it might be possible to live the normal life she longed for.  
  
“Yeah, I guess. It’s just… why did Gavin call me, you know... That? That’s fucking weird. Shit, I mean, shoot. Sorry mom. I didn’t mean to say that.”  
  
“It’s okay. It wasn’t me who didn’t want you to say it. You know what, say it all you want. Just don’t overuse it. Go do your homework and I’ll get dinner ready.” Mrs. Jones ushered her son toward their shared bedroom.  
  
“Love you, mom.”  
  
“Love you too, baby.”


	3. Chapter 3

Michael had trouble sleeping that night. He rolled around restlessly as his head swam with memories of his father. Different moments in his personal history played out in small bursts, each one causing him to turn about trying to find some sort of comfort. The most vivid one was the night when he first stood up for his mom.   
  
_“God damnit, Brenda, I told you to fucking clean this mess. How many fucking times-”_  
  
 _“I’m sorry,” Brenda interrupted. “I’ll clean it up right now.”_  
  
 _As Brenda bent down to clean up a broken plate and spilled food, the back of her husband’s hand made contact with her face sending her clear across the room._  
  
 _“Don’t ever interrupt me again.” The man’s eyes were cold, and his tone was a low growl. “Now clean up this fucking mess.”_  
  
 _Michael sat at the dinner table crying as he watched the scene. It had been an accident when he dropped his plate of food. He had heard his dad getting mad at his mom again and it scared him._  
  
 _“And you’re not getting any dinner tonight either,” the man spat at his son. “Go to your room… NOW.”_  
  
 _Michael didn’t move from his spot at the table, his fear keeping him paralyzed. His mother stood up with pieces of the broken plate in her hands to try and reason with her husband._  
  
 _“Nick, please leave him alone. He didn’t mean to do this. Let him have something to eat, he’s a growing boy.”_  
  
 _Her words fell on deaf ears as Nick punched her in the face._  
  
 _“I said go to your room, boy. Don’t make me tell you again.”_  
  
 _Michael got up to move, wiping his eyes as he went, but stopped to look at his mom. She was crying, but she always tried to cover it so Michael wouldn’t see it, but he always saw it. He walked over to give her a hug as he always did to comfort her after his father put the hurt to his mom._  
  
 _“It’s okay, mommy.”_  
  
 _“I’m fine, Michael. Go to your room like your father said. I’ll just finish cleaning this up.”_  
  
 _The young boy wiped his mother’s tears from her face, and a sudden feeling of determination filled him. He turned to face his dad and stood his ground. “Stop hurting mommy.”_  
  
 _“What did you just say to me?” Nick asked shocked glaring daggers at his little boy, almost like a wild animal about to attack its prey._  
  
 _“I said, stop hurting mommy. You always hurt her. Why do you always have to hurt her?” Michael was crying again, but he held it together as best he could._  
  
 _Nick raised a hand and almost brought it down on the boy but stopped mid-slap. Instead, he yanked the boy by his wrist and threw him against the wall, where he curled up in fear. Nick moved in closer to Brenda, and threw a barrage of punches to the woman’s face, stomach, neck, and any other area he could reach as she slid to the floor. She tried to curl up into a fetal position, but Nick wouldn’t allow it._  
  
 _He beat her mercilessly as the young boy watch. Her screams and cries muffled so the neighbors wouldn’t hear her. Michael begged his father to stop, but that only caused him to keep going. Her face was swollen everywhere; both her eyes were black and one couldn’t even open. Her lips were bloody and bruised, her hair had been torn out in spots, and she could barely breathe from the punches to her stomach and chest. Her lungs felt like they could collapse at any moment._  
  
 _When he felt she had been punished enough, he turned his attention to his son. The rage in his eyes made him seem like a monster to the little eight-year-old, and Michael cowered in the corner._  
  
 _“If you ever feel the need to be a hero again, that will happen to you.”_  
  
Michael screamed as he sat up straight in his bed. “Get away from her!” he commanded to the darkness. His breathing was ragged and harsh, and he felt wetness on his face and realized he was crying in his sleep.   
  
His mother turned on a light and cradled her son, rocking him gently back and forth. “It’s okay, you’re okay.”   
  
They didn’t say anything else to each other, and she just sat with him until he fell back asleep in her arms. She laid him gently back down and turned off the light, trying to get back to sleep herself, though it took a little time. She stared at the dark ceiling wondering which time he had been dreaming about until sleep was too strong, and she let it envelop her.  
  
The next morning Michael woke up with a stress headache, but tried to ignore it. As he finished his breakfast, it worsened so he popped a couple ibuprofens to help with the pain. He grabbed his backpack and headed to the bus stop and hopped the bus to school. By the time he arrived, his headache still hadn’t gone away.  
  
His first two classes dragged on, and while in his second class he laid his head on his desk hoping the pain would subside. He closed his eyes for what felt like a moment when suddenly the bell rang.   
  
_Did I fall asleep?_ Michael wondered then rubbed his temples. “Ow, my fucking head is killing me.”  
  
The young man made his way to third period where a smiling Ryan awaited to greet him.   
  
“Good morning, Michael,” Ryan beamed.  
  
“Morning, Ry… Mr. Haywood,” Michael groaned.   
  
“You okay?”  
  
“My head is killing me right now.”  
  
“Here…” Ryan started as he reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. “Maybe this’ll help.” He shook two out of the bottle and handed them to Michael.  
  
“Thanks.” Michael threw back the pills and swallowed them without water, and took his seat.   
  
As the bespectacled one took out his book for the class, Gavin stepped in front of his desk and grinned cheekily at him.  
  
“Well, hello there. D’ya miss me?” The young punk waggled his bushy brows and kissed at Michael.  
  
“Mr. Free, please take your seat. We are not going to start this again,” Mr. Haywood announced staring directly at Gavin.  
  
Gavin turned around to meet Ryan’s gaze. “Of course, Mr. Haywood you do me… I mean, Mr. Haywood.” Gavin turned back to Michael with a smirk. “Well, d’ya?”  
  
“Uh…”  
  
“Leave him alone, Gav,” Lindsay insisted.  
  
“Yeah, I think you scared him anyway,” Miles added.  
  
“I’m not scared,” Michael stated. “I just have a headache.”  
  
“Really? I’ve got just the cure for that,” Gavin cooed.  
  
“Yeah, he’ll give you a ‘head’-ache,” Barbara punned and the whole class groaned as if it was painful to hear.  
  
“Mr. Free, do we want another trip to the principal’s office?” Ryan questioned looking irritated.  
  
“It’s not just me, Mr. Haywood.”  
  
“Just sit down, all right. I’d like to have a day where you don’t start in with the sexual jokes.”  
  
“It’s only the third day of classes, sir,” Lindsay pointed out.  
  
Ryan let out an exasperated sigh, and Gavin took his seat, but not before he winked at Michael. The lesson began and things remained in order until about the last fifteen minutes of class. The school fire alarm went off, and immediately everyone jumped out of their seats.  
  
“Okay, everyone, form a single line and follow me. This is just a drill so leave your things here. You can pick them up after we’re done.”  
  
The entire class followed along, and Gavin took the opportunity to get close to Michael. He brushed up against the lad and smirked when he got his attention.  
  
“You’re new to Austin, aren’t you?” Gavin asked pulling at Michael’s shirt playfully.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Where’d you come from?”  
  
“Jersey.”  
  
“Do you always respond with single word answers?” Gavin hooked his arm into Michael’s and walked with him.  
  
“No, not always.”  
  
“Oh, so you do have a more extensive vocabulary; that’s good to know. So, what’d you think of my offer yesterday? Interested?”  
  
“What offer?” Michael gave him a confused look cocking his head to the side.  
  
“This offer,” Gavin explained with his fist and tongue.  
  
“That was an offer? What does it mean?”  
  
“Seriously? You don’t know what that means? You’re kidding me, right?”  
  
“Can’t say that I am. What’s it mean?”  
  
Gavin guffawed throwing his head back. “Take a closer look and tell me if you can’t see what it is.” He made the gestured once again, and Michael still looked uncertain. “Really? I’m offering to suck your cock.”  
  
Michael pulled away from Gavin nearly pushing him to the ground in utter surprise. “What the fuck?”  
  
“Oh, don’t play coy with me. I’m _real_ good at it, you know.” Gavin leaned in closer to Michael so only he could hear the next sentence. “I can make you come so hard you’ll see stars.”  
  
Michael was completely blown away by that comment he didn’t even know how to respond. “I, uh… what? Um…”  
  
“So, are you interested?”  
  
“All right, class, let’s head back inside; the drill is over,” Ryan broadcasted and led the students back to the room.  
  
“So, are you going to take my offer? I’ll even give it to you good after,” Gavin revealed as they made their way back.  
  
“I… what?”  
  
“Well, you think about it and get back to me, okay pretty boy. I’ll dream about you tonight.” Gavin winked and blew Michael a kiss then sauntered off to meet up with his other friends.  
  
Michael fell back from the crowd until he was walking side by side with Ryan. Ryan could see from the look on the boy’s face that something was perplexing him. He carefully clapped his hand on the boy’s shoulder and smiled.  
  
“Something on your mind, Michael?”  
  
“Uh, yeah. Gavin…”  
  
“What did he do this time?” Ryan inquired with exasperation.  
  
“He- He offered to… can I tell you after school?”  
  
“Sure, of course. Meet me in the classroom after?”  
  
“Yeah. Thanks.”  
  
The bell had already rung during the fire drill so the class picked up their things and moved on to their next one.  
  
Throughout his fourth period class, all Michael could think about was Gavin and all the things he said and suggested. _I can make you come so hard you’ll see stars… I’ll even give it to you good after… I’ll dream about you tonight…_  
  
Michael began asking himself what that meant to him, and why there was a part of him that felt somewhat excited over those words. Maybe it wasn’t so much the words as it was the person who said those words. Gavin was definitely an interesting character to say the least, but Michael had never been exposed to such a thing before. And Gavin certainly was… what word did Michael want to use? Gavin had called him a pretty boy, but Gavin was more a pretty boy than he was, right?  
  
As lunch rolled around, Michael bought his food and was heading to his now usual spot when he was stopped by Gavin once again.   
  
“Well, we meet again,” Gavin purred as he surprised Michael. “Do you have an answer for me yet?”  
  
“Gav, stop bugging him,” Lindsay chided.  
  
“Yeah, stop ‘buggering’ him, Gavin,” Barbara punned once again, and Miles threw a French fry at her.  
  
“God damnit, Barb!” Miles shouted.  
  
“I’m just talking to him,” Gavin claimed.  
  
“No you aren’t, you’re trying to get him in bed with you,” Lindsay remarked.  
  
“So? What if I am? He’s gorgeous. I mean, look at him.”  
  
“He is pretty cute,” Lindsay agreed. “But you barely know him. Maybe he’s not into guys like you.”  
  
“Or maybe he’s just not into _you_ ,” Miles added.  
  
“Shut it! Every boy’s into me, or I’ve been in them.”  
  
“I’ve gotta go,” Michael said and hurried off before the conversation got any more awkward.  
  
“Bloody hell, look what you did. You made him leave, I hate you,” Gavin pouted crossing his arms.   
  
“No you don’t. You love me ‘cause you know I’m a great friend who’ll do anything for you. I’m the Grace to your Will, admit it,” Lindsay opined.  
  
“Well, you’ve certainly got the fake red hair,” Gavin jibed.  
  
“You’re such a little bitch, Gav.”  
  
“Love you, Linds.”  
  
“Love you too, bitch.”  
  
“He’s got a great arse; did you see it as he fucked off? I can’t wait to bugger that arse.”  
  
Michael let go of a huge breath he’d been holding since running away from Gavin. The Brit had propositioned him, and he hadn’t the slightest idea of what to do or say. He wasn’t sure this was something he could talk to his mother about, and a part of him was becoming embarrassed that if he told Ryan, the man would make fun of him or tease him. He wasn’t even sure if he was gay or straight, or any of the other options. It was never something he’d ever had a chance to experience in his entire life. He’d never even been kissed yet.  
  
Michael could barely eat with all this on his mind and wrapped it back up in the plastic it came with, and stuffed it in his bag. He made the move to head over to Ryan’s classroom because he couldn’t wait until after school to talk about this.  
  
“Ryan, can we talk now?” Michael asked as he walked into the classroom.   
  
“Yeah, sure. What’s on your mind?”  
  
Michael closed the door behind him and approached Ryan’s desk, dropping his bag to the floor and sitting on the corner. “It’s Gavin.”  
  
“What about him?”  
  
“I don’t even know where to begin. He- He- He offered me sex.”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“During the drill he said he wanted to um… suck my cock,” Michael started the sentence in a normal tone but whispered the last part. “He also said that he’ll… give it to me good after.”   
  
“What did you say to him?”  
  
“I didn’t say anything. I don’t even know how to respond to something like that. I- I’ve never been talked to like that before. It’s so fucking weird.”  
  
“Well, um, I guess it all comes down to the question; are you gay? If you are and you’re interested in him--although I wouldn’t necessarily recommend it--then it’s up to you whether or not you go for it. If you’re not then you need to tell him now so he’ll leave you alone.”  
  
“That’s the problem… I have no fucking clue if I am or not. I’ve never thought of anybody in any way before. I’ve never had a chance. I’ve never even kissed anyone before. Growing up in Jersey wasn’t easy for me. By the time I reached puberty… well, that doesn’t matter right now. I’ve just never done anything ever before.”  
  
“Then you need to figure yourself out first before you do anything. If you need someone to talk to about it, you know I’m here. I can understand your struggle, believe me.”  
  
“ _Are_ you gay, Ryan?”  
  
Ryan sighed. “I guess I can tell you, but don’t let what I tell you influence you in any way. If you are, you are; and if you’re not, you’re not. It’s not a choice, Michael.”  
  
“So, are you?”  
  
“Yes, I am. But I don’t announce it because it may cause problems since I’m a teacher, and I don’t want any of the students or faculty to worry in any way. Not that I would do anything, but it’s safer to just stay quiet about it. So, please keep this to yourself.”  
  
“Sure, I will. Would anyone actually think you’d do something with a student?”  
  
“I doubt it, but better to keep all my bases covered.”  
  
“How did you know you were gay?” Michael inquired.  
  
“Remember when I told you it was complicated?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I didn’t figure it out until it was put upon me, so to speak.” Ryan bit down on his lower lip as his eyes looked away from Michael. “Would you mind if we hold off on this part of the conversation until after school?”   
  
“Okay. Can I hear more about your childhood?”  
  
“Sure, but the bell’s gonna ring soon, so how about later?”  
  
Michael peeked at the clock and noticed that lunch was about over. He stood up from where he had been sitting and realized his ass was sore from sitting on the sharp corner of the desk. “Well, my headache is finally gone, but my ass fucking hurts from the desk.” He picked up his bag then rubbed the sore spot. “I’ll see you after school.”  
  
After school, Michael ran straight to his locker to grab his books, and then headed to Ryan’s room. “Hey, Ryan,” Michael greeted.  
  
“Hey… just finishing up as usual.” Ryan erased the day’s lesson then put up the following. Afterwards, he packed up his bag. “Hey, you wanna go get something to eat instead of hanging here? My treat.”  
  
“Yeah, sure. I’m really hungry since Gavin made me lose my appetite earlier. But I’ll need to call my mom so she doesn’t worry.”  
  
“No problem. Here, use my phone.”  
  
“Thanks.” Michael dialed his home phone number and talked to his mom letting her know he was going to have lunch with Ryan. “Okay… she just asks I don’t be out too late since I have school tomorrow.”  
  
“Well, that makes two of us,” Ryan chuckled. “So, where would you like to go?”  
  
“You choose; I still don’t know this area enough to tell you.”  
  
“Okay, so what’re you in the mood for?”  
  
Michael shrugged. “I don’t really care.”  
  
“Well, we are in Texas, so how about something barbeque.”  
  
“Sure, sounds great.”   
  
Michael followed Ryan out to his car and got in. The busses were just leaving the school as they drove out of the parking lot. Michael spotted Lindsay on a bus and she waved and smiled at him. He waved back and smiled as well. Then he saw Gavin who raised an eyebrow at the sight of Michael in the same car as their English teacher.  
  
“D’ya see that? What is he doing with the sexy teacher? You think _that’s_ why he turned me down?” Gavin mused, falling back into his seat on the bus.  
  
“He didn’t turn you down, he ran away ‘cause you freaked him out,” Lindsay pointed out.  
  
“You scare him, Gav. You come on too strong,” Miles included.  
  
“Yeah, you ‘come’ on too strong,” Barbara added.  
  
“God damnit Barb, will you just fucking stop already,” Miles shouted. “Nobody likes your puns.”  
  
“Everybody likes my puns; it’s just not everybody gets them.”  
  
“No, we all get them, we just hate them,” Lindsay admitted.  
  
“Is that true, Gav? Do you hate my puns?”  
  
“Of course not… I just hate you, love,” Gavin answered as he kissed at Barbara.  
  
“Aww, aren’t you sweet,” Barbara said sarcastically. “And you can go fuck yourself,” she added “sweetly” with a fuck off grin.  
  
“Do you think Mr. Haywood is a _pooftah_?” Gavin squeaked. “Ooh! If he is, just imagine…”  
  
“I thought you wanted Michael,” Lindsay commented crossing her arms.  
  
“I do, but if I can have Mr. Haywood that’d be brilliant.”  
  
“I thought you actually liked Michael though; or do you just wanna get in his pants?”  
  
“I dunno. He’s bleeding gorgeous…”  
  
“Is that it?”  
  
“Does he need anything else?”  
  
“You’re incorrigible.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan pulled into the parking lot of what was considered the best place for barbequed anything. The two boys got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. Michael was a little excited since he’d never really eaten anywhere other than his home, and it was a new experience for him. He gawked at the sight of strange and cowboy-like effects hanging on the wall. He’d never seen anything like it before, and he was in awe.  
  
“Wow, this place is crazy. I’ve never seen anything like it,” Michael admitted as they were seated.   
  
“Michael, just curious, but have you ever eaten at a restaurant before?”  
  
“Well, yeah, um… Wh-who hasn’t, right?” Michael asked rubbing the back of his head nervously.   
  
“I don’t think you have.”  
  
“That’s ridiculous, o-of course I have.”  
  
“Okay, if you say so,” Ryan chuckled. “Check out the menu to see what you might want.”  
  
Michael opened the menu and searched through an array of choices from brisket to pulled pork sandwiches, beef and pork ribs to steaks. There were also many different choices of milkshakes, each one looking more delicious than the next. “Holy shit. I’ve never seen so much food… I mean so many choices. Wow!”  
  
“What looks good to you?”  
  
“All of it. I don’t even know what to get. What do you recommend?”  
  
“Hmm… if you like steak, I’d go with steak, if you like sandwiches, the pulled pork is really good. Do you like sausages or hot links? Those are pretty good too. Whatever you wanna get, Michael, go for it.”  
  
“Are you sure? I don’t wanna feel like I’m taking your money. I know people can’t always afford nice things. Maybe I could even pay for myself.”  
  
“Hey, I already said this way my treat; don’t worry about it,” Ryan assured the young man.  
  
“You know, for a teacher, you’re really fucking cool.”  
  
“Yeah, well, don’t let it get out. I don’t want my rep as a ‘strict teacher’ to be shattered.”  
  
“Nobody thinks that about you. Well, maybe Gavin, but not anyone else I don’t think. Speaking of Gavin, I still can’t believe what happened earlier during the drill. Oh, and I saw him on the bus as we were leaving.”  
  
“Oh great. I’ll bet he’ll say something about it tomorrow.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it. It’s not like we’re doing anything,” Michael insisted.  
  
“Let’s eat. I’m starving,” Ryan said hoping to change the subject.  
  
“Okay, but after, will you tell me what you were gonna tell me at school?”  
  
“I’ll tell you after we order.”   
  
Ryan ordered first since Michael still needed a moment, but it didn’t take the young man long to find something that appeased him.   
  
“So, you were telling me that it’s complicated. How was it complicated?”  
  
“You’re persistent, aren’t you?”  
  
“I’m more curious than anything.”  
  
“Okay, fine.” Ryan took in a deep breath and exhaled hard. “Remember when I told you my mom was an alcoholic? Well, she had a lot of male friends while I was growing up. Some were her boyfriends and others were just guys she drank with.” Ryan paused a moment as he relived the memory in his mind.   
  
“There were two guys in particular… I was a little younger than you--about thirteen--and I remember thinking that one of them was really cool. I mean, yeah he drank with my mom, but when he was around he talked to me like a normal person and never treated me like a child. He was kind and really sweet, and funny as fuck when he was drunk. He was probably the only guy of my mom’s friends that I didn’t mind having around.” Ryan lowered his eyes and took another deep breath.  
  
“Then there was this other guy that would come over even when he wasn’t wanted, and drank my mom’s beer, and stole her hard liquor, and he was just a total fucking asshole. He acted like he was in charge whenever he was around, and liked to smack my mom around saying he was just ‘playing.’”  
  
Michael shuttered hearing that, and unconsciously wrapped his arms around himself. Ryan saw that and looked at him worriedly.   
  
“Are you all right? Should I stop?”  
  
“No, it’s fine. You just… it’s fine. Please, go on.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure.”  
  
“Okay. Well, he used to call me by my first name, James, which I never go by, just to be a dick, and would say things you shouldn’t say to a thirteen year old.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“Michael, what I’m about to tell you, you have to promise me to never ever repeat it to anyone. This stays between us, okay? This is something I don’t usually talk about with anyone so I need you to promise me.”  
  
“I- I promise. If it’s something you don’t talk about, why are you telling me?”  
  
“I feel like I can trust you. You seem like the kind of person who knows how to keep something to themselves.”  
  
Michael huffed. “Yeah… you could say that. I promise this stays between us.”  
  
“Thank you. What I’m about to tell you isn’t easy for me to speak about, but I know I need to talk about sometimes otherwise it gets pushed down too far and… let’s just say I used to have a bit of an anger issue. I never hurt anybody, well, anybody I cared about, but… well... I’ll get to that. I swear, I’m not… I don’t wanna scare you.”  
  
“Would you ever hit someone you were married to? Or your kids?”  
  
“Never! That’s what I’m trying to say; I’d never hurt anybody I cared about.”  
  
“Then you won’t scare me.” Michael’s hands were visibly shaking as was his voice. He started to shiver as if he were cold, and rubbed his arms with his hands.  
  
“Michael, are- are you okay?”  
  
Michael nodded his head vigorously trying to convince himself more than Ryan, but he couldn’t stop shaking.   
  
“You’re not okay; I’m gonna stop here. Maybe we’ll talk more about it later.”  
  
“NO! I mean, please don’t. I’m- I’m okay, I swear.” Nothing in Michael’s voice convinced Ryan he was all right even if Michael insisted.  
  
“I’ll wait ‘til you’ve calmed down first.” Ryan noticed the server heading toward them with their food. “How about we eat then I’ll tell you more?”   
  
“O- O- O- Okay.” Michael was trembling profusely now, and Ryan was getting really worried.  
  
The server set down their food with a smile, and Ryan thanked her. Michael unraveled his silverware from the napkin and started to eat, really hoping he’d stop feeling so apprehensive. They remained quiet for about a good twenty minutes as Ryan kept a close eye on the young man, still very concerned for the lad.  
  
Finally, after a little while, Michael seemed to stop. He took in a few deep breaths calming himself. “Ryan…” he started. “When you’re done telling me about what happened to you, can I tell you what happened to me?”  
  
“Sure… but only if you really want to. I won’t force you, and I don’t expect you to tell me just because I’m telling you. I want you to know I’m only telling you this ‘cause I think of you as a friend.”  
  
“Same here. Truth is… I’ve never had a friend before.”  
  
“Michael, I want you to know right now I would never hurt you. I will never make you feel small, I will never make you feel guilty, and I will never do _anything_ to make you feel uncomfortable.”  
  
Michael nodded. “Thanks. I really needed to hear that.”  
  
“Sure. Why don’t I take you home? I think you’ve heard enough for today. I’ll tell you more tomorrow at lunch if you’re up for it.”  
  
“Okay. Thank you for lunch; It’s was really good. I’ve never eaten so much in my whole life. I am so stuffed.”  
  
“You’re welcome. Let’s do it again sometime.”  
  
Michael smiled causing Ryan to smile back. “You should do that more often,” Ryan said.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Smile; It’s a good look for you.”  
  
“I’ll try. It’s not something I’m too used to. You’ll understand why tomorrow.”  
  
“Come on, I’ll take you home.”  
  
Ryan dropped Michael off and waved as he left. Michael jogged up the steps and headed to his apartment.   
  
“Mom, I’m home,” he announced as he entered.  
  
“Hey baby. Did you have fun?”  
  
“Yeah, I did. I had some beef ribs with beans and fries and Ryan had the pulled pork sandwich with slaw. Oh my god, mom, it was so fucking good. The seasoning was incredible, and the meat just tore off the bone.”  
  
Brenda laughed at her boy. “I’m so glad to hear that. You know what; you should invite him over for dinner this weekend. I want to meet him, and thank him for being your friend.”  
  
“Awesome… I’ll tell him tomorrow. Which day, tomorrow or Saturday?”  
  
“Tomorrow.”  
  
Okay. I’m gonna go do my homework now. I’ll tell you everything at dinner. Love you!”  
  
During dinner, Michael told her all about the wonderful time he had with his new friend. He mentioned how they just talked and how Ryan told stories about his past, though Michael never revealed anything that Ryan had shared. His mom couldn’t stop smiling as she listened to her son talk about having a friend. This was always something she hoped would happen for her little boy seeing as he never had such an opportunity before.  
  
Back in Jersey Michael just clammed up and didn’t speak to anyone because he was too afraid people would find out about what his father did behind closed doors. He did it for his mother so she wouldn’t have to suffer his wrath. He lived in constant fear that his father would kill her leaving him completely alone with the man until he turned his attention on his son. Then the fear became more about surviving another day. Whenever people questioned a bruise they saw on his wrist because his hoodie was pulled up just a little too high, he’d run away so he wouldn’t have to answer. People had their suspicions, but no one ever said anything to the young man.  
  
After dinner, Michael headed to bed early, eager for tomorrow so he could talk to his friend again. He had completely forgotten about what Gavin said to him earlier in the day, and smiled as he closed his eyes.  
  
Michael got and ready hastily the following morning then ran out the door right after breakfast. He couldn’t wait to tell his friend about dinner at his house as well as talk to him. If he had to admit it, there was a part of him that got pretty scared of his friend for a moment, but after Ryan had made his promise, Michael felt more at ease. He had never felt like he could trust anyone other than his mother, especially someone male, but Ryan had changed all that.  
  
The bus pulled up to the school, and he exited as quickly as possible then made a mad dash to Ryan’s classroom. Just as it had been on day one, his door was wide open, and the man was sitting at his desk enjoying his morning diet Coke.   
  
“Hey, Ryan!” Michael smiled and waved.  
  
“Good morning, Michael! I wasn’t expecting to see you until third period.”  
  
“I thought I’d stop by sooner to tell you, well to invite you to dinner tonight. Well, it was my mom’s idea, but I want you to come too.”  
  
“Really? Sure, I’d love to. Can I bring anything?”  
  
“If you want, but you don’t have to. Mom didn’t say anything about it.”  
  
Ryan couldn’t help but smile. He really liked Michael, and was glad he could give him a friend. “I’ll figure something out. I wanna ask, are you okay from yesterday?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m okay. I’ve got a little free time if you wanna continue from yesterday.”  
  
Ryan exhaled slowly. “Are you sure? You sure you don’t want to wait ‘til lunch?”  
  
“I’ll be thinking about it all day, so you may as well tell me.”  
  
“All right. What do you remember?”  
  
“You said there were two guys, one was really cool, and the other one totally sucked.”  
  
Ryan laughed at Michael’s interpretation. “Yeah, that’s one way to put it. I was telling you about the one that sucked. Well, besides being abusive to my mom and pretending it was ‘just fun,’ he um…” Ryan blinked a few tears away from his eyes. “Wow… this is harder than I thought it’d be. Give me a second.”  
  
“No. Ryan, you don’t have to tell me.”  
  
The teacher sniffled a little and smiled. “It’s all right, Michael, I want to share this with you. But before I do, let me tell you more about the other guy. His name was Nathan, and he was my first love. It didn’t happen right away; in fact, it didn’t happen ‘til I was seventeen. He would’ve waited ‘til I was eighteen, but I didn’t want to wait any longer. He’d been there for me through the roughest time in my life.”  
  
“How much older than you was he?” Michael asked curiously.  
  
“Uh, well, about ten years give or take a year. He was younger than my mom, but older than me. She met him at the bar and he enjoyed partying with her. We had a lot of parties at my house growing up.”  
  
“He sounds like a great guy. How did your mom feel about you being with an older guy?”  
  
“She didn’t know for a long time. I didn’t tell her much about my life, and I don’t think she really cared to know either. She found out about us though almost a year into our relationship. I was a month short of eighteen when she found us together in my bedroom…”  
  
The bell rang abruptly interrupting the conversation, and Michael seemed visibly bummed. “Fuck! I wanna hear more.”  
  
“Meet me at lunch then.”  
  
“Okay. I’ll see you in third period.”  
  
Michael sprinted to his locker and headed to class. Just like it did every single day since school began, the clock seemed to go by very slowly. During the change from first and second period, Gavin purposely bumped into him in the hall, realizing their lockers weren’t too far from each other.  
  
“Hey there, gorgeous. Got a minute?”  
  
“Uh, hi Gavin. Not really; I’m heading to my next class.”  
  
“Well, then I guess I’ll just have to wait to see you next period. Cheers!” Gavin sashayed away from Michael, wiggling his bum for the bespectacled boy to see. Michael didn’t really pay him much attention, but he couldn’t help but watch. He shook his head and ran to class before the final bell.   
  
Finally, his favorite class arrived. He entered the classroom and took his seat giving Ryan a smile. Ryan’s not-so-favorite group of kids entered loudly, especially the boy in the eyeliner.   
  
“Good morning, Mr. Haywood!” Gavin clucked. “How are you on this beautiful day?”  
  
Ryan gave a confused look to the young Brit. “Fine… and you?”  
  
“Tickety-boo,” Gavin grinned.  
  
“What does that mean?”  
  
“It means great, wonderful, lovely even. I’m having a marvelous day.”  
  
Lindsay leaned over and whispered to Gavin. “What’re you up to?”  
  
“Nothing, love,” Gavin said aloud. “Nothing at all.” He took his seat and turned to face Michael and waved. “Hello there.”  
  
“Uh, hi,” Michael responded.  
  
Gavin got up and walked over to Michael’s desk and leaned down against his elbows. “So… I was thinking… since you are so fit, and I’m fit, you and I should rumpy-pumpy.”  
  
“What?! What the fuck does that mean?”  
  
Gavin moved in closer to Michael until he was at his ear. “It means that I’m a cheeky bit and you and I should _have sex…_ ” Gavin finished off the last word in a hiss then purred in Michael’s ear.   
  
Michael moved to the side and away from Gavin so they could be face to face. “You’re really pushy, aren’t you? Has anyone ever told you no?”  
  
“Nope, never.”  
  
“Well, then here’s your first no. No thanks.”  
  
“Gavin, take your seat please,” Ryan spat, and the Brit sat down pouting.  
  
“You should’ve been nicer to him,” Lindsay whispered loudly to Gavin.  
  
The class started without another interruption from the crazy Brit, who stayed in his chair pouting through the entirety of the class. After class, as Michael headed out, Gavin stopped him again.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“What do you want? I’ve got to get to class.”  
  
“I shouldn’t have said that to you in class… I’m sorry. I was trying to be… cute. I don’t even know if you like guys; I just thought maybe I could get a rise out of you,” Gavin admitted.  
  
“To be honest… I don’t know if I am into guys either. I’m kinda still figuring things out. Um… maybe if you can be nice and not a dumbass, I might, I don’t know, talk to you. Can you act normal?”  
  
“Yeah, I can do that. How about you and me have lunch together, yeah?”  
  
“Um… I can’t today, but maybe Monday,” Michael revealed.  
  
“What are you doing this weekend?”  
  
“Tonight I’m having a friend over for dinner, and tomorrow, nothing much. Just probably spending the day with my mom.”  
  
“If I act like a normal bloke, will you go out with me Saturday?”  
  
“What like a date?” Michael asked a little shocked.  
  
“Is that too much to ask? How about we have dinner? No expectations, no worries.”  
  
“Um… I- I don’t know.”  
  
“Here…” Gavin grabbed Michael’s hand and wrote down his phone number. “If you call me then I’ll take your answer to be yes, but if you don’t then you’ll break my heart. So call me.” Gavin winked and smirked.  
  
Michael just shook his head in disbelief. “You’re fucking crazy.”  
  
“Yeah, but that’s why most people like me. So I expect your call by Saturday afternoon. Talk to you then.” Gavin blew a kiss to Michael as he walked off, and Michael went to his next class.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael walked into Ryan’s classroom with the food he just bought from the cafeteria. He closed the door and grabbed a folded chair and sat at the desk with Ryan. Ryan was at his desk with an apple in his mouth, and a small bag of chips and his drink beside him.  
  
“Gavin asked me out on Saturday,” Michael uttered breaking the silence then took a bite of his food. “I don’t know what to do.”  
  
“What did he say exactly?”  
  
“He apologized for what happened in class earlier, and then he asked me to dinner. He said there’d be no expectations, and that if I wanna say yes, all I’d have to do is call him. But then he kept insisting I call him like he knew I would say yes or something.”  
  
“Do you want to say yes?” Ryan mused.  
  
“I don’t know! This is so fucking new to me. I’ve never been on a date, and I’ve certainly never done anything with anyone. I don’t even know if I like guys. I just… I don’t fucking know!”  
  
“How about I distract you then so you don’t have to think about it right now?”  
  
“Please.”  
  
Ryan chuckled. “Okay. You must not like that boy very much.”  
  
“He’s… pushy and very, very sexual. I’ve never even thought about sex, and that seems to be all he ever talks about.”  
  
“I’m sure there’s more to him than that, but that seems to be all he ever shows. Maybe it’s a front for some inadequacies he has, or maybe he’s just emotionally stunted.”  
  
“Whatever it is, I… you know what? Forget about it. Can you please just tell me more about you?”  
  
“Sure. Okay, so Nathan and I had a relationship and around November my mom found us together. We were just getting heavy when she walked in. She was drunk, of course, and she threw the beer bottle she’d been nursing and it hit the wall. That’s what got out attention. She started screaming at him more than anyone, bitching about how he was _her_ friend, and how could he ‘betray’ her like that. They’d never slept together or anything, but she wanted him. She did sleep with the other guy though.”   
  
Michael saw Ryan shutter a little. “Do you wanna stop?” The lad asked.  
  
“No, I’m good. So, this other guy… his name was Benny, he liked to pretend to be in charge of the house whenever he was over, and he came over quite a bit. He was demanding, and expected my mom to wait on him hand and foot. She was usually too drunk to care, though sometimes she’d tell him to get it himself, and that’s when he’d hit her. There were other times too, but it was usually when she defied him.”  
  
“Sounds like someone I know,” Michael muttered somewhat under his breath.  
  
Ryan heard him but pretended he didn‘t and went on. “Remember I told you Benny like to say inappropriate things to me? Well, it started out with stupid shit like, ‘I’m gonna bang your mom real good tonight,’ and make sexual gestures. Often I’d just ignore him and leave the room. Later it became more like, ‘I outta fuck you too, and maybe you see why your mom loves it so much.’ I didn’t give it much thought then, figuring he was just fucking stupid…”  
  
Ryan stopped for a moment to breathe, needing a second to compose himself. “Sorry. Um… so I didn’t pay much attention to his stupid bullshit ‘cause that’s all it had been. But then he made good on his word. At this point I’m about thirteen and a half, and he comes into my room while I’m doing homework and…”  
  
“I think I get it. You don’t have to say anymore if you don’t wanna.”  
  
“I need to say it. He comes up from behind me and starts smelling my hair, and I tell him to leave ‘cause I’m busy. He must of thought I was funny or something ‘cause he starts laughing. So, I stand up and stand by my door ushering him out. He grabs the door from me and slams it shut telling me my mom is passed out in her bed so she’s no good to him right now. He grabs me by the arm and throws me onto my bed. I get up and try to leave my room but he’s blocking the door.”  
  
Ryan grabbed a tissue from his bag, wiped his eyes and blew his nose. “I start to get scared and I tell him to move as loudly as I can, hoping it would wake my mom so he’d leave. No such luck. I try again to push past him, and he shoves me really hard to the floor. I think I hit my head on the wall ‘cause I remember feeling a little dazed. I remember he came at me and put a knife to my throat, and told me to get on the bed.”  
  
Michael had stopped eating as he became too intrigued with Ryan’s past. He sat and listened intently, even though a part of him was scared for young Ryan.  
  
“So I did what he told me to do. I thought he was gonna kill me at that moment but instead he moved the knife and cut off my shirt. I was so scared I froze. I couldn’t move at all. He- He- He raped me and I couldn’t stop him. It continued almost daily for several months; I was too afraid to tell anyone especially my mom. I didn’t think she’d believe me.”  
  
“Wow… I’m so sorry that happened to you.”  
  
“Thanks. Nathan always told me it was better to talk about it than to push it down and let it consume me.”  
  
“When did you finally tell Nathan?”  
  
“When I couldn’t take it anymore. Benny would purposely make it hurt to remind me that he was in charge, and what he says goes. So, one night when Nathan was over--who, by the way, could tell something was wrong with me--I hugged him tightly and told him everything.”  
  
Michael jumped out of his seat startled when the bell rang. He walked over to Ryan and gave him a big hug. “Nathan must’ve been a really great guy.”  
  
“Yeah, he was.”  
  
“Sorry, I gotta go; I’ll see you after school,” Michael said as he grabbed his bag and left.  
  
The two guys met up after school in Ryan’s classroom and Michael sat on top of the desk as Ryan finished up.   
  
“Hey, Ryan!”  
  
“Hey…”  
  
“You okay?”  
  
“Yeah… just thinking about what I told you earlier. I haven’t had it that fresh in my mind for a while now. I’m actually glad I told you though because I’ve been harboring these angry feelings and thoughts for some time. Usually when it gets pent up like this I hit the gym and do an intense workout.”  
  
“Damn. Do you wanna cancel tonight?” Michael asked disappointed.   
  
“Oh no, I’m still coming over for dinner; I just haven’t felt like this in a long time is all I’m saying.”  
  
“Cool. Do you wanna head over there now or do you wanna talk more? I wanna hear more about Nathan. Are you guys still together?”  
  
“No. After my mom found out she kicked him out of the house and threatened to call the police on him, so I didn’t see him after that. I tried calling him but his number got disconnected. I blamed my mom for while saying she drove him away, and I didn’t talk to her for months; found out later that he left town. I got a letter a couple years later when I came to visit my mom from school during Thanksgiving break saying that he didn’t want to ruin my life, and that part of him was glad we got caught. He said he didn’t want to take advantage of me, and when my mom found out about us, it made him realize that I was just a kid.”  
  
“Wow… did you write him back?”  
  
“I did, explaining to him that I never felt like he was taking advantage of me, and that I truly loved him. He was my biggest support after what happened with Benny, and he always made me feel safe and loved.”  
  
“What about now? Do you think he took advantage of you?” Michael wondered.  
  
“Not at all. I miss him sometimes, but not like I used to. I guess I miss him like I miss an old friend I haven’t seen in a long time. He still holds a special place in my heart, but he’s gone, and I don’t think I’ll ever see him again.”  
  
“Why’s that?”  
  
“Well, this happened in Georgia, and I haven’t spoken to him since that letter. He has no idea I’m in Texas.”  
  
“What about your mom?”  
  
“She won’t talk to him. She’s still angry that he chose me over her,” Ryan answered.  
  
“Oh. Do you think he’s looking for you?”  
  
“Nah. We had our time, and it’s over now. It was wonderful while it lasted though. He was so patient with me too. When we first started I wasn’t ready for the sexual part even if it had been years. When I finally felt ready he went slow, and made it so wonderful I cried afterwards. Not because I was reminded of Benny, but because I learned it could be beautiful. He was… wonderful.”  
  
“That’s amazing. I never knew relationships could be so good.” Michael lowered his head as he remembered everything about his father. “My dad, he um…”  
  
“You don’t have to tell me, Michael.”  
  
“I know, but I want to. Maybe I need to talk about it. I’ve never told anyone before ‘cause I wasn’t allowed to. He made sure of that.”  
  
“Your dad?”  
  
“Yeah… he was really good at making my mom and me feel like shit for something we didn’t do. He knew how to talk to us to make us constantly scared… when I was three up until about thirteen, my dad beat my mom all the time; and nobody knew about it. He never really yelled at her, or me, he just would say something and if it wasn’t how he wanted it he’d hit her.”  
  
“Did he hit you?”  
  
“Yeah… just after I turned thirteen. He said he didn’t want me to get too old or I might grow balls to defend myself, so he started in on me. He said he had to keep me scared. A little after a year, my mom finally got enough courage to call my grandma and she called the police on him. She even got us a lawyer and let us stay with her for a little while. But my dad got out ‘cause they didn’t have enough to hold him or something, and he found us at her house.”   
  
Michael started crying, and Ryan put his arm around the young lad to comfort him. “He- He- He broke into her house, and started wailing on my mom again until my grandma woke up then he started punching me. She threatened to call the police again, but he got in her face and told her he would kill me if she did.”   
  
Michael couldn’t hold it any longer and sobbed into Ryan’s chest. Ryan just held him, rocking him gently, and petting his hair until he was able to calm down a little. “I was so fucking scared that he really was gonna kill me. He threw my mom into his car then yanked me by my hair and pushed me into the front seat. He pulled out a gun from his glove compartment and pointed it at me and told my mom if she ever did anything stupid like that again, he would pull the trigger.” Michael was trembling fiercely now as his sobs started up again.   
  
“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Ryan comforted.  
  
Michael continued through his sobs. “He held the gun at me the entire ride home. He even cocked it just to prove he was serious. When we got home, things only got worse. I couldn’t even go to school ‘cause I was so bruised up. Both my eyes were black, my face was swollen, I had a broken jaw…” Michael wrapped his arms around Ryan just above his waist and buried his face in his chest. “And now… he could get out of jail after only three years, maybe even sooner, and I just know he’s gonna find us again.”  
  
“Does he know you’re here in Texas?”  
  
“Well, no, but that doesn’t mean he won’t find us.”  
  
“There’s something you have here that you didn’t have in Jersey,” Ryan mentioned.  
  
Michael sniffled hard. “What’s that?”  
  
“A friend. If your dad even thinks about coming after you, you can come to me and I won’t let him get to you, or your mom.”  
  
“Really? But how can you stop him? He’s fucking crazy.”  
  
Ryan pulled one arm away from Michael and flexed. “I’ve got these guns,” he joked hoping it would help Michael feel a little better.  
  
Michael couldn’t help but smile a little. “You’d really do that? What if he has a gun?”  
  
“I won’t let him hurt you. If you think he’s around, or you see him, you call me right away.”  
  
“What if I’m not at home? What if I see him somewhere else?”  
  
“Do you have a cell phone?”  
  
“No, I can’t really afford one.” Michael released Ryan and got up off the desk checking the time.  
“Hey, we should get going.”  
  
“Do you want me to pick something up on the way? Wine or something?”  
  
“Only if you want, but neither of us drink.”  
  
“Neither do I, so no wine. How about soda; do you drink soda?”  
  
“Sometimes. You don’t have to get anything if you don’t want to.”  
  
“Well, maybe I want to.” Ryan grinned and booped Michael on the nose.  
  
“Hey!” Michael laughed then tried to boop Ryan on the nose, but the older and much taller man was too quick for him.


	6. Chapter 6

“Mom, we’re here,” Michael hollered as the two boys entered the house. On the way to Michael’s place, they stopped off at the grocery store and picked up two twelve packs of Coke and diet Coke.   
  
“Where can I put these, Mrs. Jones?” Ryan asked as they walked into the living room.  
  
“Oh here, let me take those. You didn’t have to bring anything. And please, call me Brenda,” she smiled as she took the two packs.   
  
Michael grabbed one of the packs from her and helped her put them in the fridge. “Mom,” he started afterward. “This is Ryan Haywood. Ryan, my mom, Brenda.”  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Brenda.”  
  
“The feeling’s mutual Mr. Haywood.”  
  
“No, please, call me Ryan. It’s still weird having my students call me that,” he chuckled. “Is there anything I can help with?”  
  
“No, but thank you. Please, have a seat. It may be small, but it’s home.”  
  
“I think it’s lovely,” Ryan said as he took a seat on the couch. “It’s very cozy.”  
  
“Wanna a diet Coke, Ryan?” Michael offered.  
  
“Sure, I’ll take one.”  
  
“Mom, do you want one? Or would you rather have the regular Coke?”  
  
“I’ll take a diet; thanks baby.”  
  
Michael grabbed a soda for everyone and sat down next to Ryan on the couch after handing his mom her drink. She sat down on a recliner adjacent to the couch and opened her soda.   
  
“So Ryan, how long have you been teaching?” Brenda started.  
  
“Actually, this is my first year teaching. After I graduated college and got my credentials, I moved out here, and got the first job I applied for. The former English teacher had just retired and they were looking for a younger teacher, and they hired me right away. I guess they wanted someone who wasn’t already burned out from teaching.”  
  
“So you’re not from out here?” Brenda continued.   
  
“No, I’m actually from Georgia.”  
  
“Did Michael tell you we’re from New Jersey?”  
  
“Yeah, he did.”  
  
“Mom, isn’t it awesome how he’s only twenty-two years old?” Michael mentioned.   
  
“Yeah, that’s great. I remember when I was twenty-two; that was a long time ago.”  
  
“Not possible. You don’t look a day over twenty-five,” Ryan complimented.  
  
Brenda laughed, and Michael could have sworn it was the first time he’d heard it. “Well, aren’t you sweet.”  
  
Michael noticed a change in smells in the room. “Mom, is something burning?”  
  
“Oh no, the chicken!” Brenda ran to the kitchen and pulled down the oven door and smoke filled the entire place.  
  
Michael immediately got up and opened a window to help get the smoke out, and then opened the door using it as a fan to blow it out of the apartment. Ryan waved a magazine toward the fire alarm as it started beeping, pushing the smoke toward the open window. Brenda took out the burnt food and turned off the oven right away.  
  
“I’m sorry,” she cried. “I didn’t mean to burn it. Please don’t hit me; it was an accident. I’m sorry!” Brenda sank to the floor covering herself and cried.  
  
“Is your mom okay?” Ryan asked concerned as he continued to fan.  
  
“What?” Michael couldn’t hear her over the loud alarm.  
  
“Your mom… she’s crying, and saying please don’t hit her.”  
  
“Shit.” Michael left the door wide open and ran over to his mom picking her up off the floor. “Mom. Mom! Mom, it’s me, Michael! Look at me.” He gently shook her but she seemed to be trapped in a memory.  
  
“Nick, please, I didn’t mean to burn dinner. Please don’t hit me again.”  
  
Michael shook her a little harder. “Mom! Snap out of it!”  
  
His mother took a gasping breath and looked at her son. “Michael?”  
  
“Yeah… You’re okay. Dad’s not here, remember? He can’t hurt you,” Michael assured his mom.  
  
“Sorry baby, I think… Oh, I’m so embarrassed.” Brenda covered her face as she felt heat creep into her cheeks.  
  
“Mom, don’t worry about it; Ryan won’t judge you.”  
  
“Are you all right, Brenda?” Ryan asked sweetly.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks. I feel so stupid right now.”  
  
“Well, you shouldn’t. I can understand these kinds of moments better than you think,” Ryan explained.  
  
Ryan’s statement left the room in an awkward state since Brenda wasn’t sure how to react or respond to it. So he decided it’d be a smart idea to change the subject. “Tell you what? Why don’t we order in?”  
  
“But I wanted you to have a home-cooked meal,” Brenda revealed.  
  
“I appreciate it I do, considering I’ve never really had one, but how about a rain check? Do you guys like Chinese food?”  
  
“I love it. I haven’t had it since college,” Brenda exclaimed. “And Michael’s never even tasted it; but baby, I know you’re gonna like it. You go ahead and go; I’ll stay here and clean up.”  
  
“Okay, well, would you like to come with me, Michael to pick it up?”  
  
“Sure!” Michael beamed.  
  
“I’ll call you when we get there to let you know what they have, unless you already have a preference,” Ryan said to Brenda.  
  
“I’m curious to what they have; but how will you call me?”  
  
“I have a cell phone,” Ryan clarified with a smile.  
  
“Oh, okay. Do you have our number?”  
  
“I do, since Michael used it to call you yesterday.”  
  
“Okay, I’ll be here waiting. Ryan, thank you so much for this; you know you don’t have to do this, right?”  
  
“I know, I want to. Michael’s the first friend I’ve had since I moved out here. Unless, of course you count the other teachers, but I don’t really spend time with them outside of school.”  
  
“I’m really glad Michael made a friend,” Brenda commented.  
  
“Michael’s great! Come on, let’s go get some food.”  
  
The two boys headed out to the nearest Chinese restaurant and called mom once they got there. They looked through the menu and some of the pictures of different dishes, asking her which one she might want until she finally came to a decision. The food looked so delicious it took Michael a moment to figure out what he wanted. Ryan, on the other hand, found something he liked right away. They placed the ordered and waited until the food was ready. Once done, they headed back to Michael’s apartment to enjoy a lovely meal.  
  
During the meal they didn’t converse, savoring each bite and enjoying the peaceful evening. Afterwards, they set their cartons on the dining table patting at their stomachs, each feeling extremely full.   
  
“Holy shit, that was the second best meal I’ve ever had… no offense, mom. I mean, I love your cooking, but… have you ever had anything barbequed? It’s the best fucking food ever!” Michael spouted excitedly.  
  
“Don’t worry, baby, I’m not offended. Thank you so much for this again, Ryan. I promise I will make you a home-cooked meal the next time.”  
  
“They’ll be a next time? Great! I’m having a wonderful time; Thank you for inviting me into your home,” Ryan exclaimed.  
  
“You’re welcome,” Brenda smiled.  
  
The three of them spent hours talking about current events, decent past moments, Michael’s youth and how adorable he was as a child, and many other positive things. As the hours passed Brenda began feeling the tiredness hit her. She said her goodnights, but not before offering Ryan to stay the night on the couch.  
  
“Are you sure?” Ryan asked.  
  
“Of course. You’re welcomed to stay if you’d like. It’s late, and I don’t want you to have to drive home alone.”  
  
“Thank you. I just may take you up on your offer.”  
  
“If you do, there are extra blankets in the bathroom closet on the top shelf. It shouldn’t be a problem for you to reach,” Brenda smiled. “Michael, don’t stay up too late. I know tomorrow’s Saturday, but you still need your sleep.”  
  
“I won’t stay up too late, mom. Goodnight. Love you.”  
  
“Love you too, baby. Goodnight, Ryan.”  
  
“Goodnight,” Ryan said.  
  
Michael hugged his mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she left. Once alone, Michael smiled at Ryan.  
  
“This is so cool. I’ve never had a sleepover before. God, I sound like a fucking child… Sorry,” Michael chuckled.  
  
“Hey, it’s cool. Sleepovers are fun. I wish I had brought some stuff with me.”  
  
“I have an extra toothbrush if you wanna use it.”  
  
“Sure, thanks.” Ryan took off his button up revealing a plain white t-shirt underneath, and set it on the couch arm. “That’s better.”  
  
“I’ll be right back. I’m gonna go change into more comfy clothes.” Michael entered the bedroom and quickly changed into his shorts and t-shirt that he usually wore to bed. He came back out and saw Ryan checking his phone.  
  
“Want another diet?” Michael asked as he headed to the fridge.  
  
“Sure. I’m almost done; I’m just checking my email.”  
  
Michael brought over the two drinks and took a seat next to his friend. He popped his open and took a sip waiting for Ryan to finish.  
  
“Okay, I’m done,” Ryan said after a few minutes. He turned off his phone and stuck it in his pocket.  
  
“I have a question for you. You’re twenty-two years old, right? So why are you hanging out with a fifteen year old? I mean, how come you don’t go out and meet people your own age?”  
  
“Well, I guess it’s because I don’t like going to bars, I’m not into the club scene, and I don’t drink. Most people my age either drink and party, or stay at home doing their own thing. Their either still in college, or working. Basically, it’s either older friends or younger friends for me.”  
  
“I guess that makes sense,” Michael admitted taking another sip of his coke.  
  
“Why, do you not wanna hang out with an old fart?” Ryan asked laughing.  
  
“Yeah, you’re real old. You should go to bed now, grandpa,” Michael teased laughing his ass off.   
  
“Get off my lawn, sonny,” Ryan said imitating a stereotypical old man and they both fell back against the couch laughing.  
  
“You know,” Ryan began after the laughter died down. “You were a cute baby.”  
  
“Oh shut the fuck up. I can’t believe my mom showed you those.”  
  
“Oh, but you were so adorable.”  
  
“Shut up or I’ll kick your ass,” Michael joked.  
  
“I’d like to see you try,” Ryan egged on.  
  
Michael went into ‘attack’ mode, jumping atop Ryan and playfully pounding on his arms and chest. The two wrestled on the couch, but eventually they fell to the floor. Ryan would let Michael win, but blocked him sometimes, pretending he couldn’t take it.  
  
“No, you’re too good. I give up,” Ryan protested. “You win.”  
  
Michael rolled onto his back on the floor cracking up. He never knew a time before this where he had ever laughed so much in his life. The fun level was at an all-time high, and Michael was finally up there with it.   
  
“Is this what it’s like to have real fun? ‘Cause if it is, I wanna keep doing it,” Michael remarked.  
  
“You should come over to my place next weekend; we can play a shitload of video games.”  
  
“I’ve always wanted to play those. I knew kids in Jersey who had handheld game consoles and always wished I could try it.”  
  
“You’re gonna love it.”  
  
“Awesome! Let’s do it,” Michael declared.  
  
“Hey, when’s your birthday?” Ryan inquired getting back onto the couch taking a relaxing breath.   
  
“July twenty-fourth. Yours?”  
  
“December sixth.”  
  
“Cool. I wish we had more things to do here. We don’t even have cable.”  
  
“That’s no problem… We can make our own fun,” Ryan claimed.  
  
“Hey, there’s a pool in the complex if you wanna go swimming.”  
  
“Awesome. Let’s go.”  
  
Ryan emptied his pockets and took off his shoes and socks while Michael grabbed a couple towels from the bathroom closet. The young man slipped into some flip flops just to walk over to the pool while the older man went barefoot. Michael grabbed the pool key from the kitchen counter where his mom kept the keys then handed Ryan a towel. The two boys made their way to the pool.  
  
“It’s supposed to be closed now, but they don’t really care as long as we don’t make too much noise,” Michael informed.  
  
That’s cool.”  
  
Michael opened the gate, and they entered into the pool area. No one else was around, and the neighborhood was really quiet. Michael set his towel and the key down on an empty chair next to a table and shook off his flip flops. Ryan set his towel on the table next to Michael’s chair and pulled his slacks off revealing boxer shorts.   
  
Michael snorted. “Nice boxers,” he chuckled at the sight of Ryan’s heart boxers.  
  
“Well, I hadn’t planned on showing them now did I?” Ryan laughed along with Michael then took off his shirt revealing a rather decently defined body and hints of a six pack.  
  
Michael’s eyes widened at the sight, not at all expecting Ryan to look like that underneath.   
  
“You gonna gawk or are we gonna swim?” Ryan asked as he dove into the water.   
  
Michael cannonballed into the pool, and swam up to splash Ryan. The two played for a while, trying not to make too much noise, but the fun was too good. After a half hour of noisemaking swimming, a neighbor came out to complain, and Michael promised they’d be quieter. They snickered at the nagging woman but kept it down. Michael swam over to the steps leading into the pool and took a seat. Ryan followed behind and sat beside him.  
  
“What’s on your mind?” Ryan asked nudging Michael’s shoulder.  
  
“Not much… I was just thinking that I haven’t had this kind of fun in a really, really long time. I remember when I was about five years old, my mom dropped me off at her friend’s house for a play date, and they had a pool in their backyard, so we went swimming. It was the first time I ever had chocolate too. We splashed around and played Marco Polo, and had a noodle fight. His big brother and sister got in and we played chicken, he on his brother’s shoulders and me on his sister’s… They won ‘cause his brother cheated and kicked their sister’s legs from beneath her, and we went under. It was so much fun. After that day, I wasn’t allowed to go back. I made the mistake of telling my dad about it, and he told my mom I wasn’t allowed to go anymore.”  
  
“He sounded like he was pretty controlling too.”  
  
“Yeah, he was. I wasn’t allowed to do a lot of things growing up. But, I don’t wanna talk about him right now. I wanna hear more about you.”  
  
“Like what?” Ryan asked.  
  
“How about why you became a teacher.”  
  
“I had a teacher in high school that was really cool, and was a really good friend when it came to dealing with my mom. He was the only other person besides Nathan I told about Benny. He helped me deal with my mom, gave me ideas about how to live in that situation, and not let her drinking get to me. I told him that I was scared I’d turn out like her, or be like my dad and run out of my loved ones, but he told me I was my own person and if I didn’t want to, I didn’t have to be like either of them.”  
  
“That’s cool. So he inspired you to become a teacher?”  
  
“Yeah, you could say that. He helped me realize that I could make my own choices, and neither of my parents determined who I was. My mom drinks, I don’t; my dad is a deadbeat, I’m not. If I have a family, or even if I’m just with someone I love, I’m not gonna leave them. So I wanted to be that sort of influence to those who had troubles whether at home, or whatever the reason.” Ryan smiled as he reminisced about his former teacher.  
  
“Is that why you’re my friend?”  
  
“No, that’s not why at all; but if I can help, I will.”  
  
“Would you be friends with them like you are with me?”  
  
“Would you be upset if I were?”  
  
“Well, no. I mean, you can have whatever friends you want.” There was a sort of sadness in Michael’s face as he thought about Ryan befriending others.  
  
“Honestly, I don’t think I’d be friends with them like I am with you. And when we became friends, it wasn’t because you had a problem; it was because you seemed like someone who needed a friend. I was looking for a friend, and I found one in you.”  
  
“You’re just saying that.”  
  
“No, really, I’m not. Isn’t that how friendships work anyway? Certain people are drawn to certain people and that’s how we make friends for life.”  
  
“And you were drawn to me?” Michael questioned.  
  
“When we first met, I could tell you were the quiet type, like you were harboring some big secret and didn’t want to talk about it.”  
  
“Is that why you were so eager to share your past with me?”  
  
“I figured if I opened up maybe it would help you do the same. Are you mad at me for that?”  
  
“No… It worked; if you hadn’t told me how shitty your life was then I wouldn’t have had the courage to open up to you, or anyone for that matter. But it’s all true, right? What you told me about your life?”  
  
“Oh, absolutely! I wouldn’t make up shit like that. All that really did happen. Do you really think I’m the kind of person who’d make up something like that just to get someone to talk to them? I’d be pretty fucked up if I did.”  
  
“True… What should I do about Gavin?” Michael asked suddenly wanting a change in subject. “I don’t think he’s interested in friendship. If anything, all he wants is sex.”  
  
“I think that before you think about doing anything with him, even hanging out, you need to figure yourself out. I know you’ve been questioning your sexuality.”  
  
“How do you know you’re gay? I mean, did you choose to be?”  
  
“It’s not a choice, Michael. Like I told you before, if you are, you are and if you’re not… Ask yourself how you feel about either gender. If you find yourself more attracted to boys, then it’s more than likely you’re gay. And if you find yourself more attracted to girls, then you’re probably straight. Or you could find both attractive and be bisexual. You could also be pansexual which means you’re attracted to all genders and gender identities. Or you may end up be asexual where you’re just not sexually attracted to anyone at all.”  
  
“But how do you know?”  
  
“That’s something you have to figure out on your own. I figured it out when I realized that I was not only attracted to Nathan, but I started feeling something for him. Even if I wasn’t ready for sex, I knew I wanted to be with him. And believe me, I really looked into it. After what happened with Benny, I questioned whether or not that was the reason, but when it became more about Nathan and not what had happened, I knew.”  
  
“But what if I’m not attracted to Gavin?” Michael wondered.  
  
“Ask yourself this… ‘Do I find him attractive?’ If your answer is yes, ask yourself why. If it’s no, ask yourself if it’s because he’s a guy, or if it’s because he’s obnoxious. Then test the waters. Find someone else from your classes and see if you find yourself attracted to him and if not, try a girl.”  
  
“Well, to be honest, I- I do think he’s kinda pretty.”  
  
“Okay, there’s a start; you find Gavin attractive. Now, ask yourself why.”  
  
“Hmm… I guess ‘cause of the way he looks. He once called me a pretty boy, and I thought it’d be more appropriate to call him that ‘cause he was pretty. I mean, he is obnoxious, sure, but if he hadn’t said anything, I would still think he’s pretty.”  
  
Ryan was a little worried about Michael finding Gavin attractive since the British boy was such a little shit. He worried that Michael might be in over his head with a boy who seemed to only be interested in sex. The thought of Michael with Gavin made the older man fear that Michael might not be ready for what could be in store. Not wanting to upset Michael, he kept that opinion to himself.  
  
“Does that mean you’ll call him tomorrow?” Without realizing it, there was a hint of jealousy and bitchiness in Ryan’s tone.  
  
“You don’t want me to?”  
  
“No, I was just wondering.”  
  
“It didn’t sound like it.”  
  
“Oh, sorry. Are you gonna call him tomorrow?” Ryan asked.  
  
“I don’t know… I might. Honest truth… do you think I should?”  
  
“I don’t want to tell you if you should or shouldn’t; that has to be up to you.”  
  
“Maybe… I guess I’ll sleep on it tonight.” As if on cue, Michael yawned widely. “Speaking of sleep, I’m starting to get really tired. Do you wanna go back?”  
  
“Probably a good idea.”   
  
Ryan and Michael got out of the water their top halves dried by now, and wrapped their towels around their lower halves. They both put their shirts back on and walked back to the apartment building.  
  
“Will you still be here in the morning?” Michael asked once inside the apartment.  
  
“If it’s okay with you, I’m gonna head out first thing. I’ve got some things to take care of in the morning; but call me tomorrow let me know what you decide.”  
  
“I will. I’ll see you soon. Goodnight.”  
  
“Goodnight, Michael.”


	7. Chapter 7

Michael stared at the house phone for the last few hours as he contemplated calling Gavin, only taking a break periodically to use the bathroom. Grabbing the phone from the counter, he took a seat at the dining table, and squeezed the little piece of paper in his hand--the one he transferred the number to--tightly.   
  
“Mom, should I call him?”

“Call who, baby?” Brenda asked as she finished cleaning up the kitchen.

“Gavin…”  
  
“Is he a friend of yours?”  
  
“Uh, not really. Mom, I think I have something to tell you.” Michael set the paper down by the phone and got up, taking his mom’s hand leading her to the dining table. “You might wanna sit down.”   
  
“Are you okay, baby?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I had a really good talk with Ryan last night, and he helped me realize something about myself. Well, I think anyway… Um… I um…”  
  
“Spit it out, baby. Unless you want me to guess,” Brenda grinned. “Is this something that might be life changing?”  
  
“You could say that. You could also say that this is something dad would _never_ approve of.”  
  
“Is Gavin your boyfriend?” The young man's mom asked presumptuously.  
  
“What?! NO! I mean… what?”  
  
“Michael, are you gay?”  
  
“I don’t know… I think I might be. Gavin is this guy in my class that I think is sorta pretty. Ryan said that if I find myself attracted to a guy then I’m probably gay.”  
  
“Well, how do you feel about girls?” Brenda asked curiously.  
  
“I’ve never really thought about them.”  
  
“Have you thought about other guys?”  
  
“This is really the first time I’ve ever thought about anyone,” Michael revealed.  
  
“Baby, if you’re gay, that’s great. If you’re straight, that’s great too. Whatever you are, I love you, okay? Were you worried I wouldn’t?”  
  
“No, not really. I was just worried about disappointing you.”  
  
“Sweetheart, you’ve _never_ disappointed me; not once. You’re the greatest son a mother could ask for. If anything, I should apologize to you for who I chose to be your father. The sad part is he wasn’t always like that. He used to be so charming, and sweet. He would do anything to get me to talk to him. When I finally did, he courted me until I agreed to date him; our wedding day was wonderful. But your dad would get so jealous whenever I talked to other guys. He used to think I would cheat on him, and he got really controlling. He talked about wanting kids so I wouldn’t want to leave him.”  
  
“What changed?” Michael questioned as he pulled out a soda from the fridge.   
  
“I don’t think anything changed. I think he was always a fucking bastard. He had to control everything. Even when we were dating, though at the time I thought he was just being sweet, he controlled every little thing: where we ate, how I dressed, what I ordered. I didn’t make a connection until after we were married, but by then I knew he wouldn’t let me go. I loved him, at least for a little while, and tried so hard to make him happy.”  
  
Michael popped open the top and took a large swig, careful not to belch too loudly. “I don’t understand how he could hurt his own family though. Why the fuck did he beat us? I was just a child when I first saw him hit you. It was like he didn’t fucking care if a three year old saw his father hit his mother.” The young man leaned against the counter as he drank his soda.  
  
“I don’t understand either. I think his controlling nature was what caused it. It was the only way he could keep us in check.”  
  
“That’s so fucked up!” Michael growled his entire body tensing up as he clenched his jaw.  
  
“I know, baby. That’s why we’re here and far away from Jersey. I don’t want to talk about your father anymore, all right? Tell me more about Gavin.”  
  
“I’m sorry; I need to calm down first. It feels good to get angry like this. It’s no wonder he started when he did. Now I might fight back.” Michael took several deep breaths and calmed himself. He looked at the time and saw that it was getting closer to evening, and he raced to the phone. “I’m gonna call him.”  
  
“Okay. I’ll be in the room to give you some privacy.”  
  
Michael picked up the phone and dialed the number. The sound of the phone ringing made him anxious and he almost hung up.  
  
“I hope this is a really fit boy on the line,” Gavin answered.  
  
“Uh… hi, it’s me, Michael.”  
  
“Oh, I was right. Hi, Michael. I knew you would ring.”  
  
“No you didn’t; you only hoped I would.”  
  
“No, I knew. I’m psychic like that,” Gavin replied smugly.   
  
“Okay, psychic, what am I thinking about right now?”   
  
“You’re thinking that you want me to ask you to dinner tonight, and perhaps a long walk through the park. Am I right?”  
  
“Well, you’re half right. If you’re still up for it, I’ll go to dinner with you tonight. But it’s just dinner,” Michael blurted out.  
  
“That’s all I’m asking for. Pick you up at seven?”  
  
“Um… okay.”  
  
“Wicked. Wear something nice, I’m taking you somewhere special,” Gavin divulged, the sound of rustling could be heard as the Brit got ready.  
  
“Nice like a tux or something?”  
  
“No, but maybe black trousers and a nice shirt.”  
  
“Okay. Should I wear fancy shoes too, or can I just wear my usual shoes?”  
  
“If you mean elegant shoes, then yes, of course. I’ll see you at seven, gorgeous boy.”  
  
“ _Please_ stop calling me that,” Michael begged. “I feel weird when you call me that.”  
  
“Weird how?”  
  
“Just… I’m not used to hearing it, and it kinda bugs me.”  
  
“Well, I think you’re gorgeous, but if you want me to stop, I s’pose I will. But I’ll be thinking it all the time, especially when I’m looking at you,” Gavin confessed.  
  
“Fine. I’ll see you later.”  
  
“Cheers!”  
  
Michael hung up the phone a little confused. Had he made the right decision in calling Gavin? Did he just set himself up for something bad? Will Gavin behave himself or will Michael have to end the dinner early? All these questions ran through the young man’s mind. He immediately picked up the phone again and dialed Ryan.  
  
“Hello?” Ryan answered.  
  
“Hey, it’s me.”  
  
“Hi, Michael! Did you call him?”  
  
Michael sighed. “Yeah, I did.”  
  
“And how do you feel about it?”  
  
“He keeps calling me gorgeous, and he’s still being really flirty. Should I just cancel?”  
  
“If he makes you uncomfortable you may want to reconsider. But Michael, I don’t want to tell you if you should or shouldn’t, I told you that last night. It has to be your decision. Why did you call him in the first place?”  
  
“I don’t know. I guess part of me wanted to see what would happen. Another part was I was really fucking pissed off at my dad--my mom and I were talking about him--and I guess it was sort of out of defiance. Oh! I told my mom I might be gay, and she figured it out before I even said anything,” Michael chuckled somewhat nervously.  
  
“So she was cool with it?”  
  
“Yeah… I don’t know why I’m surprised; I thought I might’ve disappointed her when I told her, but she’s fucking fine with it.”  
  
“That’s really good to hear. So, what’s the plan with Gavin?”  
  
“Dinner tonight, that’s pretty much it. I told him I don’t want anything else, although he assumed a walk around the park afterwards. He’s a fucking piece of work, I tell ya. We’re going someplace fancy, I guess ‘cause he wants me to dress all nice. I should probably go so I can get ready. Can I call you later tonight?”  
  
“Sure. I’ll probably just be playing video games since I don’t have much to do by way of paperwork yet. Have fun tonight.”  
  
“I’ll try… thanks. Talk to you later.” Michael hung up the phone and just as he took a step toward the bathroom, the phone rang. “Hello?”  
  
“Hey, I forgot to get your address for tonight. I can’t pick you up for our date without it,” Gavin proclaimed.  
  
“It’s not a date, Gavin, it’s just dinner.”  
  
“Well, it’s a dinner date, innit? Can’t you just let me call it a date? Please?”  
  
“Call it whatever you want, but it’s not a date.”  
  
“To me it is,” Gavin dared snidely.  
  
Michael sighed frustrated, but gave Gavin his address. “I gotta go or I won’t have time to get ready. I’ll see you soon.” Before Gavin had another chance to speak, Michael hung up the phone and high-tailed it to the bathroom.   
  
Michael took a shower then got out and searched their shared closet for his nice clothes. He found his black pants and a nice dark blue button-up, to which he gave a disgusted look when he saw himself in the mirror. Now he just had to find the shoes. He moved through the loads of stuff they had piled at the bottom of the closet, tossing some things out onto the bed, and other things to the floor.   
  
“Mom, where are those shoes that dad made me wear whenever we had to go out as a ‘family?’”  
  
Brenda entered their bedroom and about had a conniption fit. “What the hell are you doing?”  
  
“I’m trying to find those fancy shoes dad used to make me wear. Gavin wants me to look nice ‘cause he’s taking me somewhere fancy.”  
  
“Um… I don’t think we brought those with us; or they might be in storage.”  
  
“Fuck, I need those. Do I have any other nice shoes?”  
  
“I don’t think so, baby. Would he be upset if you just wore your regular shoes?”  
  
“I hope not… these are all I have. He’ll just have to deal with it.” Michael stopped going through the closet and blew out a breath.  
  
“I’m sure he’ll be fine with it. I hope you have fun tonight.”  
  
“I don’t know, this guy is really obnoxious. He keeps calling me gorgeous.”  
  
“He must really like you then.”  
  
“I guess.”  
  
“Please clean up this mess before you leave,” Brenda said then exited the bedroom.  
  
“Okay.” Michael cleaned up his mess with just enough time for a breather before enduring what may be the most interesting night of his life.  
  
The young man plopped down on his couch and tied up his shoes, hoping they’d be fine for wherever Gavin was taking him. He was getting nervous; Gavin considered this a date, and after a date there was usually a kiss. He’d never kissed anyone before, and if Gavin tried to kiss him, he wouldn’t know how to kiss back. It would be all sloppy and messy, and tongues in strange places. Did he have time to cancel?   
  
The sound of a knock caused Michael to jump up fast and almost fell to the floor. He caught himself, barely, and laughed. With a deep breath, he opened the door, and smiled awkwardly. “Hey, Gavin.”  
  
Hello, gorg… I mean, Michael. How are you this evening?” Gavin was wearing a long black trench coat looking like his usual punk self, and Michael gave him a curious look.  
  
“What’s with the get-up? I thought you were taking me somewhere special.”  
  
“I am.”  
  
“So why aren’t you dressed up?”  
  
“‘Cause I was planning on changing in the car.”  
  
“Seriously? Gavin, if you aren’t gonna take this seriously-”  
  
“Michael, relax. I’m only kidding.” The Brit removed his coat revealing a similar outfit to Michael’s, but with a gray button-up. “See? Oh, tell me you are _not_ wearing those shoes.”  
  
“It’s all I have. My good shoes are in storage. Will it be okay?”  
  
“I s’pose,” Gavin sneered.   
  
“We don’t have to go,” Michael said blatantly.  
  
“No… s’fine. You look gorgeous, though; Very sexy. Mmm mmm mmm.”  
  
Michael just shook his head and sighed. “Should we go?”  
  
“Well, aren’t you gonna tell me how I look?”  
  
Michael smiled a little. “You look really nice.”  
  
“Nice? Is’at all?”  
  
“You look… honestly, pretty. I mean, your face, otherwise you’re clothes look nice.”  
  
“You think I’m pretty?” Gavin grinned cheekily.  
  
“Yeah.” Michael felt his cheeks get a little warm.  
  
“Good… We can go now.” Gavin linked his arm with Michael’s and led him out the door.  
  
“Bye, mom,” Michael managed to shout as Gavin closed the door.  
  
The Brit led him out the door, down the steps, and to his car. He opened the passenger side door and Michael got in. He then got into the driver’s side and off they went.  
  
Before taking off, Gavin smiled at Michael. “So, can I have the number to your mobile so I can call you anytime?”  
  
“I can’t afford one right now.”  
  
“Oh, that’s why you called me from a landline. Now I understand.” Gavin started the car, and drove off.  
  
“You have your driver’s license already? Aren’t you just a freshman too?”  
  
“It’s a fake ID. My brother taught me how to drive before he left for uni years ago, and it was the only way I could drive in America.”  
  
“You are full of surprises, aren’t you?”  
  
“It’s part of my charm. Have I charmed you yet? Be truthful.”  
  
Michael smiled shyly. “Maybe a little.”  
  
“This is just the beginning. I’m gonna make you fall in love with me.”  
  
Michael scoffed. “Is that so? And how do you plan on doing that?”  
  
“With my wiles and charm. I’ve already intrigued you, I can tell. You wouldn’t be sitting there if you weren’t. So, the next step is to show you that I’m really fun, followed by a little romp.” Before Michael could comment, he smirked. “I’m kidding! Blimey, you take everything too seriously.”  
  
“It’s all you ever seem to talk about, or offer I should say.”  
  
“Are you interested though?” Gavin asked waggling his eyebrows.  
  
“I haven’t even had my first kiss yet.”  
  
Gavin suddenly pulled off to the side of the road, and gawked at Michael. “You’ve never been kissed? Blimey…”  
  
“It’s not that big a deal; there’s a good reason for it.”  
  
“And whas’at?”  
  
“I don’t really wanna talk about it…”  
  
“Is it bad?”  
  
“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Michael said more sternly. “It’s personal.”  
  
“Sorry, I was just curious,” Gavin snubbed.  
  
“Just forget it.”  
  
“No, really, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked after you said no. Forgive me?” Gavin simpered as he poked Michael in the arm playfully. “Do you forgive me?”  
  
Michael rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but smile. “Fine. You’re fucking crazy.”  
  
“Fancy a snog?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“It means can I kiss you?”  
  
“I don’t-”  
  
“I promise I’ll make it nice. If not, I’ll bugger off, and you’ll never hear from me again.”  
  
Michael licked his lips realizing they were a bit dry. He pressed his lips together to moisten them as the butterflies in his stomach began flying around. “I don’t know… What if I’m no good?”  
  
“Trust me…”  
  
Michael nodded, and closed his eyes. Gavin leaned in, gently grabbing the back of Michael’s head and pulled him closer to meet his lips. As promised, Gavin pressed his lips sweetly against Michael’s, and Michael pressed back. Gavin deepened the kiss just a little, but didn’t use his tongue. The Brit pulled away slowly, taking Michael’s chin in hand, opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
“Did you like it?” Gavin asked as Michael opened his eyes.  
  
Michael nodded. “It was nice.” Michael couldn’t meet Gavin’s gaze, and the warmth crept into his cheeks once again.  
  
“Are you blushing? You liked it.”  
  
“Shut up. Can’t you ever let a moment be nice without you being an obnoxious ass?”  
  
“Nope. It’s not in my nature.”  
  
Can we just go to dinner, please?”  
  
“Why? We’ve already had dessert,” Gavin replied boldly.  
  
“Just drive.”  
  
Gavin burst out in laughter as he drove them to the restaurant. The rest of the car ride Michael just watched the streetlights as they drove past each one, not daring to look at Gavin in fear that he might actually like the guy. They arrived, and Gavin told Michael to stay in the car. He got out and came around to open the door for Michael.  
  
“Thank you,” Michael said stepping out of the vehicle.   
  
Gavin took Michael’s hand as he closed the door. “Are you ready?”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“For the best night of your life?”  
  
“I’m ready for dinner, if that’s what you mean.”  
  
“Of course… what else would I mean?” Gavin asked almost innocently.  
  
“I can’t tell if you’re trying to make me like you or hate you.”  
  
“Like, hate, there’s not too much of a difference. It’s all the same, really.”  
  
Michael arched an eyebrow. “You’re very strange.”  
  
“Come on…”   
  
Gavin yanked the bespectacled boy’s hand, and they entered the restaurant. A young woman at the hostess stand greeted them, and Gavin gave her a nod. She led them to a table in the back in a private area, secluded from the rest of the restaurant. The Brit opened the chair for Michael to sit, to which he did, and Gavin took his seat.  
  
“Wow… a private table? You didn’t have to do this.”  
  
“I wanted to. If you couldn’t already tell, I fancy you, and I want you to feel the same way about me. Is it working yet?”  
  
“It would probably work better if you didn’t act like such a fucking idiot all the time,” Michael half-joked.  
  
“You think I’m an idiot?” Gavin playfully scoffed.  
  
“Well, you certainly act like one.”  
  
“It’s just how I am. I’m wild, and a little bit mental, but it’s part of-”  
  
“Yeah, I know, part of your charm.”  
  
“See? You already understand me,” Gavin delighted. The Brit leaned closer to Michael and pulled the boy’s glasses off. “Wow… you look ever better without these. Have you ever considered wearing contacts?”  
  
“I have, but I can’t really afford them right now either.”  
  
“What if I helped you with that? Would you wear them for me?”  
  
Michael had to think about that for a minute. “You’d buy them for me?”  
  
“Absobloodylutely! So, will you?”  
  
“Yeah, sure, I’ll wear them. It sure beats wearing glasses.”  
  
“Don’t get me wrong, you’re still gorgeous with them, but you’re even more fit without them.” Gavin folded up the glasses and set them on the table. “Do you mind?”  
  
“Well, I can’t see that far, but I can still see you, so that’s fine.”  
  
“Brilliant! You know… you have beautiful eyes.”  
  
“They’re just a boring brown.”  
  
“They’re beautiful. I could get lost in your eyes.”  
  
“Could you stop? You’re embarrassing me.” Michael covered his face with his hands, hiding his blush.  
  
“Am I making you uncomfortable?”  
  
“Kinda.”  
  
“Why?” Gavin inquired.  
  
“‘Cause it’s weird hearing these things.”  
  
“Has no one ever told you these things before?” Gavin asked with a softness in his voice.  
  
Michael shook his head. “No one.”  
  
Gavin took Michael’s hand and held it on the table. With his thumb, he sweetly stroked the back of Michael’s hand, and smiled affectionately. “I know I’ve been a bit of an arse since we’ve met, but I really want to get to know you better. I think you are a very gorgeous man, and I want to be with you. Will you at least give me a chance? I’m really not so bad once you get to know me. Ask Lindsay… she can vouch for me. I’m her best friend.”  
  
“Gavin, this is really sweet and all, but this is really new to me. If--and I mean if--we do get together, will you understand that I probably won’t be ready for sex for a while?”  
  
“Yeah, of course. I like to chat up all the time; it’s just how I am.”  
  
“Chat up?”  
  
“I’m a flirt. I like to say things to get a rise out of boys. It’s fun.”  
  
“Were you serious about being with so many others?” Michael queried.   
  
“Nah. I’m all talk. As they say, all bark, no bite… unless you want me to. Sorry... See what I mean?”  
  
“How about we have dinner, and we’ll see how the night goes? Afterwards, we can talk more about it.”  
  
“Very well.” Gavin released Michael’s hand, and the two boys ordered their food.  
  
They ate in silence, Michael mulling over everything Gavin had said to him, while Gavin couldn’t take his eyes off of Michael. He watched the curly haired boy as he ate, and Michael tried not to look at him.  
  
“Do you have to stare?” Michael spoke breaking the silence.  
  
“No, but I’m enjoying the view. Is it bothering you?”  
  
“A little; I’m just eating, and you just keep staring. It’s weird.”  
  
There was a long pause as Gavin seemed to be studying Michael. “Did someone hurt you when you were younger?” Gavin asked curiously but a bit insincerely.  
  
“I told you I don’t wanna talk about that! Why can’t you just leave it alone?”  
  
Gavin was completely confounded. “What? Did I say something wrong?”  
  
“Nothing happened, just leave it alone.” Michael pushed his seat back, grabbed his glasses, and jogged to the bathroom getting away from Gavin. Inside the stall, Michael slipped down the wall and buried his face into his lap, a combination of anger and fear coursing through his body. He bit down on his lip, trying to hold back tears, but not doing a good job of it.  
  
Michael heard the swing of the door, and tried to cover his sounds. He hoped it was someone who was just coming in to use the bathroom, but had no such luck. The voice he wasn’t hoping to hear started speaking.  
  
“Michael, I didn’t mean to upset you. I’ve just never known anyone who can’t actually take a compliment. Michael, if it isn’t obvious, I fancy you; and I don’t just mean as a friend, or even someone I’m interested in purely for sex. I shouldn’t have asked you that question, it was insensitive of me. Can we start over, please?”  
  
When Michael didn’t respond, Gavin tried again. “Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaase? I’m really, really, _really_ sorry.”  
  
After wiping his tears and blowing his nose, Michael opened the stall door. “There are some things in my life I don’t like talking about and there’s a really good reason for it. Do you think you could hold off on asking me questions like that?”  
  
“I’d really like to get to know you, but I don’t know what I can and can’t ask. Could I have a list or something, ‘cause I don’t want to be yelled at like that again.”  
  
“I’m sorry for yelling. I shouldn’t have gone off like that. Do you think we could go back out there and try again?”  
  
“Of course! You’ll find that I’m a _very_ forgiving person,” Gavin claimed, and grinned at Michael. “You know… you could make it up to me by letting me snog you again. I really loved it the first time.”  
  
Michael felt a little uncomfortable by the offer, but Gavin gave a little pout, and Michael found that to be really cute and gave in. “Okay.”  
  
Gavin wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist and pulled him close in a swift motion which caused Michael to have to catch himself on Gavin’s shoulders. Before Michael could object, Gavin kissed him deeply; his hands move up Michael’s back, one hand making its way into Michael’s hair, and the other one staying in place. Though taken by surprise, Michael melted into the kiss allowing his hands to wander around Gavin’s backside.  
  
The kiss lasted a good three minutes before the boys let up for some air. When they pulled away, Gavin gave Michael’s bum a little pinch, and Michael yelped.  
  
“Why’d you do that?”  
  
“Because you have a cute arse. So, what’d you think of that kiss?”  
  
“It was um…” Michael felt flushed and a little light-headed from the kiss. “Great. It was great.”  
  
Gavin smirked mischievously. “That’s what I like to hear. Now, let’s go finish dinner.”  
  
“I’m not really hungry anymore; but I am interested in that walk around the park now.”  
  
“See? I told you I was psychic. Let’s go then.” Gavin grasped Michael’s hand and made a quick exit through the door in the private room.  
  
“Wait! Don’t you have to pay first?” Michael asked, grabbing at Gavin’s arm to stop him.  
  
“Why would I do that?”  
  
“‘Cause that’s stealing,” Michael said, halting them just outside the door.  
  
“No it’s not, come on.”  
  
“Then I’ll pay for it.”  
  
“Michael, trust me, it’s not stealing,” Gavin remarked trying to walk away.  
  
“Then what do you call it?”  
  
“I call it a free dinner.”  
  
Michael pulled out his wallet, and counted how much cash he had on him. Unfortunately, it wasn’t much, and he sighed. “I guess I’m doing dishes.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“‘Cause you’re trying to dine and dash. That’s fucked up.”  
  
“All right, okay, just stop. I didn’t want to tell you this, but… my parents own this restaurant.”  
  
“Really?” Michael asked skeptically.  
  
“You don’t believe me? I’ll prove it.” Gavin pulled out his cell phone and dialed his parents. “Mum? My date doesn’t believe me that you own the restaurant. Would you mind coming to the door by the private area? I’d like you to meet him.” The Brit ended his call and pocketed his phone. “They’re on their way.”  
  
A few awkward minutes later, two people opened the door where the boys stood, and greeted Gavin in thick British accents.  
  
“Hello mum,” Gavin said brightly. “Father,” he said with disdain. “This is Michael, the boy I’ve been telling you about.”  
  
Gavin’s mum leaned closer to her boy and whispered, “He _is_ gorgeous. Hold on to that one, love.”  
  
“Hello, Michael. I’m Gavin’s father, Mr. Free. I understand you’re questioning my boy about our ownership of this establishment. I can assure you that we do indeed own it, and I would ask you to refrain from accusing him otherwise,” Mr. Free said proudly yet haughtily.  
  
“Uh, I wasn’t accusing him… I mean…” Michael turned to face Gavin. “I’m sorry I doubted you. I just thought you were trying to pull a fast one.”  
  
“Well, aren’t you glad I’m a forgiving person? Snog and make up?” Gavin said gleefully.  
  
“You really like to kiss, don’t you?”  
  
“It helps that you’re gorgeous.”  
  
Michael gave in and let Gavin have that one. “Thanks.”  
  
“Love you, mum! Father. Cheers!” Gavin once more took Michael by the hand and hurried him to the car. When they got there, Gavin pulled Michael until his back was against the car, and pushed him up against it, bruising the boy’s lips with his own.   
  
Michael, who felt abashed, almost pushed Gavin away. The kiss was so sudden, and so much more than the first two kisses. Then he felt Gavin’s hands work through his hair, and he fell into the kiss, and relaxed. This kiss lasted nearly five minutes, although if Gavin had his way, it would’ve lasted much longer, and led to something much more productive.   
  
“So, are you still interested in that walk around the park?” Gavin wondered as he opened the door for Michael.  
  
Michael blinked a few times as he readjusted his sight to the light from the streetlamp. “Yeah, sure. You’re not still mad?”  
  
“I was never mad, I just like snogging you. You’re getting quite good at it now.”  
  
“If you say so.”  
  
“I could snog you all night long if you let me. I would make it so good you’d never want to stop.”  
  
“I’m starting to believe that.”  
  
“Then my plan is working,” Gavin proclaimed with a wily grin.


	8. Chapter 8

_"No, Brenda, he’s not a little kid anymore. He’s gonna learn his place just like you did. I’m not giving him a fucking chance to fight back.”_  
  
 _“Nick, why? He’s your son! He’s a part of you.”_  
  
 _“He’s too much like you; weak, pathetic, and never fucking listens. If he thinks he can come to your rescue he’s sadly mistaken. I’m gonna beat the idea of out him before he has a chance to fucking blink.”_  
  
 _“You said you wanted kids, I gave you a child. How could you do this to him? He’s your flesh and blood. I swore I’d never leave you, I do everything you want me to, and I would never tell a soul about what happens here; can’t you leave him alone?”_  
  
 _Nick backhanded his wife for talking out of turn. “How_ dare _you question me? I will teach that boy respect the hard way. He’ll never get the chance to challenge me; he will only do as I say.”_  
  
 _“He listens to you. He’s never disobeyed you-”_  
  
 _“Yes he has; he’s disobeyed me plenty of times, you just always got his punishment. Now it’s his turn. MICHAEL!” Nick hollered to his son._  
  
 _The crying young teen stepped out of his bedroom, the most frightened look in his eyes, as he slowly approached his father. He knew what was coming. “Y- Yes dad?”_  
  
 _“Come. Here. Now.”_  
  
 _Michael continued to walk slowly, though deep down he knew doing so would only make things worse. He couldn’t look his father in the eyes, and kept his head down. He was visibly shaking, afraid of what was about to happen._  
  
 _His father shook his head in disgust. “See, pathetic. Stop your crying, now.”_  
  
 _Michael tried, with all he had to stop his crying, but it only caused him to sob more. He kept wiping his eyes, reddening the skin around, and kept sniffling._  
  
 _“I said stop crying, Michael. Are you a little fucking girl? Only little girls cry.” Nick made a sudden move and Michael flinched. “Pathetic. Weak. I will give you one more chance to stop your pathetic crying, and if you don’t stop, you won’t be able to move for a week; do you understand me?”_  
  
 _Michael nodded vigorously, and sucked in a deep breath, willing himself silent. He tried desperately to end his sobbing, but no matter how much he tried, he was too scared to stop. Without warning, he felt the sting of his father’s hand smack him hard across the face._  
  
 _His father didn’t stop there. After the first hit, he clenched his fists and began pummeling the teen, first in the face, and then in the stomach. The man swept his leg under Michael’s foot knocking the boy to the floor, and proceeded to kick the lad. He crouched down, and his fists once again were in control._  
  
 _Brenda watched in horror as she witnessed her little boy go through hell at the hands of the devil; the same hell she had endured for the past ten years. She wanted so badly to stop his hands, to grab her husband’s arms and stop her son’s pain, but she knew if she did, she might not make it through the night._  
  
 _Once the man was done he spat at his son, the saliva smacking the boy’s cheek. He turned to his wife with such darkness in his eyes she winced at the sight. “Clean him up. He’s still going to school tomorrow.”_  
  
Michael sat up in bed, the sunlight already peering through the bedroom window, shining against the white wall. He gasped for breath as if he were still in that moment curled up on the floor wishing he were dead, and feeling like he’d been hit by a semi going about a hundred miles an hour. He pulled off the blanket, too hot from the dream, and already drenched in sweat. When he calmed, he noticed his mom wasn’t in the room.  
  
“Mom?” Michael called out. “Mom!”  
  
Brenda came stammering into the room nearly tripping on her own feet just to make sure her son was all right. “Michael, are you okay?”  
  
Michael raced out of bed and embraced his mother tightly. “I was dreaming about the first time,” he cried into his mom’s shoulder.  
  
“It’s okay, baby. He can’t hurt you anymore.” She soothed her son with her gentle touch against his back.   
  
Michael wiped his eyes furiously, but the crying wouldn’t stop. “Dad was right, I’m a little girl.”  
  
“No you’re not. Crying doesn’t make you a girl; it means you have a big heart and you aren’t afraid to show your emotions.”   
  
“I hate him so much,” Michael expressed angrily. “Why did he want me if he all he was gonna do was hurt me?”  
  
“I’m still trying to understand that myself, baby.”  
  
Michael pulled away from his mom and wiped his eyes again, this time the tears subsided. He took a deep calming breath as his body relaxed, and sat down on the bed. “I just don’t get it.”  
  
“Maybe someday you can ask him yourself.”  
  
“Fuck that. I never wanna talk to him for as long as I live.”  
  
“That’s fine with me, baby. And you never have to. How about we talk about something more pleasant? Tell me how your date went last night.”  
  
“It wasn’t a date, it was just dinner,” Michael reaffirmed.   
  
“Dinner usually is a date, sweetie. Either way, tell me what happened. Did you at least have a good time?”  
  
“Yeah, I did.” Michael bit his bottom lip and smiled. “I had my first kiss last night,” he added shyly.   
  
“Really? Oh, my baby had his first kiss,” Brenda squealed.  
  
“Stop, it’s not that big a deal. Although, it was really good.”  
  
“So, are you two dating now?”  
  
“No, not yet; but afterwards we went for a walk in the park and just talked about everything. We even held hands as we walked.” Michael couldn’t stop grinning from ear to ear. “I think I actually like him.”  
  
“Well, it certainly sounds like it. So what did you guys talk about?”  
  
“Simple things… mostly about him. He likes to talk about himself. His parents own the restaurant he took me to last night so they have money. It’s a really fancy place too. I met his parents but I don’t think his dad likes me. Then again, I don’t think he likes his dad either. I sorta thought he was running out on the check and yeah… his dad didn’t like that. His mom seems to like me though. I found out when his birthday is, and what sort of things he likes and wants as gifts. Oh, he wants me to wear contacts and even offered to pay for them.”  
  
“Wow. Sounds like he really likes you,” Brenda acknowledged.  
  
“So he kept saying all night. He also really likes to kiss me apparently, and we spent a better part of the night in his car.”  
  
“Did you do anything else?”  
  
“No. I told him I’m just not ready for that yet. He’s cool with it.”  
  
“That’s good. Are you gonna tell Ryan all about it?”  
  
“Definitely. I should call him right now.” The young man hugged his mom then headed out of the bedroom and pulled the phone to the dining table taking a seat. He dialed Ryan’s number and it rang three times before he picked up.  
  
“Yello?” Ryan said.  
  
“Hey Ry, it’s me.”  
  
“Hey you, how goes it?”  
  
“Good, good. What are you doing today?”  
  
“Not much, why?” Ryan asked curiously.  
  
“I was wondering if you wanna come over for lunch so I can tell you everything that happened with Gavin last night.”  
  
“Oh yeah! How did it go?”  
  
“Come over and I’ll tell you.”  
  
“Well, I can’t pass up an opportunity like that, now can I? I’ll be right over.” Ryan hung up the phone and Michael made a beeline for the shower. He washed quickly, washing off the sweat from his nightmare, and letting the water soothe him. He toweled off and changed into clean clothes, and helped his mom make lunch.  
  
“Ryan’s on his way over, so we need a little more,” he told her.  
  
“I’m so happy for you, baby. You have a friend, you have a boyfriend-”  
  
“Not yet. Maybe… I don’t know. I like him, but I’m not sure I’m ready to date yet. Besides, if I tell him I wanna date him, he’ll tell me he knew I would say that, and once again claim that he’s psychic.”  
  
“He sounds very sure of himself, doesn’t he?”  
  
“Yeah… he’s obnoxious like that.”  
  
“But that’s why you like him, isn’t it?”  
  
“No… maybe… probably, yeah. He’s intriguing, and interesting; he’s also really pretty.”  
  
“I think you’ve got it bad,” Brenda giggled.  
  
The sound of knocking filled the apartment, and Michael sprinted to the door. Upon opening it, he smiled. “Hey Ryan!” He hugged the older man, and then ushered him inside.  
  
“Hey, Michael! Hi Brenda,” Ryan greeted.   
  
“Hi, Ryan. I just finished making lunch. I’ll leave you two to eat out here, and I’ll eat in the bedroom. I’m gonna do some more job searches, and hopefully I’ll find something soon.”  
  
“Thanks, mom.” Michael grabbed the two plates she left on the counter, and brought one to Ryan--who took a seat on the couch--and handed the older man a plate. He ran back to the fridge and grabbed them both a drink then sat down beside Ryan. “Hope you like turkey sandwiches. If you need anything for it, let me know.”  
  
“This is good, thanks. So… you and Gavin had dinner. How’d it go?” Ryan took a bite of his sandwich as he opened his soda then gave Michael his undivided attention.  
  
“It started off in the car; Gavin was driving, don’t ask, and I mentioned that I’d never been kissed before, and he just stopped the car and looked at me funny. He was really surprised. He asked if he could kiss me, and at first I was really skeptical about it, but he promised to make it nice, and it was.”  
  
“You and Gavin kissed?” Ryan reiterated surprised.   
  
“Yeah, it was really nice.”  
  
“Oh…” Ryan whispered to himself. “Aside from the kiss,” Ryan began to Michael again. “How was the rest of the night?”  
  
“Thank you for not calling it a date. Everybody else, including my mom keeps calling it that. It was just dinner… and a walk through the park. Did you know he likes to talk about himself?”  
  
“I’m not really surprised; He seems pretty conceited,” Ryan chuckled. “Well, more like completely full of himself.”  
  
“You don’t really like him, do you?”  
  
“Well, considering he’s disrupted my class all week, I’d say… I’ve got issues with him.”  
  
“It’s kinda weird now… I know you’re my teacher, but I feel like you’re not at the same time. I’m really glad we’re friends.”  
  
“Me too, Michael,” Ryan beamed. “So, is he a good kisser?”  
  
“Um…” Michael felt his face flush a little. “Yeah,” Michael said almost giggling. “We uh… made out in his car after our walk through the park; but that was all we did. We talked, and then we kissed. Oh! And I met his parents, unfortunately.”  
  
“Why unfortunately?”  
  
“‘Cause it turns out his parents own the restaurant we went to last night, and I sorta thought he was skipping out on the bill. He was in a hurry to leave, so I basically called him a liar. So, he had his parents come meet us outside and his dad yelled at me for accusing his son of stealing.”  
  
“Fuck. His dad sounds worse that Gavin himself,” Ryan partially joked.  
  
“Yeah, pretty much. His mom seemed nice, though.”  
  
“Does this mean you two are going to start dating?”  
  
“Not yet; I think he wants to, but I don’t know if I’m ready for that yet. I like him, but I wanna get to know him better first.”  
  
“I think that’s a good idea. Hey, before I forget, I’ve got a surprise for you.”  
  
“What kind of surprise?” Michael asked giddily.  
  
“Something I think you can use if you get into any trouble, or stuck somewhere. Here,” Ryan said handing him a box. “Open it.”  
  
Michael opened the box to reveal a cell phone. “You got me a phone? Wow! Thanks! But why?”  
  
“Just in case. You never know if you’re gonna need it. Nowadays pay phones are becoming obsolete, and I want you to have that in case of an emergency, or if you just wanna use it to call someone. I added it to my plan, so it didn’t cost too much if you’re worried about that. The phone was cheap when I added another line.”  
  
“Thank you, Ryan! This is so fucking cool!” Michael hugged Ryan tightly. “You didn’t have to do this.”  
  
“I know I wanted to. You can do more than just call people with it, you know.”  
  
“I’m not a total fucking idiot, Ryan,” Michael smiled.  
  
“I didn’t think you were. If anything, I think you’re pretty smart. You’re also a lot of fun to be around.”  
  
“So are you.” Michael picked up the plates and took them to the sink. “Do you wanna do something today?”  
  
“I’m up for it. Got anything in mind?”  
  
“How about seeing a movie?”  
  
“Sure. Only if I can buy the popcorn,” Ryan revealed.  
  
“Suit yourself, but I’ll get my own ticket.”  
  
“Deal.”  
  
Michael darted to the bedroom to inform his mom of their plans, and then the two boys headed to Ryan’s car to go to the movie theater.  
  
“Hey, Ry… Do you think Gavin and I would make a good couple?” Michael asked as they got into the car.  
  
“Do you want the truth, or a bold-faced lie?” Ryan started the car and drove off.  
  
“Humor me.”  
  
“Yeah, you two would make a _great_ couple!” Ryan exclaimed exaggeratedly. “How was that?”  
  
“So that was the lie I take it?”  
  
“Michael, do you want me to make up your mind for you? I can’t do that. This has to be your decision. As much as I’d like to say that you shouldn’t, I am not going to tell you not to. If you want to date Gavin then date him. If not, then don’t. Michael, I’m not your father, okay? I’m not gonna tell you what you have to do. I’ve come to care about you in the short time we’ve known each other, and I hope you make the right decisions for yourself, but I’m not gonna make them for you.”  
  
“I don’t know what I’m doing. All my life I’ve been told what I’m supposed to do, and how to do it, and if I didn’t obey, I got hit; or he’d hit my mom. I’ve never had to make my own decisions.”  
  
“Let me ask you something. When we first met, I could tell you didn’t really want to talk to me; but that day during lunch break I approached you and offered to tell you my story if you were interested. What made you interested? Why did you decide to come talk to me?”  
  
“I don’t know… you seemed… familiar. Does that make sense? It was like, I felt… drawn to you. Like, I had to know what you wanted to tell me.”  
  
“And that’s why you decided to join me?”  
  
“Yeah…” Michael turned to look out the window at the different shops flying by feeling a little confused. “I like Gavin, or at least I think I do. Last night was fun, and… different. I mean, we have fun too, but he was my first kiss. He was… my first… date. I wish this wasn’t so fucking difficult.”  
  
“Michael, if you want to date Gavin then I think you should; but only if you _really_ want to, not because I told you that you should. Do it because it feels right to you.”  
  
Ryan pulled into a parking space about a quarter mile from the entrance to the theater; the lot was full on a Sunday afternoon. They walked the distance pretty swiftly, bought their tickets, and then entered the building.  
  
“I’ll get the popcorn and drinks. Do you want coke, or something else?”  
  
“I’ll take root beer if they’ve got it.”  
  
“Okay.” Ryan stood in line for the refreshments while Michael walked into the arcade tucked inside a large corner of the theater. He looked at the many games including DDR, and an air hockey table. He’d always wanted to play those games, but whenever his family had gone out to see a movie together, his father kept them close, never letting the young man wander.  
  
“Ready?” Ryan called out bringing Michael out of his memory. He waited for Michael to catch up and the two went to watch the movie.  
  
When the movie let out, Michael and Ryan came out of the theater laughing, repeating jokes as well as their favorite funny moments from the comedy they just enjoyed. Ryan dropped the popcorn tub and his cup into the trash while Michael held onto his cup. The boys headed back to Ryan’s car and got in.  
  
“Where do you want to go now?” Ryan asked as he started the car.  
  
“You pick, I picked the movies.”  
  
“Hmm… How about we go to the arcade?”  
  
“There’s an arcade here? Not the one inside the theater, right?”  
  
“No, a bigger and better one.”  
  
“Where? Yeah, let’s go there!”  
  
Ryan exited the parking lot, and drove them to the arcade. Inside, they played all sorts of different games from old school Pac-man to Street Fighter. They battled it out in Mortal Combat, and zipped through different levels in Sonic. Epic would be the perfect word to describe the fun they were having. They even challenged each other to the highest score on a pinball machine.  
  
They two boys were so enthralled in their fun neither Michael nor Ryan had noticed Gavin standing behind them at the pinball machine, watching Michael have fun with their teacher.  
  
“This an interesting sight, innit though?” Gavin marveled.   
  
Michael turned around first, startled by the voice, and was shocked to see Gavin. “What’re you doing here?” He asked curiously.  
  
“Miles likes to play, and I’m brilliant at these games, although Lindsay could kick my arse in a game or two. But don’t tell her I said that. Hello, Mr. Haywood! I never expected to see you in a place like this. And with Michael…” Gavin gave Ryan a suspicious look, but Ryan just smiled.  
  
“Yeah, he was beating me in pinball. He’s better than he thought he was,” Ryan responded.   
  
Gavin rolled his eyes and focused on Michael. “You should come join us. It would be much more fun with you around,” he grinned coyly at Michael.  
  
Michael had to look away, a little embarrassed in front of Ryan. “Uh… I’d like to, but I’m hanging with Ryan… shit, I mean, Mr. Haywood.”  
  
Gavin smirked, saving the teacher’s name in his mind’s files for a later time. “Is this something I should be worried about? He’s not gonna take you from me, is he?” Gavin joked partially, though his tone remained light.  
  
Michael laughed and shook his head. “I’m not yours for anyone to take.”  
  
“You could be. Didn’t we have fun last night? Didn’t I make you feel good?”  
  
“Well, yeah, but I told you I don’t want a relationship based purely on sex.”  
  
“It wouldn’t be, I promise.” Gavin grasped Michael’s hand and gently stroked it. “I told you we could just cuddle, or snog, or whatever you wanted to do.”  
  
“I’m still thinking about it. Give me a little time, please?”  
  
Gavin sighed exaggeratedly. “Oh, fine.” He then pouted a deep pout, his eyes filling with sadness. “I really fancy you, and I really do hope you feel the same way about me. _Please_ don’t leave me hanging.”  
  
Michael felt a little guilty when asking for time. “I won’t… I just need a little time.”  
  
“Well, don’t take too long; I’ll be waiting. Cheers!” Gavin gripped Michael by the arms and pulled him into a hard, deep kiss, purposely being passionate, as if to tell Ryan, ‘don’t even think about it, he’s mine.’ “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He turned to Ryan and stared icily. “See you tomorrow, _Mr. Haywood_.” With that, the Brit spun around and sauntered off to his friends.  
  
“Wow,” Ryan said shaking his head. “That guy has some nerve.”  
  
Michael blinked a few times, completely thrown from Gavin’s kiss. “What do you mean?”  
  
“He just… came off very dick-ish.”  
  
“No he wasn’t, he was just being himself.”  
  
“Yeah, and ‘himself’ is a fucking dick.”  
  
“He was just flirting. He has a weird way of doing it, and he gets a little… overzealous when he does things. He’s a passionate person.”  
  
“More like a little fucking prick,” Ryan muttered under his breath. “Do you wanna go get dinner?” Ryan asked wanting to get away from Gavin as soon as possible.  
  
“Sure, I could eat.”  
  
The rest of the evening, Ryan and Michael had dinner, and talked about their video gaming time, and how much fun they had. Ryan reminded the young man about the following weekend, and how he could spend the entire time at the older man’s place playing more up-to-date video games. Michael showed his glee with a great big smile, and Ryan couldn’t help but smile back. Since knowing the boy, Michael’s smile always seemed to brighten his day. He knew he wanted to remain friends with the boy even if Gavin did weasel his way into Michael’s life. Ryan couldn’t help but feel like he needed to protect him, especially from Gavin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went shopping today, so this is later than usual, but here it is. Hope you like it.

The next week of school was considerably interesting. As always, Gavin would cause some sort of ruckus in class, and on Tuesday, instead of sending the Brit to the principal’s office, Ryan was given authority to give the boy detention, and that was just what he did. What he hadn’t expected, being the new teacher and all, was that he would be the one stuck dealing with the delinquents.   
  
As fate would have it, Gavin seemed to be the only one to have detention so early in the school year, and Ryan was left with the punk alone after school. Michael was unaware of Ryan’s predicament, and per usual, made his way to his friend’s classroom.  
  
“Hey, Ryan,” Michael greeted with a smile. On Monday, Michael managed to avoid Gavin’s questions about dating him, having some sort of excuse to get away from the Brit, and having his lunch break with Ryan. And since he didn’t share the same bus, he never worried about seeing Gavin after school. Unfortunately for the bespectacled boy, he wasn’t as lucky this time.  
  
Ryan pointed to Gavin with his head, and Michael turned to see him sitting with his feet up on the desk. Michael mentally cursed but didn’t leave the room.  
  
“Well, hello, love,” Gavin purred. “I was hoping I’d have the pleasure of seeing your gorgeous self again. I’ve been trying to chat with you about us. Have you thought about it?”  
  
Feeling trapped, and not really wanting to answer at the moment, Michael stumbled. “Um… I uh… I- I- I’ve been thinking…”  
  
Ryan could tell Michael was uncomfortable and used his authority to stop it. “Not now, Mr. Free; you’re in detention, which means _no_ talking,” Ryan said sternly.  
  
Michael practically sighed in relief, and shrugged at Gavin. He stepped out of the classroom to breathe.  
  
Ryan followed him out, but not before giving Gavin a menacing look. “Hey, you okay?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Truth is, I have been thinking about it… a _lot_ , and I do like him, but I’m scared. I’ve never been in a relationship before, and he keeps pushing it. I don’t like the pressure he’s putting on me.”  
  
“If he keeps at it, are you going to tell him no?”  
  
“I don’t know, it’s hard to say… I just wish he could understand that the more he keeps asking, the more I want to run away. I saw what my mom went through in her relationship, and I don’t want that. I’m so scared of ending up like her.”  
  
“Just remember what I told you… you’re parents don’t define you. They’re only a part of you, but you are your own person, and you make your own decisions. No one else can or should make them for you. If you’re not ready then you might want to tell him. If he keeps at it, maybe you should-” Ryan stopped himself. “You should make your own decision. I’m sorry; I wasn’t trying to tell you what to do.”  
  
“I need guidance though. I don’t know how to make a good decision. What if I tell him no and I miss out on what could have been the greatest relationship in the world? Or what if I say yes and I end up brokenhearted or worse?”  
  
“I can’t believe I’m about to say this,” Ryan quietly muttered. “What if you say yes and it turns out wonderful?”  
  
“So you’re saying I should do it?”  
  
“I’m saying follow your heart.”  
  
“Then I might need more time.” Michael let out a heavy breath. “I should probably wait for you somewhere else. I could stay in the library until you’re done.”  
  
“I understand why you don’t want to stay, but I’d really like your company right now.” Ryan leaned closer to Michael’s ear for the next part. “Frankly, I don’t like this guy, and I don’t really want to spend the next few hours with him alone. But you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to; I get it. If you do stay, I’ll make sure he doesn’t talk to you.”  
  
“I actually would rather stay. I like talking to you.”  
  
Michael followed Ryan back inside, and Gavin was sprawled out on three desks on his back, his head hanging just slightly off the edge of the first desk. He grinned, an upside down grin at Michael and rolled around to lie on his stomach.  
  
“Welcome back, gorgeous,” Gavin cooed. “I was hoping you’d come back. I just love looking at your gorgeousness.”  
  
“Do you always have to compliment me?”  
  
“I’m only telling you the truth. I’ll bet Mr. Haywood would agree with me… wouldn’t you, _Ryan_?”  
  
“That will be quite enough, Mr. Free. I don’t want to be here any more than you do, so sit down, and be quiet.”  
  
Michael opened the folding chair he had become accustomed to sitting on, and kept his back to Gavin. He could feel the awkwardness in the air thanks to Gavin’s previous statement. He didn’t give it much thought, but he could tell Ryan was uncomfortable with the notion, and he knew Gavin was getting a rise out of it.  
  
“Maybe it would be better if I go. I don’t want you to have to deal with his comments, and I don’t want him to get into any more trouble because of his comments. Where can I meet you after you’re done?”  
  
“Here,” Ryan said handing Michael twenty dollars. “Go get something to eat, call your mom on your cell, and let her know we’ll be a little late getting you home. Let her know you should be home in time for dinner.”  
  
“Thanks. I’ll see you in a little bit.”  
  
Before Michael could leave, Gavin hopped off his bed of desks and blocked Michael’s path. “No pressure, but I would really like to have dinner with you again really soon. Maybe Friday night?”  
  
“I can’t, I’ve already got plans this weekend.”  
  
“How about Thursday night, then? That would be better, actually.”  
  
“Um… sure. I’ll see you later.” Michael slipped passed Gavin and out the door, making his way to the closest fast food place near the school.   
  
“Mr. Free, I don’t appreciate your inappropriate comments in my classroom.”  
  
“Oh, do you mean when I said that you think Michael’s gorgeous? Well, you do, don’t you? I can see the way you talk to him, the way you _are_ with him. I saw you both at the arcade, the way you stared at him; you didn’t know I was following you from the moment you walked in. I saw the way you kept getting close to him, touching his shoulder, brushing up against his hand with yours… You want to bugger him over your desk, all sweaty and nasty until he can’t even think. You want that tight little arsehole just like I do, but guess what… I’ll get it first.”  
  
“That’s enough! First of all, you have no idea what you’re talking about, and second of all… Be. Quiet.” Ryan was a little more than frustrated with the Brit, but he had to wonder… was he right? Did Ryan want Michael?  
  
“I can see it all over your face, _Mr. Haywood_. You can deny it all you want, but I know deep down you want to shag him all over this classroom.”  
  
“Michael is just my friend, and I intend to keep it that way. I am his teacher and his friend… nothing more.”  
  
“See? You call him by his first name, not his surname like you do with the rest of your class. You let him call you Ryan, and if he were to get into trouble, you’d help him get out of it. Be careful, Mr. Haywood… I’m psychic, and I know exactly what you’re thinking.”  
  
“Is that so? The only thing I’m thinking, _Mr. Free_ , is how you’ll be spending most of your school year in detention.”  
  
“Is that a threat because I know the truth about you? You’re gonna put me in detention because I know what you want to do to Michael? But wouldn’t that cut into your time with him? Giving him rides home, spending time with him outside of class, taking him to dinner… and where did he get that cell phone? He told me he couldn’t afford one. Hmm… that seems awfully dodgy, don’t you think?”  
  
“I am not going to sit here and have this conversation with you, Mr. Free. I’d advise you to be quiet.”  
  
“Or what?” Gavin challenged.  
  
Ryan didn’t say another word to Gavin. He opened his bag and pulled out the book he was teaching the class and started making notes for an upcoming test.  
  
Gavin grinned widely knowing he had won the fight, but now he had to make sure Michael would be his before Ryan could convince him to say no. He slipped off the desk, and walked over to Ryan’s desk, leaning in close, his face almost directly in front of Ryan. “He’ll be mine, Mr. Haywood, and once he is, I’ll be taking up all his time. You won’t get to see him very often if not at all. I’ll make him fall arse-over-tits in love with me, and you’ll just have to watch it from behind your desk, aching for his touch, but only able to imagine it.”  
  
Ryan refused to look at Gavin, but he could feel the Brit’s hot breath on his cheek.   
  
“I know you can hear me, Ryan. Ryan… Ryyyaaan… he’s gonna be miiine. Maybe I’ll just bugger off since you aren’t paying me any mind. I’ll just go find Michael and kiss him the way he fancies it.” Gavin started for the door, and Ryan stood up from his desk.   
  
“Sit. Down.” Ryan’s voice was low, almost a growl, and he glared daggers at the Brit.   
  
Gavin was a bit surprised by Ryan, but took his seat acting as if it didn’t faze him, though deep down, that look terrified him.  
  
The next three hours the two boys stuck together didn’t say another word to each other. Ryan continued to plan the test, occasionally writing on the board notes for the next class, and Gavin staring into his phone either playing something online, checking his social media pages, or texting with a friend. Before the full three hours were up, Ryan decided he was done.  
  
“Get out of here, Mr. Free. I really hope we don’t have to do this again.”  
  
Gavin dropped down from his set of desks and sat down against Ryan’s desk, sliding his ass across the wood-like finish. “Will you give me a ride home, Mr. Haywood?” He asked innocently with big puppy dog eyes, and pursed lips.   
  
Ryan glared at Gavin, and folded his arms. “You’re kidding me, right?”  
  
“You do it for Michael, why can’t you do it for me?” Gavin kept the same face, and stretched his neck up closer to Ryan’s face.  
  
Ryan ignored him and began clearing his desk filling his bag with his books. He continued his set up for the next day.  
  
“You know, we could forego Michael altogether, and you and I could have a little slap and tickle, and perhaps a good shagging right here,” Gavin teased as he licked his lips sensually. He got on his knees atop the desk, and made reference to a blowjob with his mouth and hand. “What d’ya think?”  
  
“I think you’re a piece of work, Mr. Free; and your time is up, so go home.”  
  
“Your loss, sexy.” Gavin crawled off the desk, but made one last attempt to seduce Ryan. He fell to his knees in front of the man, and started playing with Ryan’s belt buckle. “I can make you feel good.”  
  
“Get off of me!” Ryan shouted, and pushed Gavin away. “Get the fuck out of my classroom!”  
  
Gavin was utterly thrown by Ryan’s sudden outburst and grabbed his bag running out of the classroom. Ryan sat down, his breath hard and heavy. The teacher closed his eyes and breathed slowly, trying to calm himself. He knew Gavin was an asshole, but he hadn’t realized how much until that moment. Michael popped up in his mind with his beautiful smile, and almost instantly he felt better. He worried whether or not he should mention any of what had happened to his friend. His heart still raced, but he finally calmed down.  
  
“I better go get Michael,” he said aloud to himself, and shouldered his bag leaving the classroom. Ryan got into his car and then called Michael’s cell. “Hey, where are you?”  
  
“Hey! I’m down the street, the place by the school.”  
  
“Oh, I know where you are. I’ll be right there,” Ryan said lethargically.  
  
“Hey, you okay?”  
  
“Yeah… just a long day. I’ll see you in a bit.”  
  
Sitting in his car, Ryan drew in a deep breath and tried not to think about Gavin and his sexual advances, and drove to meet Michael. He got out of the car, and put on a brave face and a smile entering the restaurant. Michael waved him down and Ryan joined him at his booth.  
  
“Hey, you sounded like you were kinda upset over the phone. Is everything okay? Did Gavin piss you off again?” Michael asked concerned for his friend.  
  
“I really don’t like him.”  
  
“What did he say?”  
  
“It wasn’t really anything he said, it was just his actions. I’m gonna make sure the principal has a different teacher run detention from now on. I’ll just have to give a reason why I can’t.”  
  
“That bad, huh?”  
  
“I don’t really want to talk about it. It’s not that I don’t want to talk to you, it’s just... I don’t want you to make your decision about Gavin based on his idiocy in detention.”  
  
“Thanks, I think. Ryan, while I’ve been sitting here, I couldn’t stop thinking about him. The way he is, the things he’s said, the comments he made while in detention… Just out of curiosity, is he right?”  
  
“About what?” Ryan inquired.  
  
“Do you find me attractive?”  
  
Ryan sucked in a deep breath, exhaling quickly. “Michael, you are a very attractive person, but we’re friends and I’m also your teacher, and it would be inappropriate to tell you if I find you attractive.”  
  
“Oh, I guess that makes sense.” Despite his attraction to Gavin, Michael couldn’t help feel a little disappointed, even if he wasn’t entirely sure why. “I think I’m gonna say yes to Gavin. I might wait until Thursday though.”  
  
Ryan wondered if Michael’s answer would’ve been different had he admitted to being attracted to the young man. “If that’s what you want to do. Just uh… spare some time for us so we can still spend time together.”  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Michael smiled. “I definitely will. I’m not gonna spend _all_ my time with Gavin. Of course I’d leave some time for you.”  
  
“Well, he might try to monopolize your time if you two start dating.”  
  
“I just won’t let him. You’re my friend; actually, you’re my best friend, and I really like hanging out with you.”  
  
“Good, because the feeling is completely mutual,” Ryan smiled radiantly.   
  
As the two boys got into Ryan’s car, Ryan kept thinking about Gavin’s words. Was the little punk right about his attraction to Michael? But Michael was only fifteen, and he was his teacher for goodness sakes. Should he pursue someone so young? And if he were found out he’d be in a heap of trouble with the school let alone the boy’s mother. He was then reminded of Nathan and how he felt about the man when he was Michael’s age. Could Michael feel the same way about him as he did about Nathan?  
  
“What’re you thinking about? You look deep in thought,” Michael said breaking his concentration.   
  
“What? Oh, uh, nothing really. Well, actually, I was thinking about Nathan and something Gavin said. It’s nothing though.”  
  
“Already keeping secrets from me?” Michael joked chuckling.  
  
“Heh, yeah, that’s it. I just want you to know I’m really looking forward to this weekend.”  
  
“Yeah, me too! I can’t wait to see what your place is like. Do you live in a house or an apartment?”  
  
“Apartment. I don’t need a big house just yet, so I have a one bedroom apartment.”  
  
“Hey, like us… awesome.”  
  
Ryan pulled up to Michael’s apartment building and smiled slightly. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
“Definitely. And don’t let Gavin get to you. He’s just obnoxious.”  
  
“Ain’t that the truth,” the teacher iterated. “Bye.”  
  
Michael waved and ran up to his apartment. “Mom, I’m home.”


	10. Chapter 10

For the next two days, Gavin behaved himself in class, not once making a joke about the teacher’s name, nor saying anything stupid to get himself into trouble. His friends were a little worried, but he assured them he had a good reason. Even Michael was surprised and wondered what had happened between the two to cause Gavin to behave. On Thursday, right after their English class, Gavin didn’t give Michael a chance to bolt, and caught his attention right outside the classroom.  
  
“Hey, gorgeous. I’m really excited about our date tonight. How about you?”  
  
“Yeah, me too. I have something I want to talk to you about tonight.”  
  
“Oh? What could that be?” Gavin asked with a knowing look.  
  
“I’m pretty sure you’ve already figured it out since you’re psychic, but I wanna wait ‘til tonight to talk about it.”  
  
“Well, I s’pose if I have to wait, I’ll wait,” Gavin sighed. “But don’t make me wait too long.”  
  
“I won’t. I’ll see you tonight.”  
  
“Oh wait… you haven’t given me your mobile number.”  
  
“Oh, right. Here…” Michael took out a piece of paper and wrote down his new number. “I gotta get to class. See you tonight.”  
  
The hours sped by as night fell across the town. In his apartment, Ryan pondered whether or not he should tell Michael what Gavin said and tried to do, but if he did, he’d be petty and he wasn’t about to stoop to Gavin’s level. Gavin was driving to Michael’s apartment excited that he was finally about to get what he wanted, and he was more than ready to shove it in the teacher’s face. In their shared bedroom, Michael sat on the bed staring at the vanity mirror above their shared dresser.  
  
“Ryan thinks I’m attractive… why am I thinking about that? He’s my best friend, I mean, is that normal? I find him attractive… hell, I think he’s fucking gorgeous, but that’s typical, right? Then there’s Gavin who’s really pretty, and I totally like him, even if he is a fucking prick sometimes. Well, not to me, but definitely to Ryan. Fuck, why did Ryan have to say he thought I was attractive? Why am I even thinking about it? He’s my friend, _and_ my teacher, that’s it.”  
  
“Michael, there’s a knock at the door,” mom called from the kitchen. “I think you’re friend is here.”  
  
“Thanks, mom.” Michael stepped out of the bedroom in jeans a nice t-shirt, and his favorite hoodie, along with a beanie because his hair was getting a bit shaggy. He slipped on his glasses and went to meet Gavin at the door. “Hey…”  
  
“Are you ready?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Did you get my text?”  
  
Michael pulled out his phone and noticed the message. “No… I didn’t even hear it ring. I gotta remember to turn it up. So, where are we going?”  
  
“My house. I’m having a party tonight, and I want to show you off.”  
  
“Gavin-”  
  
“Hup bup bup bup… Not a word. So, as you know I’m psychic, which means you are going to say yes to this question. Will you be my boyfriend?”  
  
Michael smiled shyly. “Yes I will.”  
  
“And my psychic powers win again. Then, my darling fabulous boyfriend, I want to show you off to everyone I know.”  
  
Into Gavin’s car they went, and Gavin drove them to his house. As they pulled into the driveway, Michael was certainly not expecting to see a mansion as they got out of the car.  
  
“You live here?” Michael’s eyes widened in awe at the sight of the large home.  
  
“My parents don’t just own the one restaurant they own several others back home in England and throughout the states. Plus, when you exchange pounds for dollars, you actually get nearly twice as much money, so we have more money here than we do in England.”  
  
“Holy shit.”  
  
“I agree. It’s lovely, innit? I’ll give you the grand tour before we join the party,” Gavin insisted.  
  
“I hope it’s not a fancy party, ‘cause I’m not even dressed for it.”  
  
“Don’t worry; I’ve got an extra tux in my cupboard you can wear.”  
  
“It’s that kind of party?”  
  
“Oh yes. Don’t worry, love… it’ll be a gas.” Gavin rushed him inside before his parents noticed, and up the long set of stairs into his bedroom.   
  
Michael’s eyes widened at the sight of Gavin’s rather large bedroom. It had things he had never seen before, as well as everything a young man of their age could ever want. Was this why he was so obnoxious? “You’re room is huge.”  
  
“I’ll bet you are too,” Gavin teased, and grabbed Michael by the waist pulling him closer and leading him toward the bed. “We don’t have to join the party just yet. How about you and me do a little slap and tickle, and see if it leads to anything more pleasurable.” He pulled Michael down to the bed with him then rolled them over, holding Michael’s wrists and grinning mischievously.  
  
“Gavin, you know I’m not ready for sex yet.”  
  
“I didn’t say anything about sex…” Gavin leaned down and kissed Michael fervently, pressing his thin body against Michael’s. He pulled away for a moment and removed Michael’s glasses. “I’m getting you contacts tomorrow.” Before Michael could respond, he commenced with the kissing, deepening it with every one.   
  
Michael felt himself begin to enjoy it as his body relaxed underneath Gavin. He also felt himself grow a bit as Gavin rubbed against his lower region. The moment intensified as Gavin decided to hook Michael’s hands together with one hand, and use his other hand to explore. Michael seemed to be all right with his movement that Gavin dared to go lower. His hand wrapped around Michael through his pants, and Michael’s eyes shot open.  
  
The curly haired boy shook his head against the kiss but Gavin wouldn’t release him. He tried talking but they came out in mumbles and moans. Gavin finally pulled away and pouted at Michael.  
  
“Is something wrong? Are you not enjoying it as before?”  
  
“I told you I’m not ready for this. I need to go,” Michael said trying to pull his wrists out of Gavin’s hand.  
  
“I’m just snogging you.”  
  
“And grabbing me.”  
  
“You’re hard, and I was curious as to how big you were, and how much I’d be able to take of you in my mouth. I was merely measuring you. Are you scared? You shouldn’t be. I told you I could make it good.”  
  
“Gavin, please get off of me,” Michael demanded fearfully.  
  
Gavin obliged, and sat next to Michael on the bed, arms folded against his chest, and gave the lad the saddest pout. “Michael, I wasn’t gonna hurt you. I know you’re not ready for sex, and I wasn’t gonna force you. I was just curious about you. You seemed so eager while we were snogging I thought that perhaps you’d be okay with me touching you.”  
  
Michael started to feel bad about what had happened. “I’m sorry. I just… it’s new to me, and… well, I’ve never even touched myself. I’ve thought about it, but never actually did it.”  
  
“It’s a wonderful feeling, I promise you. I just wanted to give you something nice. I’m starting to fall in love with you, Michael Jones.”  
  
“Really? Uh… wow.”  
  
Gavin intensified his pout. “Are you falling in love with me?” He flashed the puppy dog eyes, and Michael couldn’t help but find it irresistibly adorable.  
  
“Yeah, I think I am...”  
  
“Brilliant!” Gavin’s expression changed instantly, grinning widely. “Perhaps we could try again?”  
  
Michael couldn’t help but laugh. “You are a fucking piece of work, you know that?”  
  
“Better than being a gobby lil minge.”  
  
“A what?”   
  
“Forget it. I want to snog you more, and I want to tickle your pickle. Pleeeeeaaaase?” Gavin once again gave Michael a cute pout, and Michael gave in.  
  
“Okay. I guess we could go that far.”  
  
Gavin practically attacked Michael, once again pinning him down. He kissed him deeply and thoroughly while his hands wandered across Michael’s body. Gavin unbuttoned Michael’s pants, and slid his hand inside, and wrapped around the young man’s length, and Michael arched up as he moaned loudly. They spent the next hour making out while Gavin teased Michael’s cock, bringing him to the verge and not letting him finish.   
  
Without trying, Michael spilled anyway, and Gavin seemed disappointed, and pulled away from their session.   
  
“Aww… you weren’t s’pose to finish yet. I was hoping to drive you mad.”  
  
“You did…” Michael breathed out a little out of breath.   
  
“S’good?”  
  
Michael nodded as he calmed his breathing. “It’s good.”  
  
“Ready for the party?”  
  
“Not really… but I am hungry.”  
  
“I’ll bet you are. Let’s get you changed and we can eat downstairs.” Gavin opened his walk-in closet doors and pulled out the extra tux--which he had ready to go--and pulled out his as well. “Put this on.”  
  
“Can I wash up first? I’m a little sticky.”   
  
“The loo is through that door.” Gavin couldn’t help but feel almost like a villain as he watched his new boyfriend enter the bathroom with tux in hand. There was a giddy feeling coursing through his body as he finally had what he wanted, and no one, especially not Ryan, was going to take that from him.  
  
Michael emerged from the bathroom, a lot less sticky, and dressed in the fancy duds. “How do I look?”  
  
“Good enough to eat,” Gavin growled, and pulled Michael close again, ready to undress him at a moment’s notice.  
  
“Aren’t you getting dressed?”  
  
“I will… I just want to admire you in such lovely garb. You look rather dapper, even my father would fancy you.”  
  
“I’m nervous.”  
  
“Don’t be… just stay close to me and you won’t have to worry about any of the company my father keeps.” Gavin began undressing in front of Michael, and the boy turned away. “You don’t have to turn away, gorgeous. You’re gonna see it eventually; you may as well look now.” He stood by his bed completely naked. “Go on, have a look.”  
  
Michael hesitated to turn around, so Gavin took it upon himself to stand in front of Michael. “Like what you see?”  
  
“Gavin, put your clothes on,” Michael said covering his eyes.  
  
Gavin grabbed Michael’s hands and pulled them off his eyes. “Just one little peek, go on.”  
  
Michael’s eyes were still closed and he shook his head. “I can’t.”  
  
“Don’t be such a prude. I won’t get dressed until you look,” Gavin playfully threatened.  
  
“Just one look?”  
  
“Just one look.” Gavin had every intention to get Michael wanting more once the boy’s eyes were opened.   
  
Michael opened his eyes slowly, first peering through slits, and then opening them fully.  
  
“See? S’good, innit?” Gavin stood full frontal in Michael’s sight, grabbing the boy’s hands and placing them one on his ass, the other on his cock. “Go ahead…” He curled Michael’s hand around is cock and began stroking himself with it.  
  
“Gavin, what’re you… I…”  
  
“Shhh… just enjoy it. I know I am.”  
  
Michael pulled his hands away. “I think I should go home.”  
  
“You haven’t eaten yet; and neither have I.” Gavin fell to his knees. “May I?”  
  
“You don’t get it, do you? I’m not ready for this, and all you do is push. You know, I like you, I really do, but you’re making me really uncomfortable. Maybe Ryan was right.”  
  
“Why? What did our _esteemed_ teacher say?” Gavin asked bitterly. “Is he spreading lies about me?”  
  
“No, I just meant-”  
  
“What the bloody hell did he say about me?!” Gavin yelled getting in Michael’s face.  
  
“He didn’t say… Gavin, calm down.” Michael could feel his fear rising to the surface.  
  
“What did he say, Michael?” Gavin asked more calmly though through his teeth.  
  
“He just said you were a dick and obnoxious, that’s all. Why are you freaking out?”  
  
Gavin cooled off and took a deep breath. “I know he doesn’t like me, it’s obvious. I’m sorry, I just haven’t eaten anything, and I get cranky when I haven’t eaten. Maybe we’ll do this another time.” He stood up then finally got dressed. “Let’s go downstairs.”  
  
A little shaken, Michael did as his boyfriend commanded, and both boys went and joined the party. The party was much more interesting than Michael would have thought, and seemed to enjoy himself once what happened upstairs seemed to disappear from the air. Gavin was flaunting his new boyfriend in the faces of everyone there, especially his father, who didn’t seem fazed one bit.   
  
Michael had never seen so much food, nor had he eaten so much, and Gavin’s mum kept telling Michael to have more. She even packed him up several platefuls to take home to his mom and share with anyone else he wanted. By the end of the night, Michael had had a wonderful time. Gavin took Michael home, and the car ride was somewhat awkward and quiet now that they were alone again.  
  
“Michael,” Gavin began sweetly.  
  
Michael didn’t look at him, instead watching the streetlamps go by. “Yeah… Are you gonna yell at me again?”  
  
“No... I got angry for no reason. I just thought that our teacher had said something to you.”  
  
“About what? What could he have said that would piss you off like that?”  
  
“Things were tense when you left detention the other day. Mr. Haywood got really angry with me, and started yelling, and I thought he was gonna punch me or something,” Gavin insisted.  
  
“Why would you think that?”  
  
“I don’t know. I s’pose he was angry for what I had said about him wanting you.”  
  
Michael looked to the floor mat of the car. “He admitted to me that he finds me attractive.”  
  
“He did?! That bastard. I’m worried he’s only interested in you for one thing. I mean, he’s the teacher, don’t you think it’s inappropriate for him to be your friend? Truthfully, I think he on the pull for you.”  
  
“What does that mean?”  
  
“He wants to shag you.”  
  
“What? No, he doesn’t,” Michael said surprised. “He’s just my friend, and he told me that. He said he finds me attractive, but that I’m just his friend ‘cause he knows it’s not right.”  
  
“Then why did he get angry with me? Why do you think I was so quiet the last two days? He frightened me, Michael, and I thought he said something to you to make you not want to be with me.”  
  
“He said I should follow my heart, and I did. He’s never said anything bad about you.”  
  
“I think you should be careful ‘round him. If he tries anything with you, tell me, I’ll protect you.” Gavin said valiantly.  
  
“You? As sweet as that is, I don’t think you could take on someone as big as Ryan.”  
  
“You don’t think I can fight? I fight dirty if I have to.”  
  
“I really don’t think I have anything to worry about with Ryan,” Michael reassured.  
  
“Just be careful. I told you, I’m falling in love with you, and I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Gavin pulled against the curb beside Michael’s apartment building. “Promise me that you’ll talk with him. Find out the truth, and be your own judge. You’ll see that I’m right.” Gavin leaned over and kissed Michael sweetly on the cheek. “And when you do, I’ll be here waiting for you.”  
  
“Goodnight, Gavin.” Michael got out of the car and ran up to his apartment. Once inside, he sat down on the couch, his mind racing a mile a minute as Gavin’s words rattled through his brain. Was the Brit right? Did Ryan want something other than friendship? Would it be so bad if he did? Michael thought about Ryan’s story about Nathan and started to wonder if it was real, or just a story to gain his trust. Would Ryan lie like that to him? He was about to find out.  
  
After school Friday, Michael met up with Ryan, trying to block out all of Gavin’s words. He greeted him as he always had, and Ryan did the same in return.  
  
“I’m so excited about this weekend,” Ryan admitted. “I’m gonna show you all the games I have, and teach how to play as many as we can before the weekend’s up. And if all goes well, maybe we can do it again next weekend.”  
  
“I can’t wait either. They sound like so much fun.”  
  
Ryan could tell something was bothering Michael from his demeanor. “You okay?”  
  
“Yeah, just Gavin again.”  
  
“What did he do this time?” Ryan asked as if not surprised.  
  
“He just said some things that made me a little upset.”  
  
“So you two didn’t get together?”  
  
“Oh, no we got together, but it was… weird. I don’t know. I don’t wanna think about it. I’ve got my stuff so we don’t have to stop home first. I’ll call my mom when we get to your place.”  
  
Michael studied Ryan’s face for signs of disdain for what he had said about them getting together, but Ryan just smiled, though not very genuinely.  
  
“That’s great. I hope you two are happy together,” Ryan said trying not to sound sarcastic. He swallowed his pride, and smiled.  
  
“Thanks. I do too…”  
  
The ride to Ryan’s apartment was quiet, as Michael had a habit of staring out the window while thinking. Ryan glanced over at Michael occasionally, but the young man never looked anywhere else. The older man knew that even if he was realizing his attraction to Michael, he had to back off. He didn’t want their relationship to change over something that may never happen.   
  
Ryan pulled into a parking space with the number twelve on it, and parked. They got out, and Michael looked around.   
  
“Which one’s your building?”  
  
“The one over there; it’s not too far. Let me check my mailbox before we head inside.” Ryan pulled out his key and checked, only finding a letter from his mom and a bill from his cell phone provider.  
  
The two walked over to Ryan’s building, and entered number twelve. It was a quaint little apartment with little furniture, similar to Michael’s place, a smaller kitchen, and a bedroom to the right. He had a couch, a couple beanbags on the floor near the TV, and some TV trays folded against the wall near the couch. His TV sat across from the couch with several different game consoles and games galore on a small shelf filled to the brim.  
  
“Holy shit, that’s a lot of games,” Michael said in awe.  
  
“Eh, I could always have more. I love gaming; it helps, especially when dealing with extremely stressful situations… or people.”  
  
“Like Gavin?”  
  
“I don’t really want to talk about him. Can we pretend he doesn’t exist until Monday?”  
  
Michael laughed. “Yeah, sure.”  
  
“You can put your stuff in the room. If you want, you can have the bed, and I’ll take the couch.”  
  
“I don’t mind sharing. I share one with my mom, so it wouldn’t be any different.”  
  
“Are you sure? Look, I don’t want to make up feel uncomfortable or awkward.”  
  
“It’s fine. We’re just friends, right?”  
  
Ryan beamed. “Right.”  
  
“Then there’s no problem. Just tell me which side I can have.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter; either side is fine.”  
  
Michael entered the bedroom, and there were posters of a few different bands hanging on the wall. There were also posters from different games, and pictures sitting on a dresser of Ryan when he was younger, including a couple with him mom, and one with Nathan.  
  
Michael set his bag down by the left side of the bed and approached the dresser smiling. “Wow, he was really cute even then.” He picked up the one of Ryan from what might have been a few years back. “I wonder why he cut his hair. He looks really good with long hair.” He observed the one with his mother. “I wonder if this is his mom. He doesn’t really look like her if she is.” Then he picked up the one with Nathan. “Is this his dad? No, wait… his dad left a long time ago. I wonder… is this Nathan? Wow… Nathan was really hot. I can see why he liked him.”  
  
“You okay in there?” Ryan called out as he entered the bedroom. “Oh, I see you found my pictures.”  
  
“Yeah… I hope you don’t mind, I was just taking a look.”  
  
“Of course I don’t mind. I wouldn’t have them on display if I didn’t want you to see them.”  
  
“Is this Nathan?” Michael asked showing Ryan the photo in his hand.  
  
“Yeah, that’s him. I was about your age there… no, about sixteen, actually. Yeah, Nathan was handsome, wasn’t he?”  
  
“Yeah… I can see why you liked him.”  
  
“It had nothing to do with his looks, but they didn’t hurt,” Ryan chuckled. “It was his heart. He had such a big heart, always taking care of us even if he didn’t have to. After what happened with Benny he was always helping us out, whether it was getting my mom to bed after a drunken stupor, or if I needed any money to buy clothes, or any other necessities.”  
  
“Wow… When did you fall in love with him?”  
  
Ryan took the frame from Michael and stared hard at the photo smiling. “When I was thirteen. I was in love with him for a long time, but I hadn’t realized it until I was fifteen. I was afraid he didn’t share my feelings so I kept them to myself, but always found ways to spend time with him.”  
  
“When did he find out?” Michael wondered.  
  
“We shared a kiss one night while we were alone watching a movie. I was snuggled up close to him and just staring up at him, completely oblivious to the movie, and he looked at me and smiled. I asked him what he was thinking about, and he said, ‘you.’ I asked him why, sitting up so I could see him face to face, and he said, ‘I love being around you, and just having us time.’ I told him that I did too, and we just got caught in the moment. I leaned in and kissed him, and he kissed me back.”  
  
“That’s when he realized you had feelings for him?”  
  
“I think that’s when he realized he had feelings for me.”  
  
“That sounds really sweet.”  
  
“Heh… yeah, it was. After Benny, I was so grateful to have Nathan. Not just ‘cause I was in love with him, but because he was my friend; my honest to god friend. Someone I could talk to about anything and everything,” Ryan smiled setting the photo back on the dresser.  
  
“That’s so fucking awesome.”  
  
“Yeah it really was.”  
  
“I’d love to hear more about your relationship with him. Maybe, if things go well, I could have something great with Gavin.”  
  
Ryan tried not to let Michael see his disappointment and gave him a half smile. “If it’s meant to be then it’ll happen. I ordered pizza for lunch so it should be here soon. Wanna get started?”  
  
“Sure. Let me call my mom real quick.” Michael pulled out his phone and called his mom. “Hey, it’s me. I’m here at Ryan’s and we’re gonna have pizza and play video games all weekend.”  
  
“Have fun, and don’t forget to do your homework,” Brenda reminded Michael.  
  
“I won’t. Love you.”  
  
“Love you too. Say hi to Ryan for me.”  
  
“Okay.” Michael hit end and stuffed the phone back in his pocket. “Mom says hi.”  
  
“Cool. There’s soda in the fridge if you want some; help yourself.” Ryan dropped to the floor and set up a game in one of the consoles and sat back against a beanbag chair.  
  
Michael came back with two sodas, one for him and one for Ryan, and sat down next to the older man in the other beanbag. “You’re probably gonna have to explain how this shit works before we get started.”  
  
Ryan chuckled. “It’s really easy.”  
  
For the rest of the night, the two boys played several different video games, some longer than others, but Ryan wanted to give Michael a chance to experience more than one game. They took a break around dinner to go out and grab a bite, and then stopped at a convenient store to pick up more soda and a whole weekend’s worth of snacks.  
  
“Hey, Ry,” Michael started as they re-entered his apartment. “Do you ever cook, or do you always eat out?”  
  
“I cook sometimes, but not too often. Usually I just eat something simple like a salad, or something I can make easily. Why? Do you cook?”  
  
“Sometimes with my mom, but not really. I used to help her with dinner when I was younger. Do you know how to cook?”  
  
“Yeah, actually. I had to do it growing up. I’m no chef, but I can make some pretty decent dinners. Why, do you wanna cook together?” Ryan asked partially joking.  
  
“Yeah, maybe. It could be fun. How about tomorrow?”  
  
“What, seriously? All right, let’s do it. What did you have in mind?”  
  
“Hmm… how about spaghetti?” Michael inquired a little eagerly.  
  
“Sure! We’ll go shopping tomorrow. Let’s see, we’ll need noodles, sauce, hamburger meat, parmesan cheese--the real stuff, not the shit in the bottle-- and um… Anything else?”  
  
“Meatballs. It’s not good spaghetti without meatballs. And have you ever had it with sausage instead of hamburger? It’s so fucking good,” Michael insisted.  
  
“Really? Sausage?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s really fucking good.”  
  
“Okay, I’ll try it.”   
  
The boys had gone into the kitchen and set up the snacks in different bowls, and set them up in the living room on the floor near the beanbags. They claimed their beanbag, and plopped down with sodas in hand.  
  
“So, what’re we gonna play now?” Michael asked as he settled into his bag.  
  
“Sit back and I’ll set it up. You’re gonna love it.”  
  
Ryan set up the new game into the console, and the boys played until the late night or early morning hours. As they played, they continued to converse, talking about all sorts of things, though Michael seemed particularly interested in Nathan.  
  
“Can I hear more about you and Nathan?” Michael queried as they battled it out in a first person shooter game.  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“Anything… everything. Tell me about what it was like while you were together.”  
  
Ryan paused the game as he thought about different moments in his life with Nathan and each moment warranted a smile. “I was seventeen, as I told you before, when we first officially got together. After that kiss at fifteen, we had a long talk about our feelings for each other, and he told me we should wait until I was eighteen. Well, I didn’t want to wait that long, and just after my seventeenth birthday, I told him I didn’t want to wait. At first he was a little unsure, and tried to tell me no, but I told him I was old enough, and eighteen was too far away.”  
  
“You were pretty fucking persistent, huh?” Michael chortled thinking about how Ryan said that about him.  
  
“Extremely, considering I kept trying from fifteen on. I always told him we could just keep it a secret, but he didn’t want to disrespect me like that. But once I was seventeen, I finally convinced him I was old enough, and he agreed… reluctantly. We spent every moment he was at the house together, and mom always thought we were just really good friends… like ‘father and son’ friends. Little did she know…” Ryan gave a hearty chuckle.   
  
“You were a bad boy, huh?”  
  
“Something like that, yeah. But I wasn’t ready for sex, and he was completely okay with that. I just wanted to feel loved, and now I did… I mean, truly, not just when we’d snuggle and be friends. Do you get what I mean?”  
  
“Yeah, I think I do.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Not like, exactly, but I get what you’re saying. When you snuggled with him, was it… nice?”  
  
“Oh yeah. Even before we were together.” Ryan looked up at the ceiling as if he were watching the moment come alive before his eyes. “We would just cuddle real close, and I could smell him. He always smelled like beer and sweat, with a splash of his aftershave.”  
  
There was a large part of Michael that suddenly wanted that closeness. He had never experienced it before, not the way Ryan described it, and he realized just how badly he desired it. “That sounds really nice.”  
  
“Yeah, it really is… especially when there’s no expectations whatsoever.”  
  
“When you and Nathan finally got together, did he ever make you feel like you had to move forward quickly? Like, I know you said he never pushed you to have sex until you were ready, but, at any point did you ever feel like you had to do something?” Michael enquired timidly.  
  
“Like a blowjob or something?”  
  
“Or a hand job.”  
  
“Did Gavin make you do something you didn’t want to?”  
  
Michael bit down on his lower lip. “Kinda. I mean, I enjoyed it, but um… I told him I wasn’t ready and he sort urged me to do it.”  
  
“What happened exactly, Michael?” Ryan held back a rage he could feel building inside, but his voice showed disapproval.  
  
“Well, we were at his house--well, more like mansion--and he wanted to make out for a while, but then he got really touchy. I told him I wanted to go home, but he said he was ‘measuring me’ ‘cause he wanted to know how much he could take in his mouth.”  
  
“Is that all?”  
  
“Um… we started making out again, and he put his hand down my pants and jerked me off.”  
  
“Did you want it, Michael?” Ryan asked worriedly.  
  
“Not at first… but it wasn’t that bad. Actually, it felt really good.”  
  
“Michael, did you ever, at any point, tell him no?”  
  
“Not really. I told him I wasn’t ready and that I wanted to go home. He convinced me I wanted more, and it happened. But I never really said no.”  
  
Ryan sighed heavily, blowing the air out slowly trying to stay calm. “That little fucker is really starting to piss me off.”  
  
“Whoa, hey, it’s okay. I’m fine, really. He didn’t hurt me he just… took it further than I wanted to go.”  
  
“And what if he does it again? What if next time you don’t even have a say? What if-”  
  
“Ryan, calm down, please. I won’t let him hurt me.”  
  
“Promise me that if he tries to, or ever does, you’ll tell me,” Ryan begged.  
  
Okay, I promise.”   
  
Michael looked a bit frightened by Ryan’s outburst, and Ryan immediately calmed down.   
  
“I’m sorry, Michael. It’s just… I don’t want what happened to me to happen to you.” Ryan’s thoughts went back to the day of detention when Gavin tried to give him a blowjob. “I don’t trust him.”  
  
“He says he’s falling in love with me…”  
  
“Do you believe him?”  
  
“I want to. I don’t know… It’d be kinda cool since I’ve never had anyone be in love with me before.”  
  
Ryan sat there building up his courage to tell Michael the truth about Gavin, but the look on Michael’s face, the one that showed that he was hopeful, Ryan resisted and kept his mouth shut. “It’s a really nice feeling.”  
  
“Ryan?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Can we snuggle?”  
  
Ryan pulled the beanbag with Michael still on it closer to him, and then gently pulled Michael down to lie on his chest. Ryan readjusted his position so both could be comfortable.  
  
“How’s that?” Ryan wondered.  
  
“It’s nice.”   
  
As the early morning hours approached, Michael could feel sleep dragging him under. Ryan noticed by the way Michael was playing and suggested they head to bed. Pulling the covers back, Ryan set up his pillows against the headboard then took off his clothes down to his boxers. Michael changed into what he usually wore to bed. The younger man got under the covers first, feeling the comfort of the soft sheets, and set his pillows up for maximum relaxation.  
  
“Your bed is comfy,” Michael complimented as sleep began to overtake him.  
  
“Yeah… I like to be cozy. You sure you still wanna keep these sleeping arrangements?” Ryan asked before getting into the bed.  
  
Michael patted the bed and smiled. “Lie down. It’s your bed, I don’t mind.”  
  
Ryan got under the covers and as soon as he did, Michael scooted closer to him, wrapping the older man’s arm around his waist.  
  
“Goodnight, Ryan,” a very sleepy Michael mutter as he closed his eyes.  
  
“Goodnight, Michael. Sweet dreams…”


	11. Chapter 11

Ryan awoke first, getting out of bed slowly in case it woke up his friend, who was sprawled out near the edge of the bed. He chuckled softly then made his way into the bathroom relieving himself. After cleaning up, he put on his soft terrycloth robe and walked into the kitchen. He started a simple breakfast consisting of frozen waffles from a toaster. As he was finishing up, he heard the young man in the bathroom.  
  
Michael stepped out rubbing his eyes and yawning. “What smells so good?”  
  
“Waffles. Have a seat, they’re just about done.” Ryan snatched the last two waffles as they popped out of the toaster. He brought the two platefuls, syrup, and butter to the table setting a plate in front of Michael. “Dig in.”  
  
The warm buttery and syrupy waffles were the perfect way for the two boys to start the day. Each bite was savored as silence filled the room. Once their plates were empty and both were fully awake, they smiled at each other.  
  
“Morning,” Michael finally said taking both plates to the sink to wash them.  
  
“You don’t have to do that.”  
  
“I don’t mind. How’d you sleep last night?” Michael asked setting the dishes in the strainer beside the sink.  
  
“Surprisingly well… you?”  
  
“Best night’s sleep I’ve ever had. The bed in our apartment isn’t very comfortable, but it works, and living back in Jersey, I don’t think I got more than three to four hours a night, having been woken up with the sound of my dad going at it on my mom. Then I’d just curl up and cry.”  
  
“If I ever have a run in with your dad, he’ll wish he never existed.”  
  
“Thanks, but mom says he shouldn’t be able to find us.”  
  
“He better hope he doesn’t…”  
  
In a normal situation, Michael would’ve most likely been frightened by the way Ryan was reacting, but instead he smiled. “You are so awesome!”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“‘Cause you’re all macho and willing to fight for me and my mom.”  
  
Ryan laughed. “The English teacher in me is cringing at the way you said, ‘me and my mom’ instead of ‘my mom and me;’ but I’m ignoring that ‘cause right now I’m not your teacher. Michael, I hope you know that I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“You’re my friend, and friends help each other out.”  
  
“Kinda like Nathan did for you?”  
  
Ryan snorted. “Yeah, kinda like that.” His face suddenly went completely serious. “I mean it though… if anyone tries to hurt you, they won’t know what hit them.”  
  
Michael embraced the older, somewhat taller man tightly around his waist burying his face in the man’s chest trying not to cry. “Thank you.”  
  
Ryan wrapped his arms around the younger man and hugged him just as tightly. The two stayed this way for several minutes, no one moving, no one saying a word. The peace in the room was earsplitting as neither one wanted to let go. Eventually, they did, but the feeling lingered.  
  
“So, we’re making spaghetti tonight, right?” Ryan asked breaking the stillness.  
  
“Yep. Do you mind if I go take a shower before we go?”  
  
“Of course! You don’t even have to ask.”  
  
Michael went to take a shower, and while the young man was in there, Ryan took the opportunity to read the letter he’d gotten from his mom. He hesitated to open it, not really in the mood to deal with her drunken hatred due to the fact he was gay. But despite her issues, he still cared for her, and opened the letter.  
  
 _Your little fucking boyfriend showed up here looking for you. You know the one that thought it was right to fuck a seventeen year old instead of his mother. He was looking for you. I told him you fucked off after you finished college. The only reason I’m writing is cuz he’s offering me money to pay for shit, but you have to call him. So call your homo boyfriend cuz I need money. (706) 555-6214. That’s his number. By the way, you haven’t visited me in a while, you better get your little homo ass home soon._  
  
 _Love,_  
  
 _Mom_  
  
Ryan sighed. “She must’ve been drunk while writing this.” He entered his bedroom and picked up his cell phone. He dialed the number into his phone but didn’t hit call. He saved it then slipped the letter back into the envelope stashing it in his dresser. He sat on the bed as he pondered whether or not he should call the man he used to love, and still somewhat loved just for his mother’s sake.   
  
Ryan heard the water shut off, and put his phone back down on the little table by his bed. It was something he would deal with later.   
  
Michael entered the bedroom with a towel covering his lower extremities, not expecting Ryan to be in there. “Oh, shit. I didn’t think you were in here.”  
  
“Don’t worry I’ll go back out there. Go ahead and get changed.”  
  
“You don’t have to go, Ryan, I’m just changing. I changed in front of you last night.”  
  
“No, I really should go.” Ryan left the room before Michael could protest, and exhaled a heavy breath as he hid in the bathroom. He took advantage of his hiding place and took a shower.  
  
Michael changed quickly, but when he heard the shower on, he decided to relax a little. He was still tired from having such a late yet really fun night with Ryan, and having a fairly early morning. He lied down while he waited closing his eyes only for a moment, when his phone rang.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hey, gorgeous.”  
  
“Oh, hey Gavin. What’s up?”  
  
“I was just thinking about the other night, and I was wondering if you’re still cheesed off at me.”  
  
“Not really. I just hope that the next time I tell you I’m not ready, you’ll respect that,” Michael said.  
  
“So there will be a next time?” Gavin asked hopeful. “Good, I was certainly hoping. How about tonight?”  
  
“Gavin, I told you I have plans all weekend.”  
  
“Oh, right, with Mr. Haywood,” Gavin said spitefully. “How is our _beastly_ teacher?”  
  
“He’s fine. He’s in the shower at the moment.”  
  
“Have you asked him yet?”  
  
“No, not yet. We’ve been playing video games all night, and eating junk food.”  
  
“Did he try anything with you?” Gavin queried.  
  
“No, not at all.” Michael thought about their snuggle time, but felt there was no need to mention that. “He’s been totally normal like always.”  
  
“Just be careful. I’m worried about you, love, and I don’t want anything or anyone to hurt you.” Gavin didn’t sound very authentic, but Michael couldn’t really tell.  
  
“Thanks. I’m fine, really. I’ll call you tomorrow when I get home, okay?”  
  
Gavin sighed dramatically. “All right. I s’pose I’ll wait until tomorrow to hear your lovely voice again. Talk to the man, find out the truth, though.”  
  
“I’ll ask, I promise.”  
  
“Smashing! Cheers!” Gavin ended the call first, and Michael slipped his phone back into his pocket. Why did talking to Gavin feel like such a chore?  
  
“Who was that?” Ryan asked having heard the last part of the conversation. The man had his jeans on but no shirt and his chest glistened with the few water droplets still visible.  
  
“Oh, it was Gavin. He was wondering where I was and tried to get me to go out with him tonight.”  
  
“Do you want to go?” Ryan asked as he toweled his hair.  
  
“No, I already told him I had plans this weekend.”  
  
Ryan smiled internally as he thought about how Michael would rather stay with him than go with his boyfriend. “That’s cool. Let me get dressed and we can head out to the store now, or we can just completely veg out and do nothing at all, well, except play or watch something.”  
  
“I’m down for whatever. What do you wanna do?”  
  
“How about we watch a movie?”  
  
“Let’s do it.”  
  
“Pick something.”  
  
Ryan took out a large CD case full of DVDs from a box in a closet for Michael to rifle through, and then went to put on a shirt while Michael picked out a movie. Upon returning, Ryan segued from the bedroom to the kitchen to make some popcorn in the microwave. Dumping the popcorn in a bowl, Ryan reentered the living room, falling back into the couch and spilled some popcorn on the floor. Michael found a good movie and slipped it into the player then joined Ryan on the couch curling up into the older man’s chest.  
  
Michael had never felt so at ease, and the two boys watched the movie just enjoying each others’ company. At one point, Michael stole the remote and paused the movie, and a popcorn fight broke out. There was kernels everywhere; on the floor, on the couch, in the couch, in each others’ hair, and on their clothes. But they didn’t care, and left the mess until they finished watching the film.  
  
Afterwards, Ryan and Michael headed out to the grocery store to pick up the night’s ingredients for the spaghetti dinner. Going through the aisles, the two boys made a game of finding certain items to see who could get them first without causing a scene. Michael would go down one aisle and Ryan another, Michael running around trying to beat Ryan when he was stopped by a clerk asking him not to run in the store.   
  
Ryan obviously won that game, and they paid for their products. The drive back found the two boys singing at the top of their lungs to something stupid on the radio, and dancing in their seats as best they could.   
  
Finally back at Ryan’s, they unloaded the groceries onto the counter, and pulled out the necessary utensils, pans, and pots as well as seasonings. Michael browned the sausage meat as Ryan got the noodles started. They mixed the sauce into the meat and added the different seasonings including a little salt, black pepper, some chili powder for spice, a little oregano, and a hint of basil.  
  
“This is gonna be so good,” Michael commented as the food cooked on the stove.   
  
Michael stayed close to the sauce to stir it so it wouldn’t get stuck to the bottom of the pan. Ryan opened the bag of frozen meatballs adding several to a plate and microwaved them until they were warm. He added them to the sauce, and Michael stirred them in.  
  
“It’s too bad we couldn’t make our own meatballs. That would’ve been better,” Michael remarked.  
  
“We’ll do that next time and spend the whole day making them,” Ryan insisted as he pushed down the dry parts of the noodles.  
  
As both pans started to boil, Michael turned down the one with the sauce, and Ryan drained the noodles adding them to the other pan. The younger man mixed it all up and let it simmer for a little bit then once it finished, he turned everything off.  
  
“Can you get the plates?” Michael asked Ryan.  
  
“Sure thing,” Ryan winked and Michael laughed.  
  
The older man set the plates beside the pan, and Michael grabbed the noodle spoon and served a plateful for Ryan.  
  
“Here you go,” Michael said handing Ryan the plate.   
  
Ryan retrieved the eating utensils and set them on the counter. “There’s a fork and spoon for you.” Ryan shredded some parmesan onto his spaghetti then headed to the couch.  
  
“Thanks,” Michael replied as he scooped his serving of spaghetti onto his plate. He swiped the silverware, added some parmesan, and then took his seat on the couch next to Ryan.   
  
“Another movie?” Ryan inquired setting his plate beside him in case he had to get up.  
  
“Sure. You pick this time.”  
  
Ryan did so, and set the movie into the player. He sat back down and Michael curled up by his side, and both enjoyed their meal and movie.  
  
During the movie, Michael set his plate down on the floor and really snuggled into Ryan, as Ryan wrapped his arm around the younger man. Michael breathed in the older man’s scent, partially smelling of the dinner he’d just finished, but mostly of Cool Water aftershave, soap, and Old Spice. He never wanted this feeling to end, and was grateful to have such a wonderful person like Ryan in his life.  
  
The two boys decided to spend the entire night watching movie after movie, loading up on more of the snacks they had purchased, and filling up on soda. By the end of the night, Michael had fallen asleep in Ryan’s arms, so the older man gently picked him up and carried him to the bed. He removed the boy’s shoes, covered him up, and then stripped down to his boxers scooting closer to Michael, who cuddled up against him.  
  
The last day of the weekend, and Ryan was up first again. He decided to let Michael sleep a little while longer so he held off on making breakfast until the younger man awoke. He got dressed and made his way to the living room. He held his cell phone in his hand thumbing through his contacts, reluctant to call him mom. Finally, he hit call, and anticipated ending the call before she answered.  
  
“Who the hell is this now?” Ryan’s mother answered drunkenly with a thick Georgian accent.  
  
“Well, hello to you too, ma,” Ryan uttered sourly.  
  
“Oh, it’s you. When are you coming to see me again? You move away so you don’t have to see me, right? I only gave you life and raised you.”  
  
“Not really; I actually raised myself, and babysat you pretty much all my life,” Ryan reminded.  
  
“I ain’t no baby. So you gonna call that boyfriend of yours to help out your mother?”  
  
“I don’t know, ma. I haven’t spoken with Nathan in years. Why does he want me to call him? Did he tell you?”  
  
“Alls I know is that he came over here and told me to have you call him and he’d give me some money.” A banging sound could be heard over the phone as Ryan’s mom crashed into a table knocking over some dishes. “Aw, fuck!”  
  
“Hit the table again, ma?”  
  
“Shut up!”  
  
“How much did you have to drink today?” Ryan asked.  
  
“Same I always drink. T’ain’t none of your business. Just call the fucking homo so I can get my money.”  
  
“Are you okay, ma? Do you need me to send you money?” Ryan asked concerned for his mom.  
  
“You’re a teacher, you ain’t got much.”  
  
“Ma, you know I’ll always help you if you need it.”  
  
“I want you to come see me. Can’t you fly out next weekend or something?”  
  
“Is it serious?”  
  
“Just get your ass out here and see you ma! Call your boyfriend!”  
  
“Fine, fuck! I’ll call you back when I’m done,” Ryan promised.  
  
“Good. Love you, boy.”  
  
“Love you too, ma.” As frustrating as she was, Ryan still loved his mother despite her discretions. He ended the call and closed his eyes. Sucking in a deep breath, he exhaled slowly as the stress built up in his lower back. What did Nathan want with him? Did he want him back? Even if he did, Ryan wouldn’t take him back. That part of his life was over now, and he had moved on.  
  
Ryan scrolled down to Nathan’s number and stared at the screen for what felt like an eternity, but in reality was no more than a minute. With hesitation, he hit call, and the phone began to ring.  
  
Ryan waited nervously as it continued to ring and no one picked up. Maybe his mother was wrong and Nathan didn’t want to talk to him. Maybe she was just too drunk to actually hear what he had said.  
  
The line suddenly picked up. “Hello? Who’s this?” The voice of another thick Georgian drawl answered.  
  
Ryan hadn’t heard that voice in years. All at once it brought back a flood of emotions he hadn’t known for so long. “Um… hi. It’s… Ryan.”  
  
“Holy shit, it’s good to hear your voice. How are you?”  
  
“I’m good,” Ryan said, his voice wavering. He refused to let himself cry, though he was on the verge.  
  
“That’s good. You liking Texas?”  
  
“It’s not as humid, but it’s still hot. Yeah, I like it out here.”  
  
“That’s great! Have anyone special in your life right now?” Nathan’s voice displayed a sadness Ryan had never heard before.  
  
“Sort of… crazy thing is it reminds me of us back in the day. His name is Michael and he’s fucking amazing. He’s sweet, he’s beautiful, he’s-” Ryan paused as the truth settled in. “He’s too young for me right now. He’s only fifteen.”  
  
Nathan let out a hearty laugh. “You were only thirteen.”  
  
“Yeah, but we didn’t- okay, we kissed when I was fifteen, but you wouldn’t go any further with me ‘til I was older.”  
  
“Yep… you gonna do the same thing?”  
  
“I’m his teacher, I have to. If anyone were to find out I have feelings for one of my students, especially his little shit of a boyfriend-”  
  
“Whoa, the kid’s got a boyfriend?” Nathan scolded.  
  
“It’s complicated. There is this absolute terror in my class, and he also has a thing for Michael, but this asshole somehow convinced him he was worthy of him, and got Michael to date him. Michael says he likes him, but I feel like Gavin--that’s his name--is just using him, and is gonna hurt him.”  
  
“But you don’t know that for sure, do you?”  
  
“I can’t prove anything, but I’m watching him the best I can. He came on to me the other day, and I told him to get the fuck away from me.”  
  
“So you do have proof,” Nathan figured. “Have you told Michael about this?”  
  
“How can I? He trusts me; I don’t want to tell him something like that just to have that little shit tell him otherwise. For all I know, if I told Michael about it, Gavin would probably make some shit up saying I tried to rape him or something. I wouldn’t put it past him.”  
  
“Oh, he’s that kind of little shit.”  
  
“Yeah. But I don’t want to talk about him. How are you?”  
  
“So, are you coming to visit your mom next weekend?” Nathan asked curiously.  
  
“How’d you know I was thinking about doing that?”  
  
“I’m at your mom’s house right now. In fact, I’m in your old room lying on the bed where all our magic happened.”  
  
Ryan chuckled. “What are you doing there?”  
  
“I don’t really want to discuss it over the phone. Come visit… there’s something I need to tell you, and it’s not gonna be easy for you to hear.”  
  
“Okay, Nathan, you’re scaring me. What’s going on? Is my mom sick? Is she dying? What the fuck is going on? Tell me!”  
  
“You’re mom’s fine, Ryan…”  
  
“Then what’s-”   
  
“Nope, ain’t gonna discuss it over the phone. Don’t ask another question ‘cause honey, I ain’t answering it.”  
  
“Fine. Just tell me this-”  
  
“Nope, nothing. You come home and you’ll find out, okay? You give me that.” Nathan’s voice trembled, but he was determined to hold his ground. “I wanna hear more about this Michael kid.”  
  
“He’s not really a kid to me… He’s- Michael is so wonderful. He’s had a pretty rough life…”  
  
“Sounds familiar,” Nathan recalled.  
  
“Yeah… I think that’s why I was drawn to him. The very first moment he walked into my classroom, it was like this light shined on him, and I just had to know him. I hadn’t expected to become attracted to him the way I did, but it wasn’t just his looks… Nathan, this guy is… he’s someone I want to love. These feelings I have for him developed so quickly, but it’s all one-sided, and it needs to stay that way. I- I don’t want him to have to deal with ridicule from his peers. If anyone were to find out that I’m practically in love with him… holy shit, that’s the first time I’ve said that out loud. I’m in love with Michael.”  
  
“He must be pretty special, that Michael to have stolen your heart so quickly.”  
  
“I just wish I could tell him… I wish I could magically make him eighteen and we could be together… I wish Gavin hadn’t gotten to him first.”  
  
Nathan groaned from some pain in his body. “Maybe if you told him how you feel-”  
  
“Did you? How long, and be honest with me, I’m not a child anymore…”  
  
“I never saw you as a child, Ryan.”  
  
“How long did it take you to realize your feelings for me?”  
  
Nathan didn’t really want to answer that, feeling like some perverted sexual deviant.  
  
“Well? Are you gonna answer me? I really want to know,” Ryan spouted.  
  
Nathan sputtered his lips as he exhaled sharply. “I had feelings for you from the moment I laid eyes on you.”  
  
“Is that why you always wanted to hang out with me?”  
  
“Anything to get close to you.”  
  
Ryan nodded his head though Nathan couldn’t see. “That’s how it’s been for me. I love being his friend, you know, but… I want to kiss him, and hold him, and tell him I would do anything for him.”  
  
“You can still tell him those things, just do it as a friend.”  
  
“I have… but it’s so hard sometimes, looking at him, talking to him, and wanting so bad to kiss him, to hold him, to just be with him…”  
  
“You have got it bad,” Nathan teased.  
  
“Yeah… I’m in love with Michael Jones… and he’ll never know.”  
  
“Maybe it’s for the best. Friendship can be just as strong. Look, I’d love to talk more, but I really need my rest. I’ll talk to you soon. Call me if you need a friend, and I really hope I’ll see you next weekend.”  
  
“I miss you, Nathan.”  
  
“I miss you too. Talk to you soon.”  
  
Ryan and Nathan said their goodbyes, and Ryan ended the call. He sat on his couch rubbing his face with his hands, and lamented. Michael, with his mouth gaped opened in awe just stood there staring at Ryan.  
  
“Gavin was right…” Michael started bringing Ryan back to reality.  
  
“Oh, shit, Michael… how long- how much of that did you hear?”  
  
Michael didn’t know whether to be worried, scared, or angry. He just couldn’t believe what he had just heard. “So Gavin was right about you. You- you just want to _be_ with me?”  
  
“No, Michael, it’s not like that.”  
  
“Then what is it? How can you be in love with me? You said- you said that you thought I was attractive but you weren’t attracted to me. You lied about that?”  
  
“Michael, I understand you’re probably angry with me-”  
  
“Ryan how- I don’t understand. Is this why you didn’t want me to get together with Gavin?”  
  
“I never said that.”  
  
“No, but you implied it. He told me he was scared of you. Did you try something with him? Are you-?”  
  
“Whoa, what? I never tried anything with Gavin!” Ryan stood up suddenly, and Michael cowered. “Hey, whoa. I’m not gonna hurt you, Michael.”  
  
“I think I should go home,” Michael disclosed. “I’ll call my mom…”  
  
“I’ll take you home,” Ryan said deflated. “Michael I- you weren’t supposed to hear any of that. I’m so sorry…”  
  
“I- I- I just wanna go home.”  
  
“All right. Gather your things, and I’ll take you home.” Ryan suddenly looked heartbroken and doleful.   
  
Michael went back into the bedroom and packed his bag. His emotions were all jumbled up inside, and he couldn’t think. He was unaware he had left a few things behind, and made his way to the living room. Ryan already had his keys in hand ready to take the younger man home.  
  
“Michael I-”  
  
“I don’t- Please just take me home.”  
  
“Sure…”  
  
The ride to Michael’s place was so tense, nothing could cut through it. Michael’s mind was racing with so many possible thoughts of what Ryan might actually be. Gavin had warned him that he might try something, but he had never made a pass at the young man. Overhearing the phone conversation he knew he wasn’t meant to hear, and the words Ryan had said to whomever he was speaking to--Michael knew who, but with the way his brain was functioning, he couldn’t quite remember at the moment--and the ideas Gavin put in his head, what was he supposed to think now?  
  
Ryan pulled up to the building and Michael got out and took off running up the steps never looking back. Ryan watched as his best friend walked away from him. The very idea of him never speaking to Michael again ripped his heart in twain. After Michael entered his apartment, Ryan zoomed away, not caring whether something happened to him.  
  
Michael ran into the bedroom and slammed the door, causing Brenda to go after him.  
  
“Hey, why are you home so early? I thought you two were planning on spending the rest of today together too,” Brenda wondered sitting beside her son. She gently played with his mop top pulling it away from his face.  
  
“It’s nothing,” Michael lied. “I just wanna be alone.”  
  
“Okay… but if you need anything, I’ll be in the living room.”  
  
Michael curled up in the bed clinging to a pillow, and cried until it brought him to the brink of exhaustion, and he passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

On Monday morning, Michael didn’t make his usual trip to Ryan’s classroom to say hello. Instead, he trudged his way to the front of the school and sat down in a grassy area watching the busses unload after visiting his locker. He took out the book he had been reading before Ryan got him talking, and buried his nose inside. He didn’t feel like facing the real world, so he delved into his imagination.  
  
Michael saw Gavin and his other friends get off their bus, and lifted his book higher hoping he wouldn’t be seen by any of them, especially by Gavin, but was spotted almost immediately by his boyfriend.  
  
“Well, innit a lovely surprise? I’ve never seen you this early in the morning. Were you waiting for me?” Gavin mused sitting down beside Michael. He took the boy’s face in his hand and kissed him passionately.  
  
Michael almost pulled away, but it felt nice, and threaded his fingers in the Brit’s hair. When the kiss ended Michael smiled slightly at Gavin.  
  
“Morning,” the bespectacled boy said quietly.  
  
“Is my boy all right? Did something happen with-” Gavin looked up at his friends and then his surrounding area then brought his lips to Michael’s ear. “With Mr. Haywood?”  
  
Michael shook his head. “No.”  
  
“Then what’s the problem, love? Did you ask him about what I said?”  
  
“I didn’t have to…”  
  
“Tell me, my boy.” Gavin gave Michael a reassuring look and Michael felt like he could trust him.  
  
“I overheard a phone conversation he was having and… You were right; he is attracted to me. I think he may have had other plans, but I don’t know for sure.”  
  
“Did he hurt you?” Gavin asked condescendingly as he grabbed Michael’s face to inspect him.  
  
Michael shook his head once again. “No, not at all. In fact, he was great… everything was great and… I just heard him tell someone over the phone that he…”  
  
“What? Will you please just tell me? Sometimes you tend to be a bit dramatic when you talk.”  
  
Up until that moment, Michael was going to tell Gavin the truth about what he’d heard, but decided against it. “Sorry. Like I said, I heard him say he’s attracted to me, that’s it. It just made me really uncomfortable, so I left.”  
  
“Oh, that’s it…” Gavin said snootily, but then realized his attitude and perked up. “I mean, that’s terrible, love. Come here and let Gavvy take care of you.”  
  
The three friends standing beside the boys all looked at each other confused. Lindsay mouthed, “Gavvy?” Miles shrugged his shoulders, and Barbara started giggling loudly.  
  
“Gavvy, that’s so cute,” Barbara added hunched over still laughing.   
  
“Shut it, Barbie. I’m trying to console my sweet boy.” Gavin gently caressed Michael’s face and smiled sweetly. “Come on, love, let’s find a more secluded place to be alone.” He jumped to his feet, and grasped Michael’s hand pulling him up quickly, and Michael barely had time to grab his backpack. For a super skinny guy, Gavin was pretty strong.  
  
“I don’t really-”  
  
Before Michael could get the words out, Gavin was yanking him in different directions as he searched for a suitable place to be alone with his boyfriend. Eventually, he found an area just past the swimming pool near a fence with a hole cut open wide enough for them to get through.  
  
“Come on, through here,” Gavin said, continuing to drag his boyfriend around like a rag doll.  
  
“Gavin, careful. I can walk through myself.”  
  
“I’m eager to get you alone, is all. It’s well good, innit?”  
  
“I guess. Look, I don’t wanna be late to class.”  
  
“Oh, we’re not going to class,” Gavin informed after they were through the fence. Taking Michael’s hand once more, he roughly led him to a secluded area pretty far from the school. As they arrived, the Brit swung Michael around and pressed him up against a wall, and instantly his hands were all over the boy, and his lips bruised the other’s.  
  
There wasn’t much Michael could do to stop Gavin. He tried pushing the Brit’s hands away but they moved too fast. He had a hard time pulling away from the kiss as Gavin was pressing against his lips too tightly. After a solid five minutes, Gavin stopped for a breather, and Michael almost slapped him.  
  
“What the fuck? Why can’t you seem to understand I’m not ready?!” Michael scolded.  
  
Gavin gripped both of Michael’s wrists and pinned them against the wall to his side. “I have to have you. I need to touch you; I need to know what it will feel like to be inside you.” The Brit started kissing and suckling Michael’s neck.  
  
“Gavin, stop, please.”  
  
“Michael, you have to trust me, I know what I’m doing.” Gavin continued to suckle on the curly haired boy’s neck until he left a pretty little purple bruise. “Oh, that’s beautiful.”  
  
“What did you do? Gavin, please let go of my wrists.”  
  
Gavin obliged and grinned madly at his creation. “I thought you trusted me, Michael. Why do you think I’m going to do something to hurt you?”  
  
“‘Cause you do shit like that. I kept telling you to stop and you didn’t. How am I supposed to trust you if you keep acting like this?”  
  
Gavin scowled. “What? Do you want me to act like Mr. Haywood? Like _Ryan_? I’m not an old pervert trying to shag a bloody student.” Gavin calmed himself and smiled. “I love you, Michael, and I want to be with you… in every way. I need it. Every time I look at your gorgeousness all I can think about is how I want to touch you, to kiss you, to shag the shit out of you.”  
  
“Gavin, as flattering as that is… I’m not ready.”  
  
“All right. I’ll wait… but there’s one thing I ask of you, and you must promise me this. It’s well important to me.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
Gavin dipped into the dramatic a bit. “I don’t ever want to see you get hurt, so you must promise me you won’t speak with Mr. Haywood outside of our class anymore. He’ll only hurt you, and if given the chance, he might try to do things to you that should only be done with someone you love. Please, Michael… do this for me. I love you; I’ve fallen arse over tits in love with you.”  
  
Michael was thrown by Gavin’s request, and wasn’t sure if he should agree. Ryan was his best friend despite the current situation. Besides, Ryan had never once made a pass at him, or ever showed that he would hurt Michael in any way. Could he just give up his best friend for his boyfriend? What would happen if he were to say no?  
  
“I don’t-”  
  
“Michael, you know I was right about him. Do this for me; I would do it for you.”  
  
“But he’s my friend…”  
  
“Is he? Michael, love, you heard him yourself. Listen to me; he’s not your friend.”  
  
“Maybe you’re right…” Michael felt something was wrong by agreeing with Gavin, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.  
  
“Let me take your mind off of that gobby lil prick.” Taking a much sweeter approach to reel Michael in, Gavin kissed him softly, his hands never traveling any lower than the boy’s hair. “Let’s go somewhere more comfortable.”  
  
“Like where?”  
  
“Don’t worry you’re gorgeous self, love, I’ll take care of everything.” Gavin made some phone calls while Michael stood alone with his thoughts as he waited.  
  
Michael replayed the previous morning in his mind, and the words he had overheard from his best friend. If he hadn’t heard Ryan talking, he wouldn’t have gotten out of bed and would’ve just fallen back asleep. But he _had_ heard Ryan, and he wanted to find out who the man was talking to that early in the morning. It was never Michael’s intention to overhear anything; he had wanted to surprise Ryan by scaring him after he ended the phone conversation, but instead got a surprise of his own.   
  
Michael was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of a squealing British voice.  
  
“Michael,” Gavin whined. “Are you listening to me? I said we’re ready.”  
  
“Ready for what?”  
  
“The surprise I have for you. The limousine is on the way.”  
  
“Limousine? Where are we going?” Michael questioned.  
  
“What part of surprise do you fail to understand, love? You’ll find out when we get there.”  
  
“Does this have something to do with the contacts you wanted to get me?”  
  
Gavin’s grin soured. “Will you stop asking me questions? I told you I’m not revealing anything.”  
  
“Sorry… I- I- I was just curious.”  
  
Gavin’s demeanor once again became cheerful. “And cheers for reminding me about the contacts. We should stop there first.”  
  
Gavin linked his hand into Michael’s, and pulled him close. With hands still linked, the Brit wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist causing the curly haired boy’s arm to be bent behind him. “I meant what I said to you earlier. I love you, Michael.”  
  
“How do you know? I mean, we’ve only known each other for two weeks, and have only been ‘dating’ for like, four days.”  
  
“I just know. I feel it here…” Gavin brought the hands still clenched together up to his chest. “Do you feel that? That’s how I know. Don’t you feel the same way about me?”  
  
“I think I do… but I’m not entirely sure. I know I like you-”  
  
“I’ll teach you to love me.”  
  
“How’re you gonna do that?”  
  
“You’ll see. First…” Gavin spotted the limo and led Michael to the back door. He opened it and Michael got in followed by Gavin.  
  
“I have always wanted to see the inside of a limo. This is so cool. Is this your limo?” Michael asked.  
  
“It’s my father’s, but yes, it is our family limo.” Gavin texted the driver instructions on where to take the boys, and the driver nodded in response. “All right, the first stop is to the eyewear shop, followed by my surprise.”  
  
“Won’t we get in trouble if we’re caught out of school?”  
  
“They’d have to catch us first. Besides, the only teacher who will know we’re missing is Mr. Haywood, and something tells me he won’t be saying anything to anyone.”  
  
“I suppose.”  
  
“Here, if you’re worried, I have an idea. Dennis, pull over, I need you to take care of something for me.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Dennis did as was asked of him, and Gavin moved closer to the driver.   
  
“I want you to use your mobile and ring the school pretending to be my father. Then I want you to pretend to be Michael’s mum.”  
  
“Yes, Mr. Free, sir.”  
  
The driver did as he was told, and made the two phone calls, using a fake English accent as Gavin’s ‘father,’ and a higher pitched, with somewhat of a Jersey accent as Michael’s ‘mother.’  
  
“Now continue to the shop,” Gavin commanded.  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“You could at least say please,” Michael remarked.  
  
Gavin rolled his eyes, but listened. “Please,” he said snarkily.  
  
“Of course, sir.”  
  
Michael was a little disappointed at how Gavin treated his driver, but didn’t say anything else in case it caused Gavin to yell at him again. He didn’t particularly like it when his boyfriend yelled at him.  
  
They arrived at the eye glass place, and the driver pulled up right to the door, got out of the car, and opened the back door for the boys. Michael was already pulling on the handle as the driver pulled it open, and he almost fell out.   
  
“Michael, you have to wait for him to open the door for you,” Gavin informed.  
  
“Why? I can open the door myself; It’s not that big a deal.”  
  
“I want you to understand something, love. You and I are together now, and everything that happens for me will now happen for you. I am gonna give you everything you could ever want.”  
  
“You don’t have to do that, Gavin.”  
  
“I know I never have to do anything I don’t want to, but this is something I want to do. You are gonna have a jolly good time being with me, I guarantee. So, let’s show off those beautiful eyes of yours.” Gavin hooked their hands together and sauntered into the eye glass store, and up to the counter. “He needs contacts. How do we make that happen?”  
  
“Well,” the gentleman at the counter started. “I’ll need his prescription for his glasses, and his insurance.”  
  
“I don’t have any insurance right now. My mom’s between jobs and my dad’s… in jail.”  
  
Gavin’s eyes widened at the sound of that. “Why is your father in jail?” He inquired with a raised brow.  
  
“Long story. I don’t like to talk about it.”  
  
“Well, then I’ll need your prescription info, and this will have to be paid out of pocket,” the salesclerk told Michael.  
  
“Okay… My recent eye exam showed my prescription was -3.50,” Michael said as he took off his glasses.   
  
“Okay,” The gentleman behind the counter said clicking a few things on the keyboard. “All right, I just need your info and what type of contacts you want.”  
  
“Get him the best there is,” Gavin piped up. “I want him to see right clearly and never have to worry about wearing glasses again.”  
  
Michael gave his information, the clerk ordered the contacts, and Gavin gave his credit card to pay. Gavin told the clerk he wanted to put a rush on the order, and the gentleman told him it would be two days, and would call Michael when they were in.  
  
“I’m absolutely gonna get you a new mobile, too,” Gavin revealed.   
  
“What’s wrong with this one?”  
  
“Ryan gave it to you. We want to erase all things pertaining to that bloody sod. I won’t have him tainting you.”  
  
“Tainting me?”  
  
“He’s fucking shite!” Gavin shrilled and Michael pulled back in fear. “I told you he’s not to be a part of your life anymore.”  
  
“He’s not…” Michael whimpered. “I- I- I-”  
  
Gavin softened instantly, and looked pleased. “There, there,” he started, caressing Michael’s face sweetly. “He just gets me gutted. He’s rubbish. I didn’t mean to get angry.”  
  
Michael nodded, completely hating the way his boyfriend screamed when he said something Gavin didn’t like. He was still shaken by the Brit’s sudden outburst, that he wrapped his arms around himself. The clerk gave Michael a disbelieving look, and Michael looked away.  
  
“Thank you, sir,” Gavin said to the salesclerk. “Take this number instead.” Gavin gave the clerk his phone number because he believed Michael wouldn’t be using the one Ryan gave him after today.  
  
The limo left the eyewear store, and drove to a really luxurious hotel. As the vehicle pulled up, another young man opened the back door.   
  
“Come along, Michael; you’re going to love this.” Gavin stepped out of the limo first, and then offered his hand to Michael, helping him out of the long car.   
  
Michael’s eyes bulged at the sight of the tall and beautiful hotel. He had only seen such a sight while surfing the internet, or on some rom-com with a wealthy character. “I’ve only ever seen anything like this in movies.”  
  
“Brilliant! Now let’s go inside.” Gavin dragged Michael to the lobby and sat Michael down on the comfortable lobby couch. “Wait here.” He approached the counter and set down his credit card. “I want the one bedroom executive suite,” he told the receptionist.  
  
The man behind the counter gave him a funny look and almost laughed until he read the name on the card. “Is this stolen?” The man asked.  
  
“I’ll have you know my father gave me that card with a very generous limit. I want the one bedroom executive suite… Now!”  
  
“Right…” The receptionist ran the card to make certain it wasn’t stolen, and once he received that information, he began to worry. “I uh, need to see some ID.”  
  
Gavin showed him his ID card, and the man changed his tune. “Of course, Mr. Free. Right away.”  
  
“What’s your name?” Gavin questioned the man behind the counter, his eyes in slits as he glared at the man.  
  
“Reginald, sir.”  
  
“Reginald, I want the name of your manager, right now.”  
  
“Of course, Mr. Free. One moment.” Reginald handed Gavin a card with the manager’s name on it. “Would you like me to get her, sir?”  
  
“Do you really have to ask?” Gavin folded his arms. If his eyes shot lasers, the man would be dead by now.  
  
Poor Reginald called his manager to the front desk, asking Gavin to wait patiently as she was attending to other guests.  
  
“I still want my room,” Gavin demanded.  
  
“O- O- Of course, sir.” The man typed in Gavin’s credit card, and his information immediately popped up on the screen, having been a previous guest.  
  
The manager entered the lobby and offered her hand to Gavin with a big fake smile. “Mr. Free, it’s wonderful to see you again. Are you here to enjoy our many accommodations?”  
  
“Oh, you…” Gavin sneered recognizing the manager. “Yes, but before I do, I want this man fired.”  
  
“Whatever for?”  
  
“For not knowing who I am and for claiming I stole my credit card.” Gavin was about to start yelling when Michael walked up.  
  
“What’s going on?” Michael asked curiously.  
  
“I’m just trying to reserve a room, is all. Go back and sit down, love,” Gavin coaxed with a charming smile. “I’ll get you when I’m finished.”  
  
Michael agreed and sat back down on the lobby couch and explored the room from his seat. Gavin’s face frowned as he turned his attention to the manager.   
  
“Have him gone when he is through getting my room,” Gavin commanded. “Otherwise, I will let my father know that you allow incompetent cock up tossers to work at your establishment, and he will forgo ever coming here again. Understood?”  
  
“Yes, Mr. Free. I understand completely,” the manager said. “I do hope you enjoy your stay at our fine hotel.”  
  
“We shall see.”  
  
As expected, the manager fired the receptionist once he finished getting things in order for Gavin. She personally handed him his room key cards, and offered to take anything they might have up to the room for them.   
  
“Michael, my love,” Gavin called lovingly. “Are you ready?”  
  
“Did you get a room here?” Michael asked with furrowed brows.  
  
“Yes I did. You’ll love staying here. It’s real nice, and right posh.”  
  
“I can see that, but why did you get us a room?”  
  
“So we have somewhere to go today instead of being out in public. This way we have nothing to worry about. You can’t go home, and neither can I, so we’ll stay here.”  
  
“Well, okay.”  
  
The manager walked them to the elevator, the entire time praising Gavin on how wonderful and kind she thought he was, and Michael became confused. Did Gavin’s family own the hotel too? The woman continued to brown nose the rich young lad until the doors of the elevator closed.  
  
“Why was she saying all those things to you?” Michael asked cocking his head to the side.  
  
“My father uses this hotel for his meetings, and he’s well-known here. She flatters me, and I report to my father that this place is still worthy of his money.”  
  
“Sounds… snobby,” Michael uttered.  
  
“Well good too.”  
  
The elevator dinged, and the doors opened to their floor, which only had two rooms. Their room was the one on the right. Gavin handed Michael a key card and opened the door.   
  
“Welcome to luxury,” Gavin announced, and entered the room.   
  
The Brit fell onto the couch and instantly turned on the television while Michael wandered around with a slacked jaw. The room was huge, about as large as his entire apartment, not including the bedroom attached. The bed was a king size, and he climbed onto it, sprawling out.   
  
“This is so fucking awesome!” Michael cheered.  
  
“Come out here and we can watch a movie,” Gavin cooed, standing up from the couch and walking into the bedroom. “Then again, this could be more cozy.” Gavin climbed atop the bed, and curled up against Michael. “Mmm… you’re warm.”  
  
“I like this,” Michael said, and drew closer to Gavin.  
  
“So do I.”    
  
They lied there contently for a few minutes then Gavin ruined the nice moment by turning Michael to face him, and pinned him down to the bed.  
  
“Gavin, could we not, please.” Michael rolled his eyes and breathed a hard sigh.  
  
“This time, I’m not taking no for an answer,” Gavin growled, and attacked Michael’s neck with his mouth. The Brit kissed and sucked all across Michael’s neck and shoulders, leaving little bruises.  
  
Michael wriggled underneath him trying to break free, and managed to squirm his way out, pushing off the bed. “What the hell is your problem?” He screamed angrily wiping at his neck.  
  
“Michael, Michael, Michael…” Gavin inched closer to Michael, blocking the boy’s exits. “When I want something, I always get it, and I want you. I’ve wanted you from the first moment I saw you in class. And I knew I would have you… it was only a matter of time.” Gavin’s eyes grew dark as he closed the gap between them. The Brit grasped Michael’s wrists roughly, and pushed him down onto the bed.  
  
“Gavin… I thought you said-”  
  
“I said I’d wait… I never said how long I would wait. Just close your eyes and enjoy the ride. I promise when we’re finished, you’ll be begging me for more.”


	13. Chapter 13

For the next few months, Michael never once spoke to Ryan. Any time Ryan would call on him in class, he’d turn away. Whenever Ryan tried to hold him after class, Gavin would be right there telling him to “back off.”  
  
Ryan noticed a decline in the young man’s demeanor. Every time he tried to call or text the number he had for Michael it would always go to voicemail. He couldn’t understand why all he could reach was voicemail other than Gavin forcing him to stop using his phone. Then again, maybe Michael was still angry with him.  
  
Winter break began, and Gavin and his parents went back to England to visit the rest of their family leaving Michael home alone with his mother. Even Brenda noticed Michael’s change. When she asked him if he was all right, he’d simply say, “fine,” and never really say anything else. She also noticed that he’d wear more clothes, or cover himself up so no one could see his body. She was scared for him as she could see all the same signs she saw in herself.  
  
Brenda called Ryan in fear for her boy, and he told her they haven’t spoken since their weekend together. She informed him that Michael was asleep at the moment, and probably needed him more than he would admit.  
  
“Will you please come over? I’m really scared, Ryan,” Brenda pleaded gripping the phone tightly.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll be right there.” Ryan arrived at the Jones’ home in record time, and entered quietly.  
  
“Thanks for coming,” Brenda said hugging the man.  
  
“Did Michael ever tell you why we stopped talking?”  
  
“No, but I assumed it had something to do with his boyfriend. I don’t like that boy, and I definitely don’t trust him.”  
  
“Neither do I. Whenever I try talking to him at school, Gavin’s right there interfering. It’s as if he’s making sure I don’t talk to him… that I _can’t_ talk to him.” Ryan sat down and rubbed his face with his hands. “Brenda, there’s something I should probably tell you.”  
  
“Is it about Michael?”  
  
“Kind of… That weekend he spent with me… we had a great time, but… he overheard me having a conversation with an old friend on the phone and… He heard me say something he shouldn’t have. I never intended him to hear this information but he did, and I think it’s what drove him into Gavin’s arms.”  
  
“Do I want to know what you said, or is this between the two of you?” Brenda asked, her motherly instincts kicking in, as she had some idea of what he might say.  
  
“Probably not-”  
  
“Then let’s keep it between the two of you.”  
  
Michael awoke from all the noise in the living room, and still being half asleep, he hadn’t completely covered his body. He walked out in his shorts and sleeveless t-shirt, and recognized Ryan with his mom.  
  
“Oh my god,” Brenda yelped seeing all the bites and bruises on Michael’s arms and legs.  
  
Michael wasn’t sure what she was talking about until she reached him, and grabbed his arms. “What’s this? Where did you get these?”  
  
Michael instantly pulled away, and ran into the bathroom. Brenda freaked as Ryan embraced her trying to calm her down.   
  
“He’s abusing him!” Brenda cried. “He’s abusing him!”  
  
“Brenda, calm down. We don’t know for sure. Sometimes boys like to play; maybe they’re something Michael wanted,” Ryan said, although deep down he knew he was just lying to himself.  
  
Michael came back out of the bathroom in jeans and a hoodie that covered him from head to toe. He stayed in the dining room taking a seat at the table, not wanting to talk to anyone, especially his mom or Ryan. The way he’d been feeling had not been worth all the material things Gavin constantly bought him.  
  
“Hey, Michael…” Ryan started gingerly. “I’ve missed you.”  
  
Michael kept his head down just as he did the first time they ever spoke. “Hey…” he said quietly.  
  
Ryan took a seat across the table from the younger man, and smiled slightly. “It’s been a while. How are things with you and Gavin?”  
  
“Fine…”  
  
“Just fine?”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“Michael, do you remember when I told you about Benny?”  
  
Michael shifted in his chair and Ryan took note. “What about him?”  
  
“Remember how I told you it took me a while before I told Nathan?”  
  
Michael shifted again pulling his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself. “What about it?”  
  
“Michael, I know what you heard over the phone was surprising, and I’m so sorry for that…” Ryan began.  
  
Brenda got up and left the room so the boys could be alone.  
  
“I really am…“ Ryan continued. “But I never meant for you to hear that. I was having a conversation with Nathan and-”  
  
“You talked to Nathan?” Michael interrupted almost smiling.  
  
“Yeah… He’s not doing too well; he found out he has cirrhosis. But on the bright side, he also got married. He was staying with my mom for a little while. I guess she forgave him after finding us together.”  
  
“That’s cool. I’m sorry he’s sick.” Michael glanced at Ryan just for a moment.  
  
The look was enough for Ryan to be bolder in his questioning. “Is Gavin hurting you?”  
  
Michael didn’t say a word for several long minutes, his eyes slowly filling with tears. He didn’t lift his head so until he choked on a sob, Ryan hadn’t noticed.  
  
“Michael?” Ryan got up from his seat and gingerly moved closer to the boy.  He reached his hand out and gently took his shoulder.   
  
Michael nearly pulled away until he realized the touch was completely different from the one he’d been dealing with lately. It was caring and loving versus rough and demanding. He finally looked up at Ryan, the tears streaming down his face.  
  
“Talk to me, Michael.” Ryan knelt down to be face to face with the boy.  
  
“He loves me…” the young man sobbed. “He loves me…”  
  
“What has he done to you?”  
  
Michael opened his hoodie and lifted his shirt. There were huge bite mark bruises all over his torso and side. “I told him I wasn’t ready and he-”  
  
“Michael, you can’t see him anymore. You need to leave him.”  
  
“I can’t... He won’t let me. He loves me, and he gives me everything.”  
  
“Michael, that’s not a healthy relationship. He’s hurting you.”  
  
“He makes it feel good sometimes.” Michael wiped his eyes trying hard not to cry while talking about his boyfriend.  
  
“If he loved you, he wouldn’t do this to you. I should know.”  
  
“He said that you wanted to hurt me. I almost told him what I heard you say, but I didn’t. But he said you were gonna hurt me and that he saved me from that.”  
  
“Michael, please listen to me... He doesn’t love you. He’s the one hurting you; you know I would never do that to you. I-” Ryan stopped himself, not sure it was the right time. “You know I care deeply about you. I’m your friend, Michael… your best friend. I would _never_ hurt you.”  
  
“He loves me…” Michael was still sobbing faintly.  
  
Ryan wasn’t sure he would get through to Michael, and feared the young man wasn’t going to be able to get out of this relationship. Even more, he was scared things would eventually escalate, and Gavin would hurt him more.  
  
“Michael… look at me.” Ryan gently lifted Michael’s chin until he could see his tear-filled eyes; his sweet, beautiful eyes that showed the pain he was feeling. “He doesn’t love you,” Ryan said softly.  
  
Michael pulled away from him, and screamed. “Yes he does! He loves me!”  
  
“He wouldn’t hurt you if he loved you!” Ryan screamed back unexpectedly. “I know because I love you, damnit!” Ryan pulled back from Michael, worried about his reaction.  
  
“I’m not supposed to talk to you…” Michael said whisper-like, once again his tears pouring down. “He doesn’t want me talking to you. He says you’re just trying to fuck me.”  
  
Ryan’s volume lowered considerably. “He’s lying, Michael. I swear to you I have never once, nor will I ever try to fuck you… Not without your consent. I would never betray your trust like that.”  
  
“He said that you tried to do that to him. He said you threatened to give him detention for the rest of the school year ‘cause he called you out on it.”  
  
“That’s- only partially true. I did threaten to give him detention, but only because he wouldn’t listen to me and stay quiet. He was in detention for a reason.”  
  
“He said you tried to force him to give you a blowjob, and when he didn’t, you almost hit him.”  
  
“That is a flat out lie, Michael. I would do NO such thing.” Ryan clenched his fists tight as the urge to hit Gavin grew. He really wanted to hit the Brit now, although not so much before. “Michael, you can’t believe his lies. I swear to you I have never done any of the things he’s accused me of. Please believe me.”  
  
“I think you should go. He doesn’t want me talking to you. He might find out…”  
  
“What will he do if finds out?”  
  
Michael just shook his head, refusing to answer that question. “Please just go.”  
  
“All right… if that’s what you want then I’ll go. But please, Michael, if he’s hurting you leave him. Don’t let him change who you are. Don’t let him turn you into his plaything.”  
  
Ryan headed out the door, but as he was stepping out, Michael called out to him. “Wait…”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“I miss you too.”  
  
Ryan smiled even though he was hurting inside, glad to know that Michael didn’t hate him. “Take care. I guess I’ll see you in class. Hey… if you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me. Oh… one more thing… please turn on your other phone, even if it’s only at home. I just want to make sure you’re okay. Can I text you sometimes?”  
  
“Sure…” Michael curled up into himself as he watched Ryan turn away.  
  
Ryan left, and Michael ran into the bathroom and showered for an hour. Most of it was him sitting under the hot stream of water trying to wash off his bruises, even if he knew deep down they wouldn’t come off.   
  
Christmas rolled around, and Michael closed off even more. His mother was so worried, knowing that her son was going through all the things she went through, and knew it was just a matter of time before he was making excuses for his boyfriend. She knew that the sexual abuse would only lead to something worse and she was scared. Michael had never said anything, but maybe he couldn’t tell it was happening to him.   
  
Brenda had finally gotten a job just before Thanksgiving, working as a hostess first at a really prestigious restaurant. Thanks to her hard work and friendly demeanor, she was promoted to server, and by Christmas, she was assistant manager. She loved her job, and was grateful she could finally provide for her and her son.   
  
Seeing her son in a bad relationship after all the hard work she put in to keep him away from his father was killing her inside. Having to work long hours made it difficult for her to be there for him, and without Ryan around, he seemed to deteriorate. Inviting Ryan earlier in the month seemed to help momentarily, but once the man was gone, so was Michael.   
  
The new year saw Michael shut down when around anyone but Gavin. When he was with Gavin he did as he was told, and would earn his rewards by behaving the way Gavin wanted him to. For the rest of the school year, relationship between Michael and Gavin changed but not for the better, though Michael held on to the belief that Gavin actually loved him.   
  
Brenda got another promotion at work and became head manager. She was gaining more work hours which left Michael all alone at home. Gavin would often take Michael back to Michael’s apartment and make him feel used by the time he was done. The Brit kept a tight hold on the lad, and whatever Gavin told him to do, Michael did; and whatever Gavin said, Michael believed… except when it came to Ryan.   
  
Toward the end of the school year, Michael’s grades had slipped due to Gavin coercing him to consistently play hooky. Not to mention, he stopped reading since his time was always monopolized by the Brit, usually in a sexual manner. Ryan could only watch from the sidelines as Gavin displayed his abuse in class in the form of cruel jokes, and Michael would laugh because Gavin wanted him to. The Brit’s friends had no idea what really going on behind closed doors, especially the one who deemed herself his best friend.  
  
In the summer, Brenda got yet another promotion, making her district manager of all the restaurants in their chain, causing her to travel all the time. Gavin used the summer as the perfect way to keep Michael locked up and away from the world. Sometimes Gavin would stay over at Michael’s apartment since Brenda had to leave the area often staying overnight in hotels.   
  
When Michael’s birthday rolled around, Gavin gave him the gift of a very expensive new laptop, and another trip to his ’favorite place.’ The Brit also took Michael back to the hotel where he forcibly caused Michael to lose his virginity as a reminder that Gavin practically owned him. It was the worst birthday he had ever had, and wished Ryan could’ve celebrated with him instead.  
  
Whenever they were together, Gavin would use sex as his weapon, sometimes tying Michael to his bed, and leaving him lying there naked until he felt like releasing the shorter boy. The Brit would often take pictures of a naked and humiliated Michael as a way to keep a short leash on the young man. He’d moved on from just bites to lighting candles and pouring hot wax on Michael’s nipples and other parts of his body. If Michael didn’t like it, or showed he was in pain, Gavin would punish him with even more sexual pain until Michael appreciated Gavin’s ‘gifts.’  
  
The beginning of their sophomore year, and things were different. They had completely different classes, however, due to budget cuts, Ryan turned out to be Michael’s English teacher once again. As promised, Ryan did text him for a while, always simple texts like, ‘hello,’ ‘how are you,’ and ‘I miss you.’ He wanted to be certain that Michael would respond. During the summer, Michael stopped responding to even the simple texts because Gavin decided to go through Michael’s things while he was indisposed.   
  
The Brit found the phone Ryan had given Michael, and noticed it was on, and scrolled through their texts. Angry, he decided to destroy the phone, cutting off all contact with Ryan. For the first time ever, Gavin hit Michael everywhere on his body but his face so his boyfriend’s mom wouldn’t notice. But the beating was only the one time, and since then, Michael only obeyed his boyfriend.  
  
After his first period class, which happened to be Ryan’s class, Ryan pulled Michael aside before he left the classroom. Michael almost didn’t respond, but decided to stay.   
  
“Michael… how come you don’t answer my texts anymore?” Ryan asked curiously, his words dripping with concern.  
  
“Gavin broke the phone…” Michael barely said. His throat hurt from their last sexual encounter, and his neck had hand prints all over them. Michael covered them with a scarf, claiming he was just cold.  
  
“Are you sick?”  
  
Michael shook his head.  
  
“How is everything with Gavin?”  
  
“I gotta go.” Michael bolted from the classroom afraid that Gavin might walk by and see him talking to Ryan. Not just that, but he couldn’t tell Ryan no matter how badly he wanted to. Gavin had drilled it in his head that if he was caught talking to Ryan, or if he told him anything about what was going on between them, Gavin would hit him again.  
  
Every weekday was the same. Michael would go to school, Ryan would talk casually to him, but never mention Gavin since every time he did Michael would avoid the subject and leave. This was the only way he could still make sure Michael was all right.  
  
Throughout the rest of the school year, nothing changed. Michael had become a shell of himself, barely getting by, and hardly doing anything. The only actions he did accomplish were the ones his boyfriend demanded, and more often than not it was of a sexual nature. Thanks to Gavin, Michael had gained an extensive knowledge of all sorts of sexual feats, and others things he wished he hadn’t learned.  
  
Once again summer came around, and Michael was starting to fall apart. He was realizing that Gavin didn’t love him at all, but instead looked upon him as a possession, an object the Brit could just toss around and destroy whenever he felt like it. He couldn’t last another minute. It had finally gotten to be too much.   
  
As Brenda had been gone so often now, once more receiving a promotion in her job status, becoming the regional manager, Michael had to figure out a way to end things with Gavin. He couldn’t handle the abuse anymore, nor the pain. He rustled up as much courage as he could, remembering the way his mother did when dealing with his father, and called Ryan from his house phone. It was the first time in a long time Michael was alone at home.  
  
“Hello?” Ryan answered sounding utterly depressed.  
  
“Hey…” Michael said with a mousy voice.  
  
“Michael? Hi! Um… how are you?”  
  
“I need your help,” Michael cried. “I need your help, Ryan.” His tears suddenly turned to sobs and he could no longer hold back. He fell to the floor and curled up with the phone at his ear.  
  
“I’ll be right there.” Ryan ended the call and quickly drove over to Michael’s place, and ran up the steps. He opened the door, and found Michael in a fetal position, crying like a baby clutching the phone.  
  
“Michael, I’m here.” Ryan timidly closed in on Michael, helping him off the floor, and led him to the couch. He held on warily until Michael wrapped his arms tightly around Ryan’s waist burying his face in his chest as he had done before. “Shhh… I’ve got you. You’re safe.”  
  
“I… need… to… get… out…” Michael choked a sob with every word. “He- He doesn’t love me.”  
  
“Did he hurt you?”  
  
Michael nodded vigorously. “All the time…” The younger man showed off every bruise, every mark, every single hot wax blister or scar, everything. “He hit me… when he found your phone… he broke it then beat me.”  
  
“Okay… you don’t have to be with him anymore, all right? Do you want me to call the police?”  
  
“NO! He- He’ll kill me if I call the police.”  
  
“Is that what he said?!” Ryan was furious.   
  
“No, but that’s what my dad almost did.” Michael could barely get his words out, he was still weeping heavily.  
  
For the next couple hours, neither one said another word. Ryan only held on to Michael tightly, curling up like they used to against each other, and consoled the poor lad. The boy’s cries eventually halted, and he just snuggled up closely to Ryan. Suddenly, all of the scents he remembered from Ryan filled his nostrils, and he was transported back to the days when he and Ryan would spend all their time together.  
  
They had two wonderful weeks together; those two weeks felt like a lifetime to the young lad, even if he had spent nearly two years with a horrible abusive boyfriend. Why had he chosen Gavin over Ryan? He knew the answer to that. Ryan was his teacher and friend, and he didn’t want to spoil that. He loved having Ryan as his best friend. Ryan was the one person he could talk to about anything and everything. He could say something stupid or idiotic and Ryan would laugh with him, not at him, usually adding something equally idiotic to make Michael feel better.  
  
Michael started to remember how he questioned his feelings for Ryan. After only such a short time together, he felt like he knew the older man his entire life. There was never any stigma between them. All Gavin ever made him feel was shame and disgrace. The Brit treated the young man like garbage, always expecting something in return for his ‘kindness.’ Ryan never expected anything, and showed the boy just how much he cared for Michael without any repercussions.   
  
Michael’s phone suddenly blasted out Gavin’s ring tone, and Michael jumped from his position, falling to the floor. The peace he had with Ryan dissipated and he panicked.  
  
“Should I answer it?”  
  
“No, don’t answer it.” Ryan sat down on the floor beside Michael.  
  
“If I don’t, he’ll come over here and… I don’t want anymore sex, Ryan. I hate it!” Michael set the phone on the floor and covered his face.  
  
“You never have to do it again.”  
  
The phone stopped ringing, and Michael freaked. “Shit!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I didn’t answer the phone, and now he’s gonna be so fucking pissed at me.”  
  
“Then maybe you should call him back and tell him you’re breaking up with him.”  
  
“Ryan, I can’t do that. I’m too scared.” Michael started to bawl again, and pressed his face into the rug.   
  
Ryan picked him up and held him against his body. “Then let him come over here. If he tries anything, I’ll call the police.” Ryan’s rage was ready to explode, and if given the chance, he would wail on Gavin.  
  
Michael’s phone rang once again, the same ring tone, and this time he didn’t hesitate to answer. “Gavin?”  
  
“Of course it is; who else would it be? _Mr. Haywood?_ ” Gavin hissed annoyed. “Why didn’t you answer my first call?”  
  
“I was in the bathroom…”  
  
“Why didn’t you bring your phone with you?”  
  
“I uh… I forgot. I left it in the bedroom when I went to the bathroom.”  
  
“Why is it you’re lying to me?” Gavin could tell by the sound of Michael’s voice as Michael had never lied to him before. “You’re not alone, are you?”  
  
Michael gulped, and nearly dropped the phone. “No…”  
  
“Who’s there with you?” Gavin was becoming suspicious. “Is it your mum?”  
  
Michael squeaked in fear. “No.”  
  
“Who is it then? Is it someone I told you not to speak to ever again?”  
  
Michael looked at Ryan with extreme panic on his face. Ryan took the phone and ended the call.   
  
“I can’t stand to see you like this. What the fuck has he done to you?” Ryan hugged Michael, his anger subdued until he could come face to face with the piece of shit known as Gavin. “Get your stuff, you’re staying with me.”  
  
Michael agreed, and ran to his room and grabbed some clothes, his chargers, and anything that was not given to him by Gavin. Everything else, he left there. Michael left with Ryan, and the two made their way to Ryan’s apartment.  
  
“He won’t find you here,” Ryan assured as they entered the apartment.  
  
“What about my mom? She’s traveling ‘cause of her job.”  
  
“Can you call her?” Ryan asked.  
  
“Yeah. She bought a cell phone, but shit, I can’t remember her number. It’s in the phone Gavin gave me.”  
  
“All right, don’t worry. When is she supposed to get home?”  
  
“I don’t know, her schedule varies. She said she’d call me when she was on her way.” Michael dropped down onto the couch, and took a deep breath. “I am so fucking scared, Ryan.”  
  
“I know… But you’re with me, and you have absolutely nothing to worry about.”  
  
“Ryan, I just want you to know I never believed anything he said about you, I want you to know that. When he said them, I knew he was lying, but-”  
  
“But you thought since he was your boyfriend maybe he could be right?” Ryan interrupted.  
  
“No, it wasn’t like that. I mean, I knew you would never do any of those things, but he kept making me try to believe it, and I was so convinced he loved me, I had to ask. I’m so sorry.”  
  
“Hey, you have _nothing_ to be sorry about. I knew he would try to make me look bad.”  
  
“Um… I know it’s not dark yet, but could we skip dinner and just go to bed? I’m exhausted; I can barely keep my eyes open.”  
  
“Definitely. Come on…”   
  
The two boys lied down in the bed together, and right away Michael snuggled up against Ryan, finally feeling the peace he so desperately missed. He closed his eyes and was out like a light within minutes. Ryan just held him, caressing his hair sweetly, and staring down at the boy he fell in love with almost two years ago. Not once did he move from his position, never giving Michael a chance to lose his support, and helping him feel calm. Ignoring the hunger and replacing it with concern, he fell asleep just as dark overtook the sky.


	14. Chapter 14

For the next few days, Michael had felt safe, loved, and cared for, and never felt like he had to give up anything for that feeling. He knew the affection Ryan had for him, and yet not once did Ryan want something in return. He was worried, however, about what Gavin might do to find him or worse, what he’d do when he did find him.  
  
“Ryan,” Michael said as they sat on the couch having breakfast. “I should go home and check on things. I need to see if my mom has called yet, or if she’s home. If she’s home, she might be worried sick about me.”  
  
With a heavy sigh, Ryan agreed. “All right. But if anything happens, or if that little fucking piece of filth shows up, I _will_ call the cops.”  
  
“Deal. I just need to make sure she’s okay.”  
  
After breakfast and quick showers, the two boys drove over to Michael’s apartment. Michael ran up before Ryan and burst through the door.   
  
“Mom? Are you here?”  
  
Ryan entered the apartment a moment later. “Anything?”  
  
“She’s not here. I’m gonna go check my phone see if she’s left a message and write down her number.”  
  
“Good idea. I’ll wait here.”  
  
Michael ran inside the bedroom and a chill swept over him. He swallowed a lump in his throat he didn’t realize he had as he picked up the phone. Was that where he left it? He checked the messages, and most of them were from Gavin. He read through the texts and shuddered as each one was crueler than the next. He called his voicemail and listened to every message, the first five from Gavin.  
  
Beep… “Where the bloody hell are you? Are you with Ryan? You better not be with Ryan. If I find out you’re with Ryan, I will make your life a living hell!”  
  
Beep… “You fucking little shite. I swear I will bloody punish you for this. You will wish you hadn’t disobeyed me.”  
  
Beep… “When I find you, and I will find you… your arse won’t be the only thing hurting.”  
  
Beep… “You know, maybe I’ll have your mother fired from her job. You do realize she works for my father’s chain of restaurants, don’t you? You’d better ring me up as soon as you hear this.”  
  
Beep… “You’re going to pay…”  
  
Beep… “Hey baby, it’s mom. Listen, I don’t know how much longer I’m gonna be, but give me a call. I miss you. Hope everything is going well. Baby, please call Ryan. I don’t like it when you’re with that Gavin, he’s trouble. Please, call Ryan and have him stay with you while I’m out. I love you.”  
  
Beep… “When I find you, I’m going to kill you…”  
  
Michael couldn’t listen to anymore messages from Gavin, and there was still three more. He scrolled through his contacts and wrote down his mom’s number then threw the phone hard against the wall. He wasn’t going to let Gavin control him anymore.   
  
Michael left the room in a hurry, the feeling he was getting in there was frightening him. It was as if someone were watching him. He embraced Ryan and calmed his breathing.  
  
“Are you all right?” Ryan queried.   
  
“No... I just listened to a whole bunch of messages from Gavin. He actually said he’ll kill me when he finds me.”  
  
“Then we’ll just have to make sure he doesn’t find you. Did your mom call?”  
  
“Yeah. I got her number then I threw the phone against the wall.”  
  
“Is that what that loud thump was?”  
  
Michael nodded. “Yeah. I just can’t anymore. I can’t deal with Gavin one more day. He said he’d punish me and make my life a living hell if he found out I was with you.”  
  
“Let’s get out of here. How about we go back and do something to get your mind off of it?”  
  
“Okay…” As they were leaving Michael chimed in again. “It’s just… first I had to worry about my dad getting out of jail--which could be within the next year--and finding us and killing us. And now I have to worry about my psycho boyfriend-”  
  
“Ex. Ex-boyfriend.”  
  
“Whatever... He’s gonna come after me too; Ryan I can’t do this anymore.” Michael broke down, and Ryan sat him back down on the couch as he tried to assuage him.  
  
“Michael… your dad isn’t going to find you. He has no idea where you are, and as for Gavin, we’ll deal with that shitty bridge when we get there. Right now, all I’m concerned about is making sure you’re safe. Come on, let me take you back.”  
  
“Okay…”   
  
Ryan led Michael down the stairs, never releasing his grip on the lad, and helped him into the car. Back to Ryan’s apartment they went, but first stopped at a grocery store to pick up some provisions. They spent a reasonable amount of time gathering snack items, and foods for actual meals. They got into the car and headed back to Ryan’s apartment; as they reached the apartment, Michael asked to use Ryan’s phone.  
  
“Can I call my mom right now?”  
  
“Yeah, sure!” Ryan handed the younger man his phone with a smile.  
  
Michael dialed the number on the piece of paper and waited as it rang.   
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hi mom.”  
  
“Oh, hi Michael! Is everything okay? I called you the other day but you didn’t pick up.”  
  
“I’m fine mom, really. I’m with Ryan right now.”  
  
Michael could hear the sound of relief in his mother’s voice. “That’s so great, baby. Are you at the house?”  
  
“No, we’re heading back to his place. Um… mom, I’m gonna break up with Gavin.”  
  
“That’s wonderful, baby! Do you wanna talk about it?” Brenda questioned.  
  
“Not right now, but I will when you get home. When are you coming home?”  
  
“Probably not for another few days, but soon.”  
  
“Mom? Would you be terribly angry if you lost your job?” Michael asked timidly.  
  
“I’d be upset, but it’s just a job. But I haven’t done anything that would cause that to happen. Why are you asking me that, baby? Is everything all right?”  
  
“I think you work for Gavin’s family, and um… if I break up with Gavin, he might have you fired.”   
  
Brenda scoffed. “Can he do that? How do you know?”  
  
“He left me a message saying that. I don’t know how true it is, but I wanted to tell you just in case. I’m sorry if I get you fired. I just can’t take it anymore.”  
  
Brenda laughed a little bit. “Baby, if I lose this job, it’s not your fault. If Gavin is going to threaten my job then my job isn’t worth it. I will not have him using me to get to you; I’ll be okay.”  
  
Ryan pulled into his parking space, and the boys got out while Michael was still on the phone.   
  
“I love you,” Michael continued. “Mom… he's really reminding me of dad. And now… Just hurry home, please.”  
  
“I love you too. Just stay with Ryan, and don’t go near that Gavin boy anymore. I won’t have him hurting you, okay?”  
  
“Come home soon. I’ll talk to you later. Call me on Ryan’s cell ‘cause I broke the other phone, the one that Gavin gave me. I- I want nothing more to do with him.”  
  
“Good for you, baby. Talk to you soon. Love you; Bye.”  
  
“Love you too...”   
  
The two boys walked into Ryan’s apartment and noticed the place had been ransacked. They set their groceries down by the door and Ryan touched his forehead frustrated. His furniture was turned over, his games spread around the floor smashed, his television had been knocked over and the glass broken, the game consoles kicked against the wall into small pieces, and the kitchen was a mess as well; it looked as if someone were searching for something.  
  
“I’m gonna check the bedroom. Stay here, and be quiet,” Ryan told Michael, and the young man hid behind the turned over couch. Ryan grabbed the nearest blunt object, a rolling pin that was on the floor by the kitchen, and walked into the bedroom. The bedroom was askew as well; the mattress had been overturned and cut open, the sheets ripped, the dressers evidently sifted, his clothes strewn all over the place, and his picture frames shattered. Michael’s bag didn’t look like it had been touched however, and that worried Ryan.   
  
“What’s going on?” Michael shouted to Ryan from the living room.  
  
“Shhh… I’ll tell you in a minute,” Ryan whispered loudly.

The man approached Michael’s bag slowly, worried there was something inside that would go off, or worse. He pushed against the bag, but nothing happened. He grabbed it and emptied it onto what was left of the bed; the items that fell out were the boy’s clothes, and his toiletries. He checked the other pockets and found two phones inside a plastic bag. One phone was broken into a bunch of small pieces, and the other one looked brand new. He dropped the bag and checked his closet to make sure there was no one there. He then ran into the bathroom and did a thorough search but only found a mess inside. The man made a mad dash to the kitchen to make sure no one was hiding among the cabinets or even in the fridge.  
  
Ryan walked back over to Michael, and the two turned the couch right side up, setting the cushions back in place. He took Michael into his arms and held him. “Michael, I think someone’s been here… someone specific.”  
  
“You mean Gavin?” Michael corrected, and clung to Ryan. “Is he still here?”  
  
“I don’t think so, but um… he left something for you.” Ryan led Michael to the bedroom, and showed him the bag with the phones in them.  
  
Michael eyes bugged when he realized the broken phone was the one he threw against the wall at his apartment. “Oh fuck.” Michael was visibly trembling and Ryan wrapped an arm around the boy’s shoulders. Michael opened the bag and removed the new phone. The light was blinking on the phone, and he clicked the button to light up the screen. The image on the lock screen was of a naked, humiliated Michael tied to Gavin’s bed.  
  
Ryan did the honorable thing and turned his eyes away, and Michael unlocked the phone. It showed there was a video message, and Michael hit play.  
  
Gavin’s face popped up on the screen of him setting up the phone to record. “Hello, Michael. D’ya miss me? Remember the first time I said that to you? I do. I think about you all the time. I think about the way you look on your knees as you suck my cock, or the face you make when I’m bang into you. Oh, such a lovely face.”  
  
Michael wanted to throw the new phone against the wall, but kept watching. Ryan would have left the room had he not been too worried to leave Michael alone.  
  
“I miss leaving my marks on your gorgeous body, biting and sucking every little part of you. Mmm… you’re so delicious in every way. D’ya like the picture I left on the mobile for you? There are many more if you scroll through the gallery. I left them as a gift for you. I’ve been thinking… since you disobeyed me and are speaking with Ryan again, your punishment will not be your mother losing her job… my father fancies her, and wants her to keep working," Gavin grumbled. "No, it has to be much more than that. I’ve decided that if you want to spend your time with Ryan rather than your boyfriend then perhaps you can visit him in prison. Go ahead, discuss it with Ryan. I know he’s with you. I’ll give you a few minutes.” Gavin leaned back against his pillows--that were raised up against the wall--waiting.   
  
“What do we do? Can he really send you to prison?” Michael asked panicking.  
  
“I haven’t done anything wrong, and he can’t prove a thing. He can try, but nothing is gonna happen to me.”  
  
“I can’t take that chance. I’m not gonna let you go to jail for me.”  
  
“Are you kidding? Michael, he’s got nothing on me. Let him try to come after me.”  
  
“Are you two quite finished yet?” Michael heard Gavin say through the phone and he brought it back up for them to watch. “Now, have you two decided what we’re going to do to remedy our situation? If not, I have an idea. Michael, meet me outside, and I’ll take you far away from this place, and Ryan will never have to worry about going to prison. If not, I will make life very difficult for everyone involved. Do I have you attention now?”  
  
Michael paused the video and gulped. “He’s outside. He’s here, and he’s waiting for me.”  
  
“He might just be saying that to scare you. Michael, listen to me...” Ryan grasped Michael’s arms but not roughly. “You cannot go back to him, he’ll only hurt you. Please, Michael, don’t do this.”  
  
“I have to, Ryan. I have to ‘cause I’m not letting him send you to prison. You mean too much to me.”  
  
“No… No, I’m sorry, but it’s not happening. You are _not_ going back to that- that- that fucking piece of shit. He is not worth your life.”  
  
Michael accidentally bumped the phone against his leg and the video started playing again.   
  
“Good. I knew we could come to an understanding. Now, come outside, get into the car, and I’ll leave Mr. Haywood in peace. You have five minutes; If you are not in my car by the time this timer ends, Ryan _will_ go to jail. Commence countdown…” A counter appeared on the bottom of the screen displaying five minutes began clicking away.   
  
“Ryan, I have to go, I’m sorry.”  
  
Ryan grasped Michael’s hands and shook his head. “Don’t do it... I’m not worth it.”  
  
“Yes you are. You’re my best friend, and you’re worth it to me. I’ll- I’ll figure out another way to get away from him. Call my mom and let her know, please?”  
  
“No. I’m not letting you leave here. Let him call the police, I have done absolutely nothing wrong.”  
  
“He’ll find a way… please, Ryan…” Michael started crying again, begging for the older man to release him. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”  
  
“I can take care of myself, Michael; I don’t need you to sacrifice your life for me.”  
  
Michael tried to pull his hand away from Ryan, but Ryan wouldn’t let go. “Please, Ryan!”  
  
“No! I won’t let you!” Ryan said firmly but lovingly.  
  
“We don’t have much time left, I have to do this,” Michael fretted. “Please, just let me do this.”  
  
“What would your mother say, huh, if I told her I let you go to that fucker? She would string me up herself. I’m not letting you go no matter how much you beg. _He_ is not worth _your_ life.”  
  
“And I couldn’t bare it if you were in prison. You’re innocent, and don’t deserve any of this.”  
  
“Michael, you have to understand something…” Ryan’s voice softened and he stared Michael directly in the eyes. “I would rather go to prison than see you throw your life away. I’ll take my chances.”  
  
“Ryan, I love you!” Michael suddenly blurted out pulling his hands away from Ryan and covered his mouth.  
  
“You… what?” Ryan was taken by surprise by Michael sudden outburst. “You love me?” His eyebrows rose in curiosity then he smiled.  
  
Michael wiped his eyes with his hand and nodded. “Yeah, and I don’t want to lose you.”  
  
“Then I’m definitely not letting him have you.”  
  
The countdown ended, and Gavin’s voice could be heard. “If you are hearing this part of the video, Michael, I’m assuming you chose to stay with Ryan, and shit is about to hit the fan. Wrong choice, pretty boy. I’ll get you one way or the other.” The video ended and Michael shut off the phone.   
  
“We have to get out of here,” Ryan suggested patting Michael’s shoulder. “Go grab your bag, and I’ll get some stuff and we’ll find somewhere to go.”  
  
“What if he follows us?”  
  
“Then we’ll have to thwart him. Don’t worry, Michael, I’ll figure something out.”  
  
“Wait… before we go… I- I need to do something.”  
  
“What is it?” Ryan asked.  
  
Michael grabbed the front of Ryan’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss. It wasn’t a very long kiss, but it felt like an eternity as the world melted away from them. Everything stopped mattering for those few moments and there were no problems for either of them. But the kiss ended, and they were snapped back to reality, and finished packing their stuff.  
  
“If he’s waiting outside, he could come up here,” Michael figured. “He might be right outside the door.”  
  
“Hold that thought…” Ryan left the bedroom and gathered all the food they had bought earlier, and brought it to the room. “We’re not leaving this behind. If he’s outside then let him come in. He’ll wish he never stepped foot in my home.” Ryan packed the food bags in with his stuff in the duffle bag he’d been packing. “Right now I’m glad it’s summer. I don’t have to worry about any of my work clothes.” He gathered his jeans and t-shirts, clean boxers, and other accoutrements that went along with his every day look. He hustled into the bathroom and grabbed his toiletries and stuffed them into a small case adding that to his bag. “Do you have everything?”  
  
“Yeah. What should I do with this phone? Should I leave it here, or take it with me?”  
  
“We’ll throw it in the dumpster on the way out.” Ryan took the phone from Michael and pocketed it. “Let’s go.”  
  
They two boys left the apartment and Ryan tossed the phone into the dumpster. As expected, Gavin was standing outside by Ryan’s car waiting for the two to show their faces.  
  
“Now this is an interesting sight. I was wondering what was taking you so long to come out. Tell me, Mr. Haywood, did you shag him? He’s a good shag, inn’he? He’s well good with his tongue too, especially when he’s got the bell-end in his mouth. You could say he was gagging for it.” Gavin guffawed at his play on words, and Michael clung to Ryan.  
  
“Ignore him... He thinks he’s funny,” Ryan said with an eye roll.   
  
“I am funny,” the Brit professed snubbing the air. “It’s even better when my whole knob is covered with his saliva.”  
  
“Shut up!” Michael yelled trying to be strong and not let Gavin’s words get to him.  
  
Gavin gawked at Michael. “Look who suddenly has knackers. Almost two years you’ve taken what I gave you, and now you’re what? Trying to impress the teacher? I think we’re well passed that. Now, be a good boy, Michael, and come here.”  
  
“Don’t do it,” Ryan urged blocking Gavin from reaching Michael.  
  
“Michael… I am not gonna tell you again. Get over here, now!” Gavin demanded stepping closer to the frightened young man.  
  
“You stay the fuck away from him, Gavin,” Ryan bellowed holding his arms up to keep Michael behind him. “He’s not going with you.”  
  
“Why don’t we ask Michael,” Gavin suggested and moved his head to the side so he could get a peek at Michael. “What’s it gonna be, Michael?”  
  
“I- I- I- I-” Michael looked at Ryan for an answer and the man shook his head. He looked at Gavin in fear and the lad was nodding his head. “If I go with you…”  
  
“Michael, no-”  
  
“ _If_ I go with you, what happens to Ryan?”  
  
“Nothing. He can do whatever he wants, as long as it’s not coming after you. If he walks away now, everything will be as it was. You will never speak to him again, and if he even once speaks to you, _you_ will suffer.”  
  
Michael didn’t like the sound of that. He wanted to run, to hide and never be found again when he noticed Ryan clenching his fists. Ryan was enraged hearing what Gavin said, and there was no way he would let anything happen to Michael again.  
  
“You know, you’re right,” Ryan started. “You _are_ funny. You actually think you’ll be leaving here with Michael.”  
  
“I don’t have to stand here and listen to the words of a pervy pedo. If Michael doesn’t come with me, I will tell the police that you raped him, tried to rape me, and gave us a good going over.”  
  
“They won’t believe you, Gavin. I’ve never touched either of you,” Ryan stated. “Although, I’m five seconds away from knocking you over.”  
  
“I _dare_ you, _Mr. Haywood_. Go ahead, give us a good kicking. Then I’ll have my proof, and Michael won’t be able to lie about it, would you, Michael?”  
  
“I won’t let you put Ryan in jail. He hasn’t done anything wrong,” Michael said clenching his jaw. Michael was actually getting angry.  
  
“There’re those knackers again. Why don’t you show me your bollocks, and I’ll show you mine. Are you scared, Michael? You should be. You know I’m so much stronger than you are. I can hold you down, and I can pan your head in, so why don’t you give us a go?” Gavin slit his eyes daring Michael to come at him.  
  
Ryan took Michael’s hand and spoke quietly so Gavin couldn’t hear. “Listen… I’m gonna surprise him with a punch; when I do, get into the car and start it.” Ryan slipped his keys into Michael’s hands. Get into the passenger’s side, and start the car. Once he’s down, I’ll get in and we’ll take off, okay? Got it? Don’t be afraid okay, you can do this. I’m not gonna let him get you.”  
  
“Good luck.”  
  
“Thanks, but I won’t need it.”  
  
Michael held tight to his bag, and anticipated the moment as he watched Ryan approach Gavin.  
  
“So, you’re going to accept his pasting instead. This should be fun...” Gavin was so sure he would have the upper hand he charged at Ryan.  
  
Ryan wasn’t expecting it, so he threw his bag to Michael--who caught it--and as Gavin head butted Ryan, Michael got into the car, threw their bags in the back seat and started the car. Gavin threw punches at Ryan’s face and stomach, but Ryan was quick to block them, throwing punches back at the Brit. Ryan hadn’t wanted to actually fight the little shit, especially since Gavin seemed to know what he was doing.   
  
The Brit managed to gain control of the fight, and was wailing on Ryan’s face, and the fight fell to the ground. Ryan got his hands in and blocked Gavin’s swings, and rolled them over taking his turn. Michael watched the scene unfold from inside the car, hoping that Ryan would end it quickly so they could get away. But Gavin wasn’t allowing that.   
  
The fight continued; each time one would get control and the tide would change, leaving Michael worrisome. If Gavin won the fight, would he steal Ryan’s car, or would he just simply force Michael out?   
  
As the fight neared its end, Gavin seemed to be the victor, and Ryan lied bloodied on the pavement. He swiftly moved to Ryan’s car and pulled Michael out, pushing the lad toward his car. On the way, Gavin kicked Ryan extremely hard where the blood was pouring out then yanked Michael as he jogged to his car.  
  
“Get in,” Gavin commanded, and Michael did as he was told.  
  
“How- How did you beat him?” Michael asked trying so hard not to cry.  
  
“I told you I fight dirty.” Gavin drove out of the complex and made his way to their ‘favorite’ hotel.   
  
“I can keep you here where no one will find you, or even know where to look. You are in absolute bloody trouble.” Gavin held tight to Michael until they were safely in the room he had already paid for. The elevator dinged, and he shoved the young man through the hall, opened the door, and pushed Michael into the room, slamming the door behind him. He locked it, and then moved slowly toward Michael, enclosing him against the couch.  
  
“Bedroom, now.” Gavin’s eyes were filled with rage.  
  
Michael ran into the bedroom and knew what was coming. He saw it happen to his mom when his dad talked like that. He remembered the last two years with the Brit and how they were the worst two years of his life. It was all over for him when he felt the sting of the first swing. Just like when he was younger, he curled up hoping it would cut some of the blow, but the difference between his father and Gavin was that Gavin added the sexual element. While he beat him bloody, he also punished him sexually, and by the time Gavin was done and the sun was high in the sky the following day, Michael couldn’t move even a little from that bed. Gavin fell asleep afterwards, drawing Michael close to make sure he didn’t move at all.

 


	15. Chapter 15

A few weeks or so passed while Michael stayed trapped in the beautiful hotel as Gavin’s prisoner. Gavin kept him fed, however, and let him get up to go to the bathroom and shower, but more often than not, Michael remained tied to the bed for Gavin’s pleasure. The poor lad was all cried out; by this point, he had started feeling numb. Whatever sexual acts Gavin performed on his boyfriend, Michael would just lie there and take it.  
  
“You’re no fun anymore, Michael,” Gavin said with a pout. “I liked it better when you put up a fight, or more when you took it like a good boy. I don’t like what you’ve become.”  
  
“Then let me go… what’s the point of keeping me if I don’t give you what you want?” Michael asked dully.  
  
“Because you’re my boyfriend, and I expect a certain amount of pleasure from you.”  
  
“Please don’t play nice with me.”  
  
“Why not? Maybe if I play nice you’ll go back to being yourself again.” Gavin continued to pout trying to be cute.  
  
“It won’t work…”  
  
Gavin sighed impatiently. “Do I have to be cruel with you all the time to make you do what I want?”  
  
“Or you could just let me go. You told me you loved me before… did you ever mean that, or were you just saying that to get me?”  
  
Gavin jumped onto the bed and sat beside Michael caressing his chest. “What do you think, Michael?” He gave the boy’s nipple a little pinch.  
  
Michael held in a grunt from the annoyance. “I don’t think you ever loved me. I don’t think you know what love is. What would your friends think if they knew what kind of person you really are?”  
  
Gavin slapped Michael in the face. “My friends know me enough! What I do with my boyfriend is no one’s business, especially theirs.”  
  
“What about your parents? Do they know you’re a monster?”  
  
“You want to see a monster, Michael? I could show you a monster.”  
  
“I’ve already seen one growing up I don’t really want to see another one.” Michael turned his head to the other side staring at the lamp sitting on the side table, a few tears streamed down his face.  
  
Gavin gave a curious look. “What does that mean?”  
  
“Nothing… I don’t want to talk about it.”  
  
“See, that’s what’s wrong with our relationship; you never talk to me. I want to know everything about your life,” Gavin said not really meaning it, but instead making a joke of the situation and laughed.  
  
Michael wasn’t amused. Instead, he stared at the lamp crying softly.  
  
“Aww, chin up, Michael. I was just having a bit of fun.”  
  
“I used to tell Ryan that you loved me… I can’t believe I actually believed that.”  
  
Gavin immediately became livid at the mention of Ryan’s name and climbed atop Michael. “You know I don’t want to hear that name. Now I’ve got to punish you.”  
  
Michael closed his eyes and let his mind wander as Gavin found new inventive ways to hurt his boyfriend. When Gavin saw that it just didn’t faze Michael anymore, he decided to do something more painful.  
  
Michael thought about how much he missed Ryan, and how he wished Ryan would find him and rescue him. His imagination took him to a world where he was stuck in a hostage situation and Ryan came barreling in with large guns, bombs, Rambo-style with his shirt ripped down the middle bearing his beautiful chest, glistening with beads of sweat. The man would come in blazing, having to kill a number of bad guys like in a video game, and then go up against the big boss--in this case, Gavin--and the fight would escalate until Ryan was victorious. Then Ryan would untie Michael and carry him off to safety, kissing him as if they were the only people there, but still firing off his gun at the bad guys with perfect precision.  
  
Gavin finished his punishment, and though it was extremely painful, Michael only allowed himself to show very minimal agony. He didn’t want to give Gavin the satisfaction of showing just how much it really hurt. He hoped that if he continued to display a disinterest that maybe Gavin would finally give up on him and release him.  
  
Gavin huffed disgruntled. “I’m not happy with you, Michael. If you don’t start giving me what I want, I won’t be nice to you anymore.”  
  
“You’re never nice to me,” Michael said hoarsely. His throat hurt more than it ever had, but he had to keep up his charade.  
  
“I could be… Michael, if you gave yourself over to me I could be well nice, and maybe you could love me then.”  
  
“I could never love you…” Michael admitted listlessly.  
  
“Then I’ll make you love me.”  
  
“You can try, but I feel nothing for you.”  
  
********  
  
Ryan found himself heading to the hospital after the fight with Gavin. The Brit had used a small pocket knife during the fight, and had stabbed Ryan in the side to gain the upper hand. After he watched Gavin take off with his beloved, he found the strength to slither to his car and drove himself to the emergency room.  
  
He spent about a week in the infirmary recovering, and the following two weeks after searching for Michael. He had no leads, and had no idea where to even begin. He tried talking to Gavin’s parents, but his father wasn’t in town most of the time, and his mother refused to speak with the teacher. He was at his wits end, and was getting desperate.  
  
Between searching and healing, he managed to put his apartment back together, noting to himself that when he had enough money, he needed to buy a new mattress and a few other 'accessories.' Most everything else that had broken was easily replaced. He kept Michael’s bag close to him in hopes that he would find the lad and could give it back to him.  
  
Telling Brenda the truth about what had happened was the hard part. She had called to inform Michael that she would have to stay longer due to some error with some shipments to several of the restaurants, and Ryan had to tell her the whole story. She didn’t get angry at Ryan since it wasn’t his fault, but she was certainly angry. She didn’t leave her husband to save her son just so he could be stuck in an abusive relationship too. Ryan told her to just keep working, it would help keep her mind occupied, and promised he would find Michael.  
  
It was just after a month since Michael had been taken, and Ryan was down to his last leg. He thought about any other possibilities, but couldn’t think of anyone else who could help. The Brit’s parents absolutely refused to help, and he was getting nowhere. Then it struck him like lightning; he drove to the school and looked up the three friends he knew Gavin had, the ones that used to be in his English class their freshman year.  
  
Ryan, being a teacher, had access to the students’ files, and looked up the red-headed girl from his class. He remembered she seemed to be able to keep Gavin in line, at least somewhat, and took his chances.  
  
Ryan wrote down the phone numbers that were in the file, and left the school. In his car, he dialed the first number, but was greeted by an answering machine that gave out Lindsay’s cell number. He dialed the number, and sat patiently waiting, bouncing his leg while he hoped she would answer a number she didn’t recognize.  
  
“Hello? Who’s this?” The voice of a young woman answered.  
  
“Is this Lindsay Tuggey?” Ryan asked sounding a little erratic.  
  
“Yeah, who’s this?”  
  
“It’s Mr. Haywood, from school.”  
  
“Mr. Haywood? Uh… why are you calling me?” Lindsay asked perplexed.  
  
“Miss Tuggey, I’m in the middle of a very difficult predicament, and I’m in grave need of your help.”  
  
“You can call me, Lindsay, Mr. Haywood.”  
  
“Lindsay, you’re friends with Gavin Free, right?”  
  
“Yeah, why? Is he in trouble? That boy’s always getting himself into something,” Lindsay said fondly.  
  
“How well do you know him?”  
  
“Mr. Haywood, you’re scaring me. Is he all right?”  
  
“He’s fine. I’m actually worried about Michael.”  
  
“His boyfriend?” Lindsay asked sounding confused.  
  
“I need to know, how well do you know him?”  
  
“Pretty well. I mean, he doesn’t always tell me everything, but I think he tells me most things.”  
  
“Where would he go if he needed to hide?”  
  
“Okay, Mr. Haywood, I think you’ve gone off the deep end. Either tell me what’s going on, or I’m gonna hang up.” Lindsay was starting to freak out.  
  
“Gavin kidnapped Michael, and he’s hiding him somewhere. I need to find him before he hurts him anymore than he already has,” Ryan said as calmly as he could, but the worry in his voice made him sound a little crazy.  
  
Taken aback, Lindsay was silent for a moment. “Uh… what? What are you talking about? Gavin wouldn’t hurt Michael.”  
  
“He has, and he will. Lindsay, you have to help me. I’m scared out of my mind. I _need_ to find them.” Ryan’s voice wavered as he pushed back tears. “Please…” He said pleadingly.  
  
“Oh my god, you’re serious. Um… I- I don’t know what to tell you. I could call him and find out where he is. I could say I wanna see him.”  
  
“Please Lindsay, whatever it takes. I _have_ to save Michael.”  
  
“Is there something going on with you and Michael?” Lindsay asked curiously.  
  
“No, he’s my friend… my best friend. I care about him deeply.”  
  
“Okay… I’ll call him and see what I can do.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Lindsay called Gavin acting as if everything was still on the up and up. “Hey bitch! What’s going on? It’s summertime, and I’ve hardly seen you. You used to spend summers with me.”  
  
“I’ve been busy, love.” Gavin stuffed a rag into Michael’s mouth so he couldn’t scream. “Now you stay quiet,” he whispered to Michael pulling the phone away. “How are you, darling?” He said into the phone once again.  
  
“I’m bored. Let’s hang out. Where are you, I’ll meet you.”  
  
“Did you finally get your license?”  
  
“Yeah, and mom said I can use the car. So where are you? I’ll come get you.”  
  
“I’m at the Omni. I’ll meet you by the front doors.”  
  
“What are you doing there? Having a ‘special time?’” She joked, although she started to wonder if Ryan might be right about Gavin.  
  
“You could say that...” There was the slightest hint of nervousness in Gavin's voice but he tried to subdue it.  
  
Lindsay could hear the anxiousness, but acted as if she heard nothing. “Aww, I wanna see Michael. Can I go up to your room?”  
  
“No! I mean, he’s sleeping right now. I’ll just uh, leave him a note. Meet me outside in twenty minutes.”  
  
The nervousness in Gavin’s voice was loud and clear to Lindsay now, and she became suspicious. Gavin only got nervous when he was hiding something he knew he shouldn’t be doing, and was on the verge of being caught by someone he actually considered a friend.  
  
“Gavin, what are you hiding?” She asked bluntly.  
  
“Nothing. See you soon. Cheers!” Gavin hung up the phone, and slammed it against the dresser. “She knows something…” He removed the rag from Michael’s mouth, and glared at him. “This is Ryan, innit? He told her.”  
  
“I don’t know. I haven’t talk to him since you _kidnapped_ me.”  
  
“What did he say to her? I’ll bloody kill him! You’re mine! I will not have this plan ruined because of that man. He can’t have you.” Gavin was breathing quickly and heavily, and his lips pursed tightly.  
  
Michael was getting really scared. He’d already dealt with the Brit’s anger before, but this time it reminded him of his father. “I’m- I’m sure it’s nothing,” he tried to convince Gavin. “She probably just wants to see you.”  
  
Gavin pulled out the knife he used when he stabbed Ryan the first time and flashed it at Michael. “I’ll have to finish what I started. I was certain he would’ve died when I used this last time.”  
  
Michael’s eyes widened and his breathing labored. “You tried to kill him?”  
  
“I told you I fight dirty; I knew I wouldn’t be able to take him down otherwise. Let him try to take you away from me… he won’t leave here alive.”  
  
“You’re fucking crazy,” Michael spouted frightened out of his mind. “Y- Y- You remind me of my dad.”  
  
“Do I? Interesting… Is that why your father is in prison? Did he hurt you, love?” Gavin sat beside Michael gently stroking Michael’s face as he stared at the boy maniacally.  
  
Michael started shaking and tugging at his restraints. The look in Gavin’s eyes was similar to his father’s the first time he beat him. He tried fervently to hold back his tears, but he was brought back to that moment when he was thirteen years old, and he yanked as hard as he could on his restraints--which were leather wrist cuffs and rope--trying to squeeze his hands out of the cuffs.  
  
“Are you trying to escape?” Gavin’s face was twisted up like he had just dived into the deep end.  
  
Michael continued to struggle, more afraid than ever of what might happen to him. “Please let me go,” Michael begged.  
  
“Why would I do that? I’m waiting for our favourite teacher to arrive.”  
  
********  
  
Lindsay returned Ryan’s call, letting him know where to find Gavin. “I’ll meet you there. If he really is hurting Michael, I’m gonna kick his fucking ass.”  
  
“Did you get a room number?” Ryan asked as he took off in the direction of the hotel.  
  
“No, but he wants me to meet him outside. If we get there quick enough, maybe we can ask the front desk what room he’s in.”  
  
“Thank you so much, Lindsay. You may have just saved his life.”  
  
“Do you actually think Gavin would kill him? I mean, you can’t be serious. He’s- I mean, sure, he’s a little crazy sometimes but- well his last boyfriend got a restraining order… Holy shit! Okay, I think I can see him doing something fucked up like that. I’ll see you there.” Lindsay hung up the phone and hauled ass to the hotel.  
  
 Back at the hotel, Gavin began overturning the furniture in the room, his rage getting the better of him. “You’re mine! I will not share you!” He kept shouting those two lines over and over as he ransacked the hotel room.  
  
Michael could feel the rope loosening, but it was still too tight to slip through. He feared the worst, and thought he might die in a hotel bed completely naked by his psychotic boyfriend.  
  
Ryan arrived first, but Lindsay pulled up right behind him, and the two ran inside the hotel.  
  
Sweetly, Lindsay asked the receptionist, “Excuse me, what room is Gavin Free in? He’s expecting me, but he was supposed to meet me outside, so I wanna go up and surprise him.” She smiled, and the receptionist reciprocated.  
  
“Sure. Let me just look him up,” the lady behind the counter responded. She typed his name into the computer, and his room number and info popped right up. “All right, he’s in the one bedroom executive suite on the third floor. Just take the elevator and follow the signs. Have a nice day!”  
  
“You too, thanks!”  
  
Ryan and Lindsay walked toward the elevator until they were out of sight then ran the rest of the way. The elevator took a moment before it arrived, and Ryan started to come apart.  
  
“Mr. Haywood, are you okay?” Lindsay asked, her eyes half lidded in curiosity.  
  
“No, I’m not. God only knows what he’s done to Michael this past month.”  
  
While the two downstairs waited for the elevator, Gavin had made quite a mess of the hotel room. He entered the bedroom and sat atop Michael. He kissed him hard, bruising the lad’s lips with his own, biting, sucking and pulling on the bottom lip. He dug his nails deep into Michael’s chest and scratched him so hard the boy bled. Michael screamed, but Gavin covered it with his lips once again.  
  
“I won’t let him have you,” Gavin growled and grabbed a handful of Michael’s hair. “You are mine. Do you understand? You belong to me.”  
  
“No I don’t,” Michael said defiantly. “I’ll never belong to you. You can do whatever you want to me, but I’ll _never_ belong to you!” Despite his fear, he was angry now too. Gavin had finally driven him to the brink of rage, and Michael jerked on his cuffs until he heard a tear. “I’m done being afraid of you.”  
  
“That’s the wrong answer, Michael.” Gavin brandished his knife, displaying the blade as it gleamed in the lamp light.  
  
More and more Michael wrestled with his binds, terrified that Gavin would plunge that knife into his chest. “If I stay with you,” his breathing was laborious. “Will you let me live? I don’t wanna die.”  
  
“You would stay with me? You’re lying… I can see it in your eyes. You’re scared; maybe I should see just how deep I can go with this knife. Obviously, it would require a massive amount of force to get it in far enough to do real damage. Perhaps I should test it out on you.”  
  
The elevator dinged when it reached the correct floor, and the two inside shot out through the doors running swiftly until they reached Gavin’s room. Lindsay knocked, and Gavin became confused. “Who the bleeding hell could that be?”  
  
“Gavin, open this door, please,” Lindsay pled. “I want to talk to you.” Hints of anger rang through her voice, but she tried to quell them.  
  
“Oh shit. I forgot about her… Don’t move.” Gavin once again shoved the rag into Michael’s mouth, and relief washed over Michael as Gavin got up off of him to answer the door.  
  
The lad continued to work on his restraints, feeling them loosen with each tug. Gavin went to open the door, but only opened it partially with the chain lock attached. “What do you want?”  
  
“I thought you were gonna meet me outside, but you never showed up. You said to be here in twenty minutes, so when you didn’t show, I thought I’d surprise you. Let me in.”  
  
Ryan hid behind Lindsay off in the shadows waiting for the right opportunity to strike. This time, he was prepared to deal with any weapons Gavin might wield.  
  
“I can’t, it’s a mess in here. We’ve been all over the place. Michael’s in the shower, and I was about to join him.”  
  
“Then why did you invite me to hang out? I thought I was your best friend, Gav. What the fuck is going on with you? Is this like the last time you had a boyfriend? Did you go all cuckoo’s nest on Michael too?” Lindsay crossed her arms and glared daggers at her so called best friend. “You promised me you wouldn’t go crazy this time.”  
  
“What would give you that idea?” Gavin laughed nervously. “Michael and I are doing wonderfully. Why d’ya think we’re here instead of at my house or his apartment? This way we could have more privacy.” With each sentence, the pitch of Gavin’s voice raised until he was practically squeaking.  
  
“That’s great…” Lindsay said with a sarcastic tone and fake smile. “Now let me in,” she ordered.  
  
“No! I won’t let you in. He’s mine!” Gavin slammed the door shut, but Lindsay stopped it with her foot, which caused a significant amount of pain. She was too angry at the moment to let it bother her.  
  
“Open this door, or I’ll fucking break it down,” Lindsay threatened. “We’re not going through this again.” She didn’t give him a chance to answer, and she used her body to push open the door, ripping the hinge from the lock right off the door jamb.  
  
“Lindsay, I need him. He’s beautiful, and he knows what I want,” Gavin pleaded, falling to his knees in front of her.  
  
Ryan entered the room behind Lindsay, and Gavin growled like an animal.  
  
“Where is he?” Ryan questioned, pushing into the room.  
  
Gavin looked so pathetic the way he implored Lindsay to let him be. Ryan ignored the Brit, and made his way into the bedroom where he saw Michael sprawled out naked and bound on the bed. Michael tried to speak through his gag as he started to cry, relieved to see Ryan, and knowing he was finally being saved.  
  
Ryan removed the rag from the younger man’s mouth, and pulled out the pocket knife he had in his pocket, just in case. He cut through the rope and leather, and freed the young man. Michael hugged him tightly never wanting to let go.  
  
“Come on…” Ryan said as he ran into the bathroom and grabbed a robe behind the door. He wrapped it around Michael’s body, and helped him tie it at his waist. “Let’s get you the fuck out of here.”  
  
The two boys reentered the other room where Lindsay and Gavin were, and Lindsay was too pissed to say anything to a pleading, pitiful Gavin. She just stared angrily at the Brit, who lay on the floor looking utterly deplorable. As soon as Michael saw the Brit, his animosity grew. He had never felt like this before, and it felt good. Ryan could see the change in Michael, and almost smiled, but decided to save it for later.  
  
Michael approached Gavin, who stood up trying to intimidate the lad. Lindsay stepped back knowing what Michael had in mind simply by observing his body language.  
  
“You are a fucking piece of shit. I hate you with every fiber of my being, and if I _ever_ see you again, I-” Michael didn’t have the words, but he had the feeling, and he punched Gavin so hard, it broke the Brit’s nose. “Don’t you ever come near me again. And I fucking guarantee you _will_ go to prison for this.”  
  
Gavin held tight to his bleeding injury and bolted out of the room in a hurry. He got in the elevator then took off on foot. He disappeared before Michael or Ryan could do anything about him.  
  
“Lindsay,” Ryan began. “I’m so sorry about your friend.”  
  
“I’m sorry about him too. Michael, if I had any idea what was going on I would’ve stopped him,” Lindsay disclosed. “He’s a little crazy, and the only other boyfriend he’s ever had he used to stalk, and do strange sexual things while he watched him. Things got really weird with them, and Gavin would push him to do things he didn’t want to do. His last boyfriend filed a restraining order against him when Gavin tried… never mind. He promised me things would be different this time around with you, but I guess he couldn’t keep that promise. I wanted to believe him, so I gave him the benefit of the doubt but- I think he might be a sex addict.”  
  
“I’m definitely gonna file a restraining order against him, but I’d rather put him in jail,” Michael admitted.  
  
“He needs help, Michael. I don’t know what he did to you, but I’m begging you, don’t put him in jail. He won’t survive there. He needs to go somewhere that can help him with his problem.”  
  
Michael hesitated to answer her because he wasn’t even sure if he could agree with her plea. “I- I don’t know if I can do that. If you even knew half the shit he did, you’d want him in jail too.” He covered his lower extremities with part of the robe, but exposed his chest and back, his legs, arms, and the scars on his face. “This is what he did to me, and this is only part of it. Thanks to him, I never want to have sex with anyone ever.”  
  
“I get it, Michael. You should do what you think is best... I’m still really sorry though. I’m gonna go... Maybe I can find him and get him some help before you get him arrested.” Lindsay hugged Michael gently, gave a nod to Ryan, and then left the hotel.  
  
“Come on, let’s get you home,” Ryan said, and wrapped his arms around the younger man, leading him out of the hotel.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some implied slurs.

It took Michael about a month to recover physically. Mentally and emotionally he was still a wreck, trying to fathom why any of what had happened, happened. He had wanted to love Gavin, and he truly thought the Brit loved him when they were together. Aside from how the relationship began, at first it did feel kind of like love, and he even told Gavin so, but once the abuse took its toll, Michael had a hard time telling the difference between love and hurt. The only emotion he could understand and control during his healing process was his anger. He finally allowed his anger to surface, but when it did while around those he cared about, he had to push it aside so as not to take it out on them.   
  
Ryan would take Michael to the gym to help him deal with his anger, and he started using a punching bag to barrel through those feelings. Ryan started working out more too since they seemed to spend most of their time at the gym if they weren’t at each others' place hanging out.  
  
Gavin seemed to disappear off the radar; the police paid a visit to his parents who told them they knew nothing of the abusive relationship, mentioned that Michael’s mother worked for their restaurants, and that Gavin emptied half of his bank account and left town; The police continued their search for Gavin Free. Even Lindsay, who did find him the day they found Michael, did as she promised, and gave the Brit a good ass kicking. After that, she never saw him again; all of course, by her choice. She never tainted his name to their other friends; despite what he did, she still cared for him very much.  
  
Gavin did take off out of town, and kept well hidden, using fake IDs to travel without notice. He even disguised himself for easier movement. He made his east after doing some extensive internet research on a certain jailbird in one of the prisons. He learned that due to overcrowding, the prisoners that committed the least heinous of crimes were released back into the public.   
  
Brenda’s mother never got wind of Nick’s release due to lack of communication from the prison. He had been stalking the woman’s home in search of his family seeking his revenge, and hid well, slipping in and out of her house without being seen. He would wait patiently to see if Brenda and Michael would come by, and when he realized they weren’t staying with Brenda’s mother, he went back to their old home.  
  
Back in Texas, Michael and Ryan grew closer, and on Michael’s seventeenth birthday, Ryan took him back to Georgia to meet his mom and Nathan. They packed up for a four day visit, and loaded up Ryan’s car with their luggage as well as snacks and drinks for the road. Getting the young man out of Texas was something Ryan had wanted to do since he met Gavin. Though Michael was still on the mend, he wasn’t fragile, and wanted to meet the two people in Ryan’s life that meant  as much to him as Michael did.  
  
Brenda sent them off with some homemade cookies and sandwiches, and had helped them fill up the cooler full of ice and drinks. She waved them off as they left the complex parking lot. Brenda had just started a new job working for another restaurant as the manager, having quit her job working for the Frees. She believed that Gavin’s parents were hiding their son from justice, and could no longer work for people who would hide the person who hurt her son. Not to mention, Mr. Free had taken frequent trips to meet her and often hit on her no matter how many times she told him no.  
  
The drive took about fourteen to fifteen hours, having to stop every once in a while for gas, a bathroom break, or to grab something to eat and take a small driving break. Michael didn’t have his license yet, having been too busy dealing with a terrible boyfriend situation to think about getting it. So when they finally arrived Ryan was exhausted. Michael at least got to sleep somewhat on the drive there, but Ryan sucked it up, as it wasn’t the first time dealing with lack of sleep. He pulled up to the house, got out, and knocked on his mom’s front door.   
  
Ryan’s mom, Eileen, opened the door, her eyes barely open as she squinted to see who was there.   
  
“It’s me, ma,” Ryan chimed.  
  
“Ryan, get your ass in here,” she said, and as they entered, she hugged her son. “The fuck you doing here?”  
  
“I called you and told you we were coming for a visit, remember?” Ryan set down their bags on the floor as he hugged his mother.  
  
“Who’s this? Another one of your homo boyfriends?” Eileen asked with a bit of a slur.  
  
“This is my friend, Michael,” Ryan introduced rolling his eyes at her comment.  
  
“Hi, nice to meet you,” Michael said and attempted to shake her hand. She just looked at him funny then turned away. “Okay,” Michael said and pulled his hand back.  
  
“Don’t take it personally; she doesn’t like anyone.”  
  
“I love you, you fucker,” Ryan’s mom corrected. “So don’t go saying I don’t like no one.”  
  
Michael was having a little bit of trouble understanding her with her thick Georgia accent, but then again, he thought the same thing about himself with his Jersey accent.  
  
“You did tell Nathan to be here around this time, right?” Ryan asked, curious as to why the older man wasn’t there yet.  
  
“Of course I told him. He and his homo husband will be here soon. I have a surprise for you though. I ran into an old friend a while ago, and he and I have been seeing each other again.”  
  
Ryan thought about all of his mother’s boyfriends that had been in and out of their house over the years, and wondered which one she could have been talking about.   
  
“I ran into him about a year ago, and we started seeing each other again about three months ago when he moved in here.”  
  
“Which one, ma? You’ve had so many boyfriends it was hard to keep up with which one you were with for whatever length of time,” Ryan chuckled and gave Michael a nudge. “She really did. Had so many guys come through here I couldn’t tell who she was actually fucking at the time.”  
  
Michael laughed along with him, and his mom gave him a slap on the arm.  
  
Ryan laughed harder. “Ow, ma, that hurt,” he joked, and Michael laughed even more. “All right, ma, I’ll bite. Who is it?” Ryan inquired.  
  
“First go put your shit in your old room then come out here and have a drink with me,” Eileen drawled grabbing the nearest bottle of whiskey and taking a swig.  
  
“Ma, you know I don’t drink,” Ryan reminded her. “Come on, Michael, I’ll show you my old bedroom.”  
  
“I look forward to it,” Michael smirked bumping into Ryan playfully. “Maybe your mom will share your baby pictures with me the way my mom shared mine with you.”  
  
“Oh, you’re cute,” Ryan remarked sarcastically, picking up their bags and carrying them to the room.   
  
Ryan opened the door and walked in, Michael right behind him, and set the bags down by his old computer stand. His bed, a full size still sat in the far back corner, and his old pictures of when he was a child still hung on the walls. There was an old antique dresser near the closet doors that still carried his old clothes from his youth, though his closet was full of old boxes, some his, some from his mom, and some from others that have stayed there.  
  
“Aww, I don’t have to wait for your mom to show me your pics, they’re right here,” Michael snickered as he glanced at each one. “Nice room, by the way,” he commented. “It’s bigger than the one in your apartment.”  
  
“Hey, that apartment may be small but it’s all I need.”  
  
“Of course it is.” Michael stuck out his tongue and playfully sneered.  
  
“Oh, shut up.”  
  
The two boys left the room still laughing and walked back into the main part of the house. They took a seat on the couch and Eileen brought them both a diet coke, and threw a bag of chips on the table near them.   
  
“That’s my mom; so hospitable. Thanks, ma,” Ryan shouted to her. “So where’s your boyfriend?”  
  
Michael listened to Ryan talk and noticed his accent seemed to change and become more Georgian. He had to grin because he never really heard it as thick in Texas as it had become there at his mom’s house.  
  
“He’ll be back soon. He went to get more beer,” Eileen answered.  
  
“Of course he did,” Ryan muttered. “I’m gonna hit the bathroom real quick while we wait. If my mom freaks you out while you’re alone with her, just tell her to shut up,” Ryan quipped to Michael.  
  
“Will that work?” The younger man asked.  
  
“No, but it’ll be one hell of a funny show if you do.” Ryan burst into laughter and made his way into the bathroom while Michael glared jokingly at him.  
  
Michael sat on the couch sipping his soda, not sure of what to do or say. He glanced around the room taking in the bare white walls with some damage and cracks all around. Some of the damage looked like fist sized holes. Maybe people got into fights around there. There was an old television sitting in the middle of an even older looking entertainment center. There was a VCR and a DVD player on opposite sides, and a stereo system that still had cassette players.  
  
Michael heard the door open, and a man walked in carrying two cases of twenty-four bottles of beer under each arm. He smiled at the man, who grinned back at him. The man was older, probably in his forties, and gave Michael an interesting look then walked into the kitchen setting the two cases down.   
  
“Hey, sweetie,” Eileen greeted with a kiss.  
  
“Hey, who’s the kid?”  
  
“Ryan’s new homo friend.” She opened one of the cases and started putting the individual bottles in the fridge, and then stuck the other case in the bottom part.  
  
“Hey,” the older man said as he approached Michael offering a hand. “What’s your name?”  
  
“I’m Michael,” the boy replied and shook the man’s hand.  
  
Ryan came out of the bathroom just as the man was about to introduce himself, and Ryan stopped dead in his tracks. He stared for a moment as he saw the man shaking Michael’s hand, and felt an urge to attack.  
  
“Get the fuck away from him!” Ryan yelled, and the man turned around.  
  
“Well, well, well, if it isn’t my favorite person in the whole world. I was just introducing myself to your friend.”  
  
Ryan stepped wide to reach Michael and pushed the man’s hand away. “You stay the fuck away from him, do you hear me?”  
  
“I’ve missed you too, James. It’s been too long.”  
  
“Who is this?” Michael asked.  
  
“Benny…” Ryan glowered at the man.  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Michael,” Benny said, and Michael cowered behind Ryan as he realized who the man was.  
  
“James has been telling you stories about me, hasn’t he?” Benny asked as if nothing had ever happened in Ryan’s youth. His accent was just as thick as Ryan’s mom. “Don’t believe everything you hear.”  
  
Ryan shoved the older man away, and Benny stumbled backwards, catching himself before he fell to the floor. The look in Ryan’s eyes was cold, and if looks could kill, Benny would’ve been dead.  
  
The door opened again, and this time two men walked in. Ryan’s attention turned to the sound, and instantly his demeanor changed and the tension melted away. Nathan and his husband, Roy walked into the house with a six pack of beer and a twelve pack of diet coke.  
  
Nathan saw Ryan and smiled, and Ryan gave him the same look.   
  
“You’re finally here,” Ryan beamed, and hugged the older man tightly.   
  
“Whoa, hey, not too tight… I’m fragile now,” Nathan partially jested.   
  
“I want you to meet someone…” Ryan took Michael by the hand and drew him close. “Nathan, this is Michael, the one I’ve been telling you about.”  
  
“You mean the one that accidentally overheard you on the phone with me that one time,” Nathan teased smiling at Michael.   
  
“Yes and the one I told you is also my best friend.”  
  
“It’s a huge pleasure to meet you, Michael. Ryan’s told me lots about you.”  
  
“He has? Like what?” Michael wondered.  
  
“Well, like you’re his best friend, that you live with your mom, and that he used to be your teacher, things like that. He also told me how madly in love with you he is-”  
  
“Nathan!” Ryan shrieked and blushed hard.  
  
Nathan let out a hearty laugh, and patted Michael on the shoulder. “He’s so adorable when he blushes.”  
  
“It’s okay, Ryan; it’s not like it’s a secret. I know how you feel about me.” Michael smiled shyly, and blushed a little too.  
  
“So’s this your boyfriend, James?” Benny asked Ryan with a sense of lust behind the question.  
  
Ryan turned to face the older man and scowled. “Doesn’t matter what he is to me, you’re not getting anywhere near him.”  
  
“Bite my head off why don’t you. I was just asking a question.”  
  
“What’re you doing here?” Nathan questioned Benny.  
  
“Me and moms over there are together again,” Benny revealed with a nod of the head. “We met up at the bar a little bit ago, and we decided to hook up again.”  
  
Nathan and Ryan exchanged knowing looks, and Nathan made a purposeful gesture to sit beside Ryan and Michael as sort of a protector. Benny sat on a smaller love seat to the left of the couch, close to Michael. The younger man scooted much closer to Ryan worried.  
  
“Ryan, come help me fix dinner,” Eileen called out.   
  
“I’ll be right over there. If you wanna join me, I’d be okay with that,” Ryan divulged to Michael.  
  
“I kinda wanna get to know Nathan. Do you mind if we talk?”  
  
“Not at all. If Benny tries anything, kick him in the nads.”  
  
“I will... I’ll be okay, go help your mom,” Michael urged giving Ryan a small smile.  
  
Ryan got up to go, and Benny followed him out of the living room and into the computer room adjacent to the kitchen, leaving Michael alone with Nathan and his husband Roy. Roy was the quiet type, but he loved Nathan very much. He took good care of him knowing he was sick, and never complained.   
  
“So, Michael… Ryan tells me you’re originally from Jersey. Do you like it better in Texas, or would you rather go back?” Nathan started as he turned his attention to the younger man.  
  
“Well, Jersey was pretty harsh to me, and a lot of shit happened while I was there, so no, I’d rather be in Texas. Besides, I wouldn’t have met Ryan if I hadn’t so, Texas is definitely my favorite place, not counting the recent events. Did Ryan tell you about that at all?”  
  
“He told me you were in a bad relationship, but never gave me any details. I won’t ask, but if you wanna talk about it, you’re secret would be safe with me.”  
  
“Ryan told me that you always used to tell him that if something was bothering him it was always best to talk about it. If it wasn’t for him, I don’t know if I would’ve ever opened up to anybody. He got me talking about what happened in Jersey with my dad, and it felt good to finally be able to tell someone. So yeah, I’ll tell you. I met this guy, thought he was a dick but was really pretty… his name’s Gavin. He um… convinced me that he really wanted me. To be honest, I liked the attention, you know, ‘cause it was new. He would always call me gorgeous although I never really understood why.”  
  
“Okay, Michael. I’m gonna have to stop you right there. How can you not see that you are a very attractive young man? I mean, you’re smile alone would melt the heart of any man interested in you…” Nathan turned his head toward the kitchen and looked directly at Ryan. “I know it melted that boy right there.”  
  
Michael’s cheeks flushed as he bore a smile. “I- I don’t know what to say right now…” He bit his lower lip demurely.  
  
“Forget I said anything. Please, continue with your story.”  
  
“Okay, um… well, Gavin was really flirty at first, and also really sexual, making passes at me every chance he got. He’d do shit like this…” Michael made a blowjob gesture with his hand and tongue. “Or other stupid shit like that. He got me to like him… and I really liked him. But once I agreed to be his boyfriend, everything changed. I had told him I wasn’t ready for sex yet, and at first he said he’d wait… he got us a hotel room where I thought we were just gonna hang out and talk, maybe use the time to really get to know each other but-” Michael swallowed hard and closed his eyes.  
  
“But he decided he didn’t want to wait any longer?” Nathan asked understanding.   
  
“Yeah… It turned out he was a psycho sex addict who decided I was to be fucked practically twenty-four/seven. I never knew there were so many different possible ways to have sex. He’d humiliate me by taking pictures of me naked while tied to his bed or the hotel bed… even my own bed. He liked keeping me tied up so I couldn’t fight him.” Michael shed a few tears reliving the moments in his head.  
  
“If you wanna stop, go ahead,” Nathan mentioned. “It took Ryan a while to tell me the whole story, so it’s okay if you wanna stop.”  
  
“I’m gonna have to deal with it sooner or later, and telling you is actually helping.”  
  
“All right then go on.”  
  
“He took a lot of pictures of me and would send them to me at the most inappropriate times. After a while, whenever he texted with an attachment, I didn’t look until I was alone. I deleted them right away too. I never wanted Ryan to see me like that. He convinced me he loved me, and all the things he did to me were his way of showing it.”  
  
“Did he ever hit you?” Nathan inquired.  
  
“There were a couple times when it got physical, yeah. Ryan had bought me a cell phone since I only had a house phone, and after I overheard you and Ryan on the phone, I wasn’t sure how to react. Gavin told me before I heard it that Ryan was only being nice to me so he could fuck me, so when I heard him say what he said, I thought maybe Gavin was right. Of course, he wasn’t, but can you blame me for wondering? What would you do if you heard that out of the blue, half asleep after your boyfriend tells you that?”  
  
“I’d probably believe my boyfriend too considering he wouldn’t be my boyfriend for no reason. You liked the guy, he said something that made you think then you overhear your teacher and friend say he’s in love with you… that’s gotta be weird for you.”  
  
“Not so much now, but it was then. I mean, don’t get me wrong, Ryan’s fucking hot, and I knew that from the very first moment I saw him, but he was the first real friend I ever had, and that was what I wanted most from him. I did think about him like, if we were to get together, or what it could be like if he and I did hook up, but… I didn’t want to ruin something I hadn’t really ever had. He had become my best friend, and I loved that from him more than anything. Although, now, and just before Gavin had kidnapped me and made me his prisoner at the hotel, I told Ryan that I love him, and we shared a really nice kiss. We haven’t done anything since then though. He’s been really great with me, and just… being my friend. ‘Cause that’s what I need right now, and he gets that. He never pushes, never makes me feel like I have to give him something, never makes me feel stupid, or any of the things Gavin did.  
  
“Sorry, got off track a bit… I was telling you about the times he hit me… after we had started dating--if you can call it that--he decided to buy me a really nice phone ‘cause he didn’t want me to talk to Ryan or associate with him anymore. I agreed, reluctantly, but I agreed, and Ryan and I only talked casually after class, or in passing. Gavin didn’t like that either. I’ll get back to that. He found Ryan’s phone ‘cause I was still using it to text him when I was alone or at home, and he figured out we were still communicating, and completely destroyed that phone. He then started hitting me, and eventually it got really bad. That was the first time. The second time was right after he kidnapped me. He said he had to punish me…” Michael was trying really hard to hold back his tears, but they were pouring out of him.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Michael said wiping his eyes with his hands.  
  
“It’s okay… You don’t have to apologize for anything; you’ve done nothing wrong.” Nathan dug out a little bag of tissue from his back pocket and handed it to Michael.  
  
“Thanks.” The young man blew his nose and wiped his eyes, and took a deep breath. “Ryan said he had me there for like a month. I couldn’t even tell how long I’d been there ‘cause the only time I wasn’t bound to the bed was when I went to the bathroom. Thankfully, Ryan figured out a way to find me through Gavin’s friend, Lindsay, and- and he got me out of there. By that time, I was so numb from his sexual abuse, I stopped caring. I ignored the pain, or at least didn’t let it show, and that pissed him off. He’d try harder, and I gave him nothing. I got angry… Ryan got me out of there, and I punched him so hard, he was bleeding. I think I might have broken his nose. Little fucker deserved it.”  
  
“Holy shit! Yeah, I’d say that little motherfucker definitely deserved that,” Nathan agreed.  
  
“He’s out there somewhere though. He took off after that. I think his parents are hiding him, to be honest. I wouldn’t fucking be surprised. They were fucking creeps too, especially his dad. My mom told me that Gavin’s dad would constantly come on to her. Like father, like son I guess.”  
  
“You don’t know where he is?”  
  
“Not a clue. The police are still searching for him, but they aren’t putting that much effort into it. They’ve got his picture out there though, so that’s something. Maybe one day they’ll find him and he’ll finally understand what he did to me while he rots in prison.”  
  
“‘Cause you’re not bitter or nothing, right?” Nathan joked laughing a little.  
  
“Not bitter, angry. If I ever see him again, I’m gonna beat the fucking shit out of him.”  
  
“Good for you. Thanks for sharing that with me. You and Ryan have so much in common, you know.”  
  
“Yeah, I know. He said that’s what drew him to me. He felt some sort of connection between us.”  
  
“I don’t doubt that. He’s a good one, you know,” Nathan smiled fondly.  
  
“Yeah, I know. Believe me, I know. He’s my hero, and my best friend.” Michael beamed as he thought about Ryan. He watched as his friend put the finishing touches on the meal they were making, and smiled brightly. “He’s really something…”  
  
“Yep. You hold on to him now, you hear? Never let him go… I made that mistake, but I know now it was for a good reason. He was meant to find you.”  
  
“You make it sound like we’re supposed to be, I don’t know, soul mates or something,” Michael said raising an eyebrow unsure.  
  
“Maybe you guys are… who knows. But if you two are meant to be, it’ll happen and you won’t have to do anything to make it happen.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter if we do or not, I’m just glad he’s in my life.”  
  
“Dinner,” Eileen announced, and everyone gathered to the table.   
  
Ryan helped his mom set the table with plateful of burgers some with and some without cheese, buns, lettuce, onions, tomatoes, pickles, and condiments. Eileen laid out paper plates, napkins, and beer. Ryan, of course had to grab a couple sodas for he and Michael.  
  
“Do you mind if I try a beer?” Michael asked Ryan. “I’ve always been curious about them, and I’ve never been drunk before. I kinda wanna see what it’s like.”  
  
“I can’t tell you what to do, and I won’t, so it’s up to you, but I wouldn’t. It’s up to you.”  
  
“Will you be mad at me if I do?”  
  
“No, I won’t be mad… but I’ll be concerned. Just be careful.”  
  
“You’ll make sure I won’t do anything stupid, right?” Michael asked.  
  
“Of course I will. If you’re looking for my blessing then sure, go for it. Drink ‘til you puke,” Ryan laughed. “You’re not a kid, and if you wanna drink, do it. Just know that if you turn into a lush like my mom, I _will_ take you to rehab.”  
  
“Deal.”   
  
The two boys shared a laugh, and Eileen handed Michael a beer.  
  
“Hey, more soda for me,” Ryan commented holding up a can and taking a sip.  
  
“Ryan won’t drink for some reason,” Eileen interjected taking her seat at the table.   
  
“Gee, ma, I wonder why,” Ryan said rolling his eyes.  
  
The group at the table ate the burgers, talking about what everyone had been doing up to that point, minus certain details, and had a generally good time. Ryan even answered some of Benny’s questions, after some convincing from his mother. Michael realized he liked the taste of beer, and had a second one. By the time he was finished with the second beer, he was already feeling the effects.  
  
Dinner went well, and afterwards, the group split in two. Benny and Eileen retreated to their bedroom, and Ryan, Michael, Nathan and Roy stayed in the living room talking. Michael was definitely feeling drunk, and leaned against Ryan’s arm listening as the two former lovers conversed.  
  
“What did you and Michael talk about earlier while we were cooking?” Ryan asked Nathan, but addressed Michael as well.  
  
“I was getting to know Michael a little bit. He’s just like you said,” Nathan simpered.  
  
“What did you say about me?” Michael asked giggling a bit.  
  
“Oh my god, that is the cutest giggle I’ve ever heard,” Ryan chuckled. “Maybe you should drink more often.”  
  
“Shut up,” Michael slightly slurred. “I don’t giggle.” Michael giggled again, and fell against the back of the couch.  
  
“How much did he drink?” Nathan inquired laughing.  
  
“Two beers… but he’s new to drinking so we can’t tease him just yet,” Ryan answered.  
  
“He’s adorable,” Nathan told Ryan and his husband agreed with a nod of his head.  
  
“Tell me about it. You see why it was so easy to fall in love with him? I mean, it’s so much more than just his looks, or how adorable he can be… I’ve seen him get stronger despite the shit he’s been through.”  
  
“Like I told him, you two have a lot in common. I remember thinking the same thing about you.”  
  
“This couch is really comfortable,” Michael slurred as he rubbed his face against the soft material. “It’s soft and squishy.”  
  
“You are so drunk,” Ryan snorted, and everybody in the room laughed including the drunk one.  
  
“Yes I am. This is so much fun; I like beer. Can I have another one?” Michael stammered. The young man got up off the couch and lost him balance, falling into Ryan’s lap. He giggled again then took Ryan’s face in his hands pulling the older man into a sloppy kiss.  
  
Ryan pulled him away not wanting to take even the slightest advantage of his best friend. “Only when you’re sober. Are you sure you want another one though? You can’t even stand up without falling over.”  
  
“I can stand up… watch me…” Michael tried to get back up but fell on his ass. “Ow…”   
  
“Here, let me help you,” Ryan said as everyone else snickered. He lifted the boy off the floor and led him to the fridge. “Are you absolutely sure you can handle another one?”  
  
“I wanna try.” Michael laughed drunkenly, and held on to Ryan’s arm as he grabbed another beer from the fridge. He snorted when he couldn’t figure out why he couldn’t open the bottle. “Help please,” Michael said pouting a little.  
  
“If it wasn’t for the fact that you are so fucking cute when you’re like this, I wouldn’t be helping you.” Ryan twisted open the top and handed him the beer.   
  
“Thank you.” Michael started chugging the beer kind of quickly and Ryan had to stop him.   
  
“Whoa, trying to make yourself sick? Don’t drink it too fast, that’s the quickest way to toilet town.”  
  
“Heh heh, Toilet town…” Michael snickered like an idiot.  
  
“I think you’ve had enough, Michael,” Ryan said taking the rest of his beer from him. “Maybe you should go lie down. Come on, I’ll put you into bed.”  
  
“Come with me…”  
  
“I am.” Ryan led the drunken one to the bedroom, and laid him down onto the bed.  
  
“Stay with me…”  
  
“Okay, but only for a few minutes. I don’t want to leave Nathan and Roy out there alone.”  
  
“I love you, Ryan,” Michael muttered with a stupid grin. “I wanna kiss you again.”  
  
“I love you too, Michael, but no. I don’t want to do anything while you’re drunk. I respect you way too much to do that.”  
  
Michael pouted, but nodded his head. He pulled Ryan down to lie beside him and snuggled up really close. “I really do love you, Ryan, and that’s not the drunk talking,” Michael mumbled as his eyes closed, and sleep had begun to overtake him. “I love that you’re my best friend and I love you for you being you. I’m sorry if I ever did anything to make you mad at me, or make your life more stressful…” Michael yawned then continued. “I’m just really glad you’re in my life, and I hope you never ever leave it.”  
  
“Me too, Michael.”  
  
“Nathan thinks we’re soul mates…” Michael managed to say before he became unintelligible.   
  
“I think we are too, Michael…” Ryan heard a soft snore coming from Michael and knew the boy was out like a light. He left a sweet kiss on the younger man’s forehead then quietly got up and left the room, letting the boy sleep soundly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm apologizing now cuz I'm scared about how well this chapter will be received. There is an actual rape in this one, but it's not that long. It's sort of necessary for the chapter. Don't hate me. '^_^

Ryan made his return to Nathan and Roy, and the three of them played catch up, talking about all sorts of things. Ryan told Nathan in detail about how the recent situation with Gavin reminded him of what happened with Benny. He talked about how it must have been to look at it from Nathan’s point of view, and they discussed it in length.  
  
“I was so scared Gavin was going to kill him,” Ryan mentioned. “It was fucked up. That guy’s got some real mental problems. It’s like he’s gone off the deep end. It didn’t help that this fucker’s loaded, and his parents probably have the police in their pockets.”  
  
“Do they?” Nathan asked curiously.  
  
“I wouldn’t fucking be surprised.”  
  
“This kid really pisses you off, doesn’t he?”  
  
“More than anyone I’ve ever known… well, with the exception of my mom’s current fuck. Why the hell is she seeing him again?”  
  
“Cause you never told her about what he did to you.”  
  
“That’s no fucking excuse,” Ryan barked hitting the couch cushion beside him. “If she knew… she’d probably take his fucking side anyway. Or she’d blame me like she blamed me for you liking me over her.”  
  
“Well, that _was_ your fault,” Nathan teased. “You had to be so cute and adorable…”  
  
“Oh stop it, I was never adorable.”  
  
“Yeah you were, and you got sexy as you aged. Michael thinks so too.”  
  
“Did he tell you that?” Ryan asked blatantly.  
  
“Actually, he did, but it’s obvious the way he looks at you. But that’s not the only reason why, believe me. During dinner, before the beers took their effect, the way he kept smiling at you, and talking to you… he’s in love with you too.”  
  
“He’s not ready for a relationship right now, and frankly I don’t blame him. Gavin did a number on him. I mean, I could live without ever having sex with him, if that’s what he wants, but I know I can’t live without him. It’s hard to believe sometimes that it all started the very moment he walked into my classroom. It’s like…”  
  
“Fate? Destiny? Kismet?”  
  
“All of the above. He told me you thought we were soul mates. Do you really believe that?” Ryan wondered.  
  
“Yeah, I do. There was a reason your mom caught us. You and I weren’t meant to be together; but I’m really glad we were. If you and I hadn’t been together, I would’ve never left Georgia, and never have met _my_ soul mate. Shit happens for a reason.”  
  
“I never would’ve believed it. I always thought you and I were meant to be, but I guess we weren’t. But how can I be sure it’s Michael?” Ryan asked worriedly.   
  
“Tell me this; do you get all warm and fuzzy whenever you’re around him?”  
  
“Yeah, but I got that way with you too.”  
  
“Okay, but when you first saw him, did you feel a spark, a surge of unexplainable electricity shoot through you the very moment your eyes beheld him?”  
  
“Yeah, like we had a connection… I just- I love him, there’s no doubt about that. I’m just so worried about him. Sometimes I get really scared that I won’t be able to protect him and something will happen to him that I can’t prevent…”  
  
********  
  
Michael slept soundly in the back room, curled up against Ryan’s old pillows. He was having crazy drunk dreams that made no sense, but they were delightful and pleasant. The door to the bedroom opened slowly, and a figure walked in, closing the door equally as quiet, locking it.   
  
The figure lied beside Michael, taking a whiff of his hair, which smelled like beer and shampoo. He licked his lips lustfully, and sniffed again. _What a delicious scent._ His hands gently grasped the boy’s shoulder, and smoothed down his arm. Michael barely moved, the alcohol still working through his system. The hand slipped down to his side, continuing down his outer thigh, and moved inward.   
  
The hand took hold of Michael’s cock through his pants, and palmed him, feeling him grow with every move. The dream in Michael’s head started to change, and he was with Ryan. They were close, really close, and he moaned involuntarily as if Ryan were touching him. Suddenly, the motion stopped; the hand unbuttoned the young man’s pants, pulled the zipper down, and reached inside, past the waistband of his boxers.  
  
He arched up unknowingly, as the Ryan in his head changed things up. The hand of the man continued to take advantage of a very drunk Michael, pumping his cock until he squirted. The man got on his knees almost sitting against the boy’s legs, and gently turned Michael until he was on his back then very carefully pulled his pants and boxers to his ankles. The lust was getting to him, and he was so ready to take the beautiful ass of Ryan’s love.  
  
********  
  
“I understand that,” Nathan responded. “I remember it took you a while to tell me about what Benny was doing to you, and I had thought, ‘if only I could’ve been there,’ or ‘I wish I could’ve caught the bastard in the act,’ then he never would’ve hurt you again. I wanted to kick the shit out of him, but he ran off before I had the chance. I’d still love a chance to beat his ass in, or at least give him a taste of his own medicine.”  
  
“I swear if he even _looks_ at Michael wrong, I’ll fucking kill him. I know what he’s capable of, and my mom’s a fucking idiot for letting him back in here.”  
  
“Maybe you should tell her what he did to you. You never know, she might believe you.”  
  
“Yeah right… Still, it would be nice if she did believe me. I wish I could somehow figure out a way to show her what kind of man he really is.” Ryan stood up and stretched, feeling a little tired from the trip. “If you guys don’t mind, can we pick this up tomorrow? I’m fucking dead. I just pulled off a fourteen hour plus drive ‘cause Michael doesn’t have his license yet, so I’m gonna turn in. You know you’re welcome to stay until you’re ready to go, just lock the door on your way out.”  
  
“Just like before… we might stay for a little bit, maybe watch a movie before we head out.”  
  
“Sounds good.” Ryan leaned down and gave Nathan a big hug. “Love you,” he said and smiled.   
  
“Love you too.”  
  
Ryan then hugged Roy, and bid them a good night. He walked back to the bedroom, and as he turned the knob, the door wouldn’t open. “I didn’t lock this door…” Ryan tried again, turning it back and forth constantly as he pushed on the door, but he couldn’t open it. “What the fuck? Michael? Can you hear me?” Ryan started knocking on the door. “Michael, wake up!” Ryan shouted. “Michael! Open the door!”  
  
The man inside had just finished lubing up the boy’s ass, and pushed in, and Michael definitely felt the sensation, but still believed he was in his dream.  
  
“Michael!” Ryan knocked harder. “Michael!!”  
  
Michael started to realize he was hearing Ryan’s voice though not in his dream, but for real. He began to wake up, and as he did, he started to notice that something wasn’t right. As his eyes fluttered open, he felt the man shoving his dick into his ass, and screamed, but his mouth was immediately covered by the man.  
  
“Shut up, Michael. I’m almost finished.” The man pumped harder and faster into the boy and Michael was trying to shout through the hand.  
  
Michael struggled to get the man off of him, but in his alcohol induced state, his strength was lacking. The man held Michael's wrists down with his free hand as he fucked the younger man faster. Michael managed to break away from his hand gag, and screamed. “Ryan, help!!”  
  
Ryan yelled out for Nathan and Roy’s help to break down the door, and the three men simultaneously kicked the door in. The man, who was revealed to be Benny, was still inside Michael when they burst through.  
  
“Motherfucker,” Benny shouted, trying to finish. He didn’t get to finish, and the three men yanked him off of Michael, and proceeded to beat the living daylight out of him. Michael pulled up his pants, and curled up against the wall at the head of the bed grasping the pillows. He watched as the three men--mostly Ryan--flattened the pervert, Ryan seemed to finally be getting his revenge.  
  
Nathan and Roy pulled away allowing Ryan to finish the job. Ryan not only broke the bastard’s nose, but he also broke both of the man’s arms, and focused on the man’s lower region until he saw blood trickling out. Ryan had popped the man’s balls, and bashed in his penis.  
  
Finally, Ryan stopped, though he was still pumped and full of rage. He spat at the man, feeling justified in his actions since that man was caught raping his best friend. His breathing was still ragged and rough, and he kicked Benny once more for measure. “You’re lucky I didn’t fucking kill you just now!” Ryan exploded. “Although, nobody would miss you if I did.” Ryan was seeing red, and the way he was feeling, he was ready to end the man’s life. “And my name is Ryan!” he growled.  
  
Ryan looked over at Michael, who didn’t look scared so much as surprised. He was still feeling the alcohol, so it was more of a shock to find someone inside of him. He hadn’t even felt it until he woke up, and even then he was so drunk, he was practically numb.   
  
“Are you okay?” Ryan asked, his teeth still clenched tightly, and his breathing staggered. “Just say the word, and this motherfucker is dead.”  
  
Michael didn’t know how to answer that question, but his eyes showed a little fear. Not so much for the bloodied man on the floor, but for his best friend. “Ryan, you’re scaring me. Please- Please stop. I don’t want you to kill him.”  
  
“But he- he-”  
  
“I know what he was doing, and thank you for stopping him, but Ryan, this isn’t you. You’re not a killer.”  
  
“He deserves it…”  
  
“So does Gavin by that logic… and my dad, but you’re not a killer. Ryan, look at me… I’m... okay.”  
  
Ryan softened, and moved to Michael’s side, embracing him tightly. “I’m sorry. I saw him, what he was doing to you, and I couldn’t stop myself. This wasn’t even about what he did to me, although maybe it was. I don’t know...”  
  
“Ryan, what do you want to do with him?” Nathan asked looking down at the pile of mess that was Benny. “‘Cause we can take care of this for you if you want.”  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Ryan replied dismissively too afraid to let Michael go. “Do whatever you want to him. I don’t think he’d be smart enough to show his face around here ever again.”  
  
Nathan and Roy dragged out what was left of a broken man, and left the house. Ryan held tight to Michael, worried that he really wasn’t all right.  
  
“Are you sure you’re okay? How much do you remember?” Ryan asked Michael.  
  
“Well, I uh… I didn’t even know it was happening until you started shouting my name. And at first, I thought I was dreaming ‘cause I was actually dreaming about something like that…” Michael blushed a little then cleared his throat. “Um… I didn’t really feel anything when I did wake up, but I did feel some pressure. But it was nothing like what Gavin did to me, so… yeah, I think I’m okay.”  
  
Ryan sighed relieved. “I’m glad to hear you say that, honestly. I was so fucking worried he was… it doesn’t matter. How about we get some sleep, and forget this whole thing ever happened?”  
  
“I’m down for that. I’m still a little bit drunk, to be honest, but yeah.”  
  
“Do you remember anything from earlier?”  
  
“Bits and pieces. I think I remember telling you I love you, and I think I remember kissing you, but you told me no. Did that actually happen?”  
  
“Yeah… I told you that I didn’t want to kiss you unless you were sober,” Ryan admitted.  
  
“Thank you, I appreciate that. I didn’t realize getting drunk meant being utterly fucking stupid.”  
  
“You weren’t stupid, but damn were you so adorable.”  
  
“How was I adorable?” Michael questioned as he raised an eyebrow.   
  
“I should’ve made a vid of it to show you.”  
  
“Shut up,” Michael said jutting out his tongue. “Let’s just get some sleep, okay?”  
  
“Okay.” Ryan gathered up Michael in his arms, and Michael cuddled up to him really close.   
  
“You really hate being called James, huh?”  
  
“I’m not a big fan of the name, no.”  
  
“I love you, Ryan.”  
  
“I love you too, Michael.”  
  
Michael turned around to face the older man, and smiled. “I really do… and I love how patient you are with me.”  
  
“I’d wait forever for you. Even if it never happens, I’m just happy to have you in my life.”  
  
Michael kissed Ryan’s lips tenderly. “What if I can never have sex again? Gavin really fucked me up, you know.”  
  
“Then I’d still be happy with you. I have two hands, I know how to masturbate,” Ryan chuckled. “I can take care of myself if need be, it’s no big deal. I couldn’t fucking care less if I never have sex again. I just want to be with you.”  
  
“You’re too good to be true. I can’t help it if part of me is still waiting for the ball to drop.”  
  
“You’ll be waiting a really, _really_ long time then.” Ryan pulled Michael even closer, if it were actually possible.   
  
“Ry… I just wanna tell you that um… well, you’re my hero. If it weren’t for you, I’d probably be dead.”  
  
Ryan kissed Michael on the forehead. “I’d do anything for you.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I love you.”  
  
“Why couldn’t we have figured this out before I made the mistake with Gavin?”  
  
“Maybe because we were scared?”  
  
“Or maybe I didn’t want to see what I knew was right in front of me. I mean, I finally had a real friend, and… I guess I thought that if you and I were together, it’d fuck that up somehow. I liked that about us, you know. We could be fucking idiots, and have fun doing it without any worries or expectations. I could talk to you about my thoughts and feelings and you wouldn’t think I was a sappy little bitch or something. Truth is I was always attracted to you, from the first moment I saw you. Dude, you’re fucking sexy. But you were my teacher; an authority figure who I was supposed to look up to not fall for. I’ll admit that I used to think about you all the time. It was actually part of the reason why I couldn’t give Gavin an answer when he wanted it. When I heard you admit your feelings about me though, I freaked out ‘cause it was just a fantasy to me, not something that could actually happen, you know,” Michael revealed.  
  
“Yeah, I can understand that. I couldn’t help it though. You and I… there was something there from the very beginning. It wasn’t an accident I was already in the classroom that first morning.”  
  
“And I just happened to walk in, all frightened and new… and you took me under your wing, sorta. Thanks for that.”  
  
“You don’t ever have to thank me.”  
  
“I know…” Michael yawned passing it on to Ryan. “How the hell did your mom sleep through all that earlier?”  
  
“She’s drunk constantly, and she was hitting the heavy stuff pretty fucking hard, so she doesn’t hear a thing. She’ll wake up tomorrow though and start all over.”  
  
“What are you gonna tell her about Benny?”  
  
“She’s used to guys up and leaving her randomly, so I’ll just tell her he took off again. I don’t think she needs to know what he was all about. I highly doubt he’ll be back anyway.”  
  
On the spur of the moment, Michael kissed Ryan again, a little deeper than the first one, but still short and sweet.  
  
“What was that for?” Ryan asked smiling.  
  
“I wanna be with you too. I don’t know how long it’ll be before sex is a possibility, but I don’t wanna wait any longer to call you my boyfriend.”  
  
“Are you sure you’re ready for that?”  
  
“I’ve been ready for that for a long time.” Once again, Michael kissed Ryan lovingly.  
  
“Then let’s do this properly. Michael, will you do the honor of being my boyfriend?”  
  
“I’d love to.”  
  
This time, Ryan initiated the kiss, but Michael deepened it, pulling the older man atop him. Ryan was careful not to put his full body on the younger one, but allowed himself to be pulled in. Hands were in each others’ hair, legs wrapped around each other, and lips fiery and passionate. Neither wanted the kiss to end, but both could feel the pull of sleep, and eventually separated.   
  
“Good night, Ryan,” Michael smiled feeling content.  
  
“Good night, Michael. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has minor slurs again.

The sound of the radio blasted through the house, and Michael woke up with a start. “Ah, fuck, my head is killing me.”  
  
Ryan’s eyes shot open and groaned, but spoke softly. “Welcome to my mom’s house. This is how she wakes anyone in the house. Once she’s awake, everyone else has to be too. She doesn’t like to be alone.” Ryan sat up and stretched, leaning over and kissed Michael on the cheek. “Morning. I see you’ve got the classic hangover. I told you to drink water too so this wouldn’t happen,” Ryan gently chuckled.”  
  
“It fucking hurts.”  
  
“I’ll go get you some aspirin and _lots_ of water. You got a hangover ‘cause you’re dehydrated, so you should drink nothing but water today.” Ryan gave him a small smile then got out of bed. “I’ll be back… bathroom.”  
  
“Hey, who put up the door?” Michael asked.  
  
“I don’t know.” Ryan shrugged then moved the door to get out putting it back in place so it looked as if the door was still operative.  
  
Michael sat up as Ryan left the room, and rubbed his temples. His entire head felt like someone took a jackhammer to it and hadn’t turned it off. His eyes hurt too, and he just wanted to lay back down and go back to sleep; but the loud music filling the house wouldn’t allow it. He fell back against the pillow and covered his face with the other pillow Ryan was using.  
  
“Turn that shit off,” Michael yelled, though no one heard. The young man whined into the pillow and groaned loudly. “Stop hurting, head.”  
  
Ryan returned with a full glass of water and some aspirin, and sat down beside his love. “Here, take these, darling.” The older man handed the pills to the younger man, and smiled. “Drink the whole glass and I’ll get you another one. You’ll be fine in a couple hours. Are you hungry?”  
  
Michael popped the pills and drank the water about half way before stopping. “Yeah, a little. I had a really weird dream last night.”  
  
“About what?”  
  
“About you and me. We were sitting at a park on the swing set, and a little girl ran up to us and called you daddy. I looked at her strangely ‘cause we were who we are now, and she cocked her head to the side and asked me what was wrong. I told her that you weren’t her daddy, and she looked confused. Then she said, no, but I call him daddy ‘cause you love him. Then _I_ got confused, and she came over to me and hugged me. Then she said, I love you, daddy, to me, which was like, what the fuck? So I told her I wasn’t her daddy, and she giggled and ran off to play.”  
  
“So you dreamt we had a daughter?” Ryan asked with raised brows.  
  
“Apparently. And apparently I was the father.”  
  
“Does that mean you get some girl pregnant?”  
  
“The fuck if I know.” Michael finished off the glass of water and handed it to Ryan. “Thanks. My ears hurt too. I feel like fucking shit.”  
  
“It’ll pass. Mom wants us to come out there so she’s not alone.”  
  
“Has she said anything about Benny yet?”  
  
“Not yet. She probably assumed he went out for more booze.” Ryan pulled Michael close to him and just held him, kissing him gently through his hair.  
  
Michael snuggled up to Ryan, and took one of the man’s hands into his. “You have big hands.”  
  
“Yours aren’t that small either.”  
  
“Yeah, but yours are much bigger… I like that. They’re strong.” Michael noticed the cuts and bruises on Ryan’s knuckles, probably from punching Benny so much the night before. “You’re hurt.”  
  
“Not really. It’s nothing.”  
  
Michael kissed each of Ryan’s knuckles softly then massaged his hands. “Right now I wish I wasn’t afraid of sex. I’d love to know what it feels like to have these hands touching me.”  
  
“Maybe someday… I can show you how they feel without sex, you know. Here…” Ryan pulled Michael onto his lap. “Just close your eyes…” As Michael closed his eyes, Ryan gently wrapped his hands around Michael’s shoulders, starting with a pleasant massage.  
  
“Oh, that feels really good,” Michael sighed.  
  
“You’re really tense.”  
  
“I wonder why,” Michael pointed out with a hint of a laugh.  
  
“Relax… don’t tense up. Close your eyes and breathe in deep.” Ryan felt Michael’s body relax and he continued his massage. He worked the shoulders for a little bit then moved up to his neck. He was gentler in that area, leaning more toward caressing the nape. As he did so he planted tiny kisses across the younger man’s shoulder blades.  
  
“Mmm… this feels so good,” Michael moaned.  
  
“Good.” Ryan’s hands slid up and down Michael’s arms, squeezing gingerly but with a little pressure.  
  
Michael shuddered at the touch, breathing in deeply as his body slacked a bit. “Where did you learn how to do this?”  
  
“Nowhere… I’m just going with what might feel good for you. I’m trying to be really careful not to do anything that might make you think I’d try anything.”  
  
“Ryan, I know you wouldn’t. I trust you completely; otherwise, I wouldn’t be in this position with you right now.”  
  
“Then I’ll just keep doing what I’m doing.” The older man worked on Michael’s arms until he felt them loosen up, and then migrated downward to the young man’s back. He lifted Michael’s shirt to sit at his shoulders, and with his open palms, he rubbed up and down. He’d add a little pressure as he pushed up with the balls of his palms then trickled down softly with his fingers. “Take off your shirt and lie down on your stomach.”  
  
Michael complied, and lied down. Ryan shifted to sit on Michael’s legs, and gave the young man a massage he’d never forget. It felt so good, Michael fell asleep. Ryan listened as his boyfriend snored quietly, and he had to smile. He was so happy at that moment, finally being with the man he loved, and knowing that man trusted him wholeheartedly.  
  
Ryan let Michael sleep a little while longer covering him up with the sheet they shared while they had slept. He walked out to the living room where his mom almost turned up the music, but Ryan got to it first turning it down.  
  
“Michael’s not used to this, ma, let him sleep,” Ryan advised.  
  
“I don’t care who’s out here with me as long as someone’s here with me. Hey, have you seen that good for nothing boyfriend of mine this morning?”  
  
Ryan knew how to lie to his mom, considering it was something he’d been used to doing when it came to telling her about the men in her life bailing on her. “Nope, but knowing that fucker, he probably took off again.”  
  
“Why the fuck do I let myself fuck assholes like that?”  
  
“I’ve been asking myself that same question for years,” Ryan muttered to himself. “Who knows, ma,” he said aloud to her. “Assholes are a dime a dozen.”  
  
“Well, if you hadn’t homo-fied Nathan, maybe I’d a had one of the good ones.”  
  
“I didn’t ‘homo-fy’ anyone; Nathan was already gay before we even knew him.”  
  
“Don’t I know how to pick ‘em,” Eileen commented as she took a swig of her morning beer.   
  
“You’ll find someone good enough for you someday, ma. He’s out there somewhere.”  
  
“If you find him first, I don’t want nothing to do with him. You sure that friend of yours is a homo?”  
  
“Positive, considering he became my boyfriend last night,” Ryan smiled fondly.  
  
“First I bring home a homo who likes young boys, and now my son’s a homo who likes young boys. There must be something wrong I‘m doing.”  
  
“It’s not like that, ma. If only you knew the whole story,” Ryan said shaking his head.  
  
“Nobody ever tells me nothing, so how am I supposed to know the ‘whole story,’ Ryan? You gonna tell me shit?”  
  
“It’s personal…”  
  
“Right.”  
  
“We come bearing gifts,” Eileen and Ryan heard coming from the door as it opened. Nathan and Roy walked in with a twelve pack of beer and a twelve pack of soda.  
  
“Hey guys,” Ryan greeted with a smile.  
  
“Where’s Michael?” Nathan asked.  
  
“Sleeping. Ma’s music woke him up with a hangover, so I gave him some aspirin and helped him get back to sleep.”  
  
“He’s such a sweetheart,” Nathan complimented setting down the two twelve packs on the counter.   
  
“Yeah he is. Hey, can we hit the backyard for a minute?” Ryan asked Nathan quietly.  
  
“Sure… this about last night?” Nathan responded in the same manner.  
  
Ryan nodded his head, and the two men stepped out the sliding door through the computer room. They grabbed a couple plastic chairs that were beside the pool, and sat down facing each other.  
  
“Hey… just wondering, but what happened to Benny last night? And did you guys come back and clean up the blood from the floor and put up the door of the bedroom?”  
  
“I’ll answer the second question first; yes we did. You two were already asleep, and you looked so peaceful, we cleaned up as quietly as we could and set the door up to look as if it wasn’t broken. Figured you two could use the sleep after that fiasco. By the way, you should take your ma out later so we can fix it. As for the first question… let’s just say Roy has some extensive training in the art of making people disappear, and leave it at that.”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“No questions, okay?” Nathan requested.  
  
“But-”  
  
“No questions. From this point on, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
  
“Um… okay,” Ryan agreed, though now he wondered if Nathan made a mistake in marrying Roy.  
  
“You and Michael would make such a cute couple, you know,” Nathan said steering the subject in a completely different direction.  
  
“Yeah, we do.”  
  
“Do? Does that mean it’s official?”  
  
“As of last night,” Ryan beamed.   
  
“So, is he okay then?”  
  
“Yeah, I think so… He said he didn’t notice anything until he woke up, but even then he said he was so drunk that he didn’t feel anything.”  
  
“So he wasn’t traumatized?” Nathan inquired.  
  
“He says he isn’t… I think after what Gavin did to him, that if anyone else ever tried to do that to him, it wouldn’t do much damage.”  
  
“That poor kid... Do you want Roy to do something about this Gavin fuck?”  
  
“No, that’s okay. I think his parents would notice their shitty little fuck of a son had gone missing. Then again, maybe not,” Ryan quipped.   
  
“You mentioned yesterday that you think his parents own the police… do you really think that’s a possibility?”  
  
“I don’t know. They’re crazy rich, and they live in a mansion. Gavin was able to buy whatever he wanted for himself and for Michael, not to mention he got them a room at the most luxurious hotel in Austin almost nightly. With that kind of money, I wouldn’t put it past them. And if they do own the police, nothing is gonna happen to Gavin, which means Michael will be stuck dealing with him for the rest of his life.”  
  
“What’re you gonna do about it?” Nathan asked curiously.  
  
“There’s not much I can do. I forgot to tell you this ‘cause shit hit the fan, but before he kidnapped Michael, which I’m sure he didn’t see it that way, he completely destroyed my apartment. He ripped up my bedding, cut open my bed, broke everything I used in the bathroom and poured out all the liquids… he also completely eradicated my kitchenware; my TV was smashed, my game consoles wrecked, and he utterly ruin my games… He didn’t do too much damage to my couch though, but it was turned over.”  
  
“That Gavin kid did all that?”  
  
“Yeah, out of jealousy, I’m guessing. Thankfully, I was able to replace most of my stuff, but my consoles and mattress will have to wait. I was able to replace the TV, and _some_ games, but not all of them. The one problem with being a teacher is the lack of work over the summer. And after all that damage, most of my savings has been depleted.”  
  
“So, not only did that little shit shatter Michael, but he also sabotaged your apartment. Holy shit!” Nathan exclaimed.  
  
“Yeah… and what’s worse, he stabbed me too. I haven’t told Michael that yet. I don’t know if he knows or not. I figured he’d be easy to take down, so I told Michael to get into my car and start it, and I would knock Gavin out so we could get out of there. I wasn’t expecting him to charge at me, let alone actually put up a fight. And just as I was gaining the advantage, he stabbed me right here.” Ryan lifted his shirt and showed Nathan a scar about an inch long. “He plunged his fucking knife in my side, pulled it out, grabbed Michael, and then took off.”  
  
“Fuuuuuuck…”  
  
“He’s dangerous. And if he still wants Michael, which I’m pretty sure he does, he’ll do whatever it takes to get him. For all I know, he’s setting up a fucking bomb to my apartment right now so when I walk in it’ll go off.”  
  
“You think he’d go that far?”  
  
“He’s threatened to kill Michael already, so, yeah, I think he’d go that far, especially now with the fact that he’s been called out; he’s gonna want revenge.”  
  
“Maybe you should stay in Georgia then,” Nathan offered.  
  
“We can’t; I’ve got a job in Austin, and Michael’s mom is still there, and I know he won’t want to leave her alone with the possibility of Gavin wanting revenge.”  
  
Michael opened the sliding door and stepped out, smiling at Ryan. “Hey, there you are. I asked your mom where you were and her exact words were, ‘the fuck if I know.’ So, Roy told me you two were outside. What’re you guys talking about?”  
  
“How much he loves you,” Nathan teased pointing at Ryan.  
  
“And what were the results?” Michael asked.  
  
“There is no way to calculate how much I love you because it goes beyond time and space itself,” Ryan answered grinning.  
  
“I like that answer,” Michael hummed.   
  
Ryan got up from his chair and pulled one up close to his for Michael. “Here you go, darling.”  
  
“I like that you call me that.”  
  
“I’m glad you do, ‘cause I like calling you that,” Ryan beamed.  
  
“Okay, this is too much cutesy for me. I’m going back inside,” Nathan interjected.  
  
“Actually, let’s all go back inside, and I’ll make us some pancakes,” Ryan proposed.  
  
“Great, ‘cause I’m starved,” Michael revealed, and the three men walked back inside.  
  
Ryan and Michael pulled out all the necessary items for making pancakes, including a large griddle that Ryan plugged into the wall. He and Michael worked together mixing the batter, and stirring it to make thick and fluffy hotcakes. Each of them poured enough batter for a flapjack, and Ryan watched it carefully and flipped it at the right moment. Michael held the plate for Ryan as the older man flipped the cakes onto the plate with a spatula. At some point, the powder from the mix ended up all over both of them as they threw it at each other.  
  
“You two are making a mess,” Nathan stated but was laughing at the two adorable idiots.  
  
“Yep, but what fun would making breakfast be if we didn’t?” Ryan asked as he tossed a finger full of mix onto Michael.  
  
“Hey!” Michael objected throwing a bigger amount onto Ryan.  
  
“Wanna play, Nathan?” Ryan questioned as he scooped another set of jacks onto the plate.  
  
“Nah, I’m too old for that now,” Nathan lied.  
  
“Yeah, you’re an old fart now,” Ryan joked batting his hand against Michael’s latest assault.  
  
The two boys managed to finish making breakfast despite the mess they’d made. Setting the plateful down on the table, the boys grabbed utensils, more plates, and syrup then sat down to a delicious breakfast.   
  
After breakfast, the two boys took showers, Michael longer than Ryan as he really did have a bit of an issue with what had happened with Benny, but he didn’t want to worry Ryan considering the man had enough to worry about with him already. The young man figured if he didn’t think about it, it would just go away.  
  
Ryan, his mom, and Michael went out for a surprise shopping spree--on Nathan’s dime--and took Eileen to her favorite clothing outlet. The three spent hours there, as Ryan awaited a text from Nathan giving them the green light to return. When they finished their shopping, and Ryan hadn’t received anything yet, the two boys took her to lunch. Sufficed to say, she had been a thorn in their side for most of the trip.  
  
Finally, Ryan’s phone vibrated, and he breathed a huge sigh of relief; having to spend anymore time alone with his mother with her constant use of derogatory language about her son and his boyfriend had gotten really annoying. Unfortunately, due to her ignorance, it attracted a lot of unwanted attention from locals looking for a fight.  
  
Ryan ushered the other two on as quickly as possible to avoid dealing with hashing out damage, or possibly seeing someone he cared for get hurt. It wasn’t worth the risk. Thankfully, once they finished lunch, they piled into Ryan’s car and he drove them back to his mom’s house.  
  
The next couple of days Ryan and Michael spent in Georgia were the most pleasant they’d ever had. It was nice not only to get out of Texas after all the hell they’d endured, but it was wonderful for them to finally spend some quality time together. During those last two days spent in isolation, Ryan and Michael stayed awake into the early morning hours just talking, telling each other all the little things in their lives that carried even the slightest amount of meaning to either of them.  
  
Just as they were loading up the car, Nathan pulled Ryan away to talk. “Hey… so it was just wonderful having you two here. You guys should visit more often.”  
  
“You could always come to Texas too, you know. I mean, I don’t have a house or anything, but you two could have my room and I could sleep on the couch.”  
  
“Which reminds me…” Nathan pulled out his wallet, and grabbed a significant amount of money and stuffed it into Ryan’s hand. “Take this; Buy a new mattress and whatever else you need. Hell, spend it on Michael or whatever you want, just take it.”  
  
Ryan stared at the wad of cash in his hand and shook his head. “Nathan, I can’t take this.  You might need it for something important.”  
  
“You’re something important, and I’m not gonna live forever. Take it, please; it’s my gift to you. Take Michael out somewhere special, or take another trip with him. Please, just take it. Roy and I are fine.”  
  
“I don’t like it when you talk about dying,” Ryan sighed.  
  
“I didn’t say I was dying, I said I’m not gonna live forever, and neither are you. I can give you this, and I want to, so take it. It would mean so much to me if you take it.”  
  
“Okay…” Ryan hugged Nathan tightly, and kissed his cheek. “I’m gonna miss you. I’ll call you as soon as we get home to let you know we’re safe. But since I’m gonna get a new mattress, you better come visit.”  
  
“We will,” Nathan promised. “You better get going, it’s a long drive. And get Michael to get his license so next time you two can share the driving responsibility.”   
  
“Definitely.”  
  
“You two be careful. You’re still his teacher, and he’s not eighteen yet, and if someone, namely Gavin, finds out you two are official, he might try to use that against you. Or if someone else is jealous… just be careful.”  
  
“We will. We’re not gonna do anything while we’re on campus, and it’s not like we do much anyway. We talk, which I love, and that’s pretty much all we’ll do. Nothing will change… except hopefully Gavin will leave him alone.” Ryan hugged Nathan once more.  
  
“I’ll be hoping with you,” Nathan agreed. “I’m gonna go give Michael a hug and say bye. Go say bye to your mom.”  
  
Ryan nodded his head and Nathan made his way over to Michael, who was shoving his bag into the backseat.  
  
“Hey, Michael,” Nathan greeted with a smile.  
  
“Oh, hey…”  
  
“You all right? Upset you’re leaving?”  
  
“Kinda. I mean, I miss my mom, but… I don’t wanna see Gavin ever again, and I’m scared he’s gonna be there when I get back.”  
  
“Do you think he’d try to get you back again?” Nathan asked concerned.  
  
“Yeah, and that’s what scares me.”  
  
“Is that the only thing bothering you?”  
  
“No… I wish I could say it was, but it isn’t. I’ve been thinking about what happened the night I got drunk. Like, it’s constantly on my mind,” Michael admitted.  
  
“How so?”  
  
“Please don’t tell Ryan this, but um… I’m not really okay. I mean, it’s easier to deal with than what happened with Gavin, but… it’s still bothering the fuck outta me. I keep thinking that if I hadn’t gotten drunk, would he have still tried? I know he was looking at me like he was ready to attack me but…”  
  
“Michael, I hate to say this, but it’s likely he would’ve done it either way. He did it to Ryan for months, making him too scared to say anything. It took a long time for Ryan to feel safe again. And considering what happened to you with Gavin, and then Benny taking advantage of that, it makes sense that you’d be having a hard time.”  
  
“Why does this keep happening? I mean, do I have a sign on my back that says, ‘please sexual assault me,’ or, ‘please abuse the fuck out of me, I’m an easy target?’ I’m getting really fucking tired of it. My- My dad beat the shit out of me and my mom for years… and then Gavin… and then Benny…” Michael was on the verge of tears, but clutched his fists firmly, digging his nails into his palms. “I’m not gonna cry over these people anymore.” The young man clenched his teeth together, and felt the anger rise to the surface.  
  
“Hey, calm down. I know you’re angry, believe me, but save it for the people you’re angry at. If you do happen to run into Gavin again, kick his ass. The motherfucker deserves it anyway, so use it on him.”  
  
Michael drew in a deep breath releasing it sporadically. “You’re right. Thanks…”  
  
“Sure thing, kid. Hey, listen… one thing I can guarantee is that you will _never_ have to worry about Benny again.”  
  
“Why, ‘cause we’re going back to Texas?”  
  
“Well, there’s that, but let’s just say he will never bother anyone else ever again, and leave it at that.”   
  
Michael looked at Nathan strangely, raising an eyebrow at the man, a confused look on his face. “Do I even wanna know?” Michael asked.  
  
Nathan brought his index finger to his lips. “Shhh…”  
  
“Right…” Michael hugged Nathan. “Thanks again… I see why Ryan still loves you.”  
  
“And I can see why Ryan loves you. Take care of yourself. Find an outlet for your anger if you haven’t already, or just use Gavin as a punching bag. I’m sure he’d make a great one.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure he would. Thanks. You take care too.” Michael waved bye and got into the passenger seat of Ryan’s car as he heard Ryan’s mom yelling her crazy drunk goodbye.  
  
“I’ll call you later, ma. Love you too.” Ryan got into the driver’s seat, and off they went.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a couple slurs fyi.

Ryan pulled into his parking space, and the two of them got out of the car. Michael grabbed their bags, and Ryan grabbed the cooler and cleaned up the trash.  
  
“Throw me your keys,” Michael said, setting a bag down to catch them.  
  
“Here…” Ryan tossed the younger man his keys, and continued cleaning out the food and drink trash out of the car.  
  
Michael opened the door, and set the bags down on the couch. He glanced around, and everything seemed to be in order. He was still exhausted, having stayed awake most of the ride this time so Ryan wouldn’t be so lonely. He ran into the bathroom to relieve himself then took the bags from the living room into the bedroom. He emptied Ryan’s bag first, all over the broken mattress, and gathered the dirty clothes taking them to the hamper in the bathroom. Whatever clothes were not used he set back in the dresser.  
  
He opened his bag and wrinkled his nose at the stench, closing it back up immediately. “I’ll wait ‘til I get home,” he said to himself.  
  
Michael lied down on the couch as he waited for Ryan to make his way into the apartment, but before he knew it, he was out like a light. Ryan walked in about two minutes after and grinned shaking his head. He threw out the trash bag and put the cooler in the kitchen, where he noticed a phone that he didn’t recognize. He first thought was, ‘fuck, I was right about that bomb,’ but he picked it up, and took it outside.  
  
Ryan locked the door first, although that never seemed to make much of a difference, and then walked several feet away from the building, just in case, keeping a close eye on his front door. He clicked a button and the phone lit up. With a quick swipe, the phone opened to reveal a lovely background of a beach with a boardwalk.   
  
Ryan thought nothing of it, but worried if this was another one of Gavin’s little games. _He couldn’t have known the two of us had gone to Georgia, could he?_ Ryan thought. The older man checked around his vicinity, but saw nothing or no one out of place. He checked to see what was on the phone, and a video message popped up. “Fuck! Not again…” With a heavy sigh, Ryan hit play, and Gavin’s face appeared on the screen.  
  
“Hello, Mr. Haywood. I figured it’d be you who’d find this first, which is why I put it where I put it. How was your trip? Mine was Tickety-boo. I went to a lovely place where they consider a shore to be a beach. Can you figure out where I went? Oh, by the way, have you met Nick? He’s a top bloke, and is well interested in meeting you.”  
  
Ryan thought about who Nick could be, wracking his brain as to who Gavin could possibly be taking about. “I’m certain you’re trying to suss out who it is I’m talking about… well, I’ll give you a clue. He’s tall, handsome, has curly reddish-brown hair, and has a terrible temper. Starting to sound familiar? No? Perhaps you should ask Michael about the background picture. Go on, pause this.”  
  
Ryan ran back inside, and Michael was still asleep on the couch. He looked so peaceful Ryan didn’t want to disturb him. The older man had hoped that they’d be able to get back and at least sleep until the following day before bringing Michael home, or having to deal with psychos like Gavin.  
  
“Michael,” Ryan said shaking the young man awake. “Darling, I need you to wake up.”  
  
“Hmm? What is it? Oh, did I fall asleep? Sorry,” Michael yawned. He sat up and stretched his arms up, and his legs out. “I put your dirty stuff in the hamper, and the rest in your drawer. Wanna move to the bed so we can get some better sleep?”  
  
“I’d love to,” Ryan said. “But we can’t. I was so hoping we wouldn’t have to deal with this shit anymore, but I was wrong.”  
  
“Let me guess… Gavin did something?”  
  
Ryan nodded. “He did his little phone shit again. How the fuck does that boy keep getting in here?” Ryan handed the phone to Michael.  
  
The younger man clicked the button to light up the screen. He swiped it open, and saw the picture of the beach and his eyes widened in shock.  
  
“What is it, Michael? Do you know that place?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s the Jersey shore. We used to go here all the time. It was the only place my mom and I could go to get away from my dad for a little while… It was when I was younger, and the few times we did get to spend there were the best.”  
  
“Which means Gavin’s been to Jersey,” Ryan figured.  
  
“Yeah, but why? What’s in Jersey that he could want?”  
  
“Maybe he’s trying to get more information on you. Did he know about your dad being in jail?”  
  
“Yeah, but he didn’t know much. I never told him why or anything. You think he went to find my dad?”  
  
Ryan shrugged. “What would be the point in that?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“What’s your dad’s name again?”  
  
“Nick.”  
  
“Fuck. He did go looking for your dad, and I think he found him. Here, watch this…” Ryan played him the video from the beginning, and then let it continue from where he left off.  
  
“So, Michael, I’m assuming you’re watching this now too, since Ryan showed you that picture. I met your father; what a lovely man he is. He’s been looking for you and your mother.”  
   
Michael paused the video again. “What does he mean he’s been looking for us? Give me your phone.”   
  
Ryan complied, and handed Michael the phone. The young man called his mother, but there was no answer. He tried again, and the second time it went straight to voicemail.   
  
“She might be trying to call you back,” Ryan commented. “Sometimes that happens.”  
  
“Right…” Michael waited, but received no phone call. He called her again and it went directly to voicemail. “I think she turned off her phone. I’m gonna try the house phone…” He dialed and the line just rang. “Fuck…”  
  
“Let’s just go over there…”  
  
“I wanna watch the rest of this video first.”  
  
Ryan tapped the play button, and Gavin continued. “He was harder to track than I had expected since he’s no longer in prison. They let him out because there was an overcrowding issue. But I found him! At first he wouldn’t speak with me, but as soon as I mentioned your name, he was more than willing.”  
  
Once more, Michael paused the video. “Fuck! My dad’s out of prison… already!” He hit play again.  
  
“Then he and I caught a flight back to Austin, and we’ve been waiting for you to return home. Say hello to your mum.” Gavin moved the phone to reveal his mother in his father’s grip, her face and visible parts of her body already bruised up. “You see, Michael, you were missed, and your father became angry. If I were you, I’d leave Ryan at home, and get your little arse over here quickly before mummy is completely unrecognizable. Cheers!”   
  
The video ended, and the anger the lad had squashed down before he left Georgia once again rose to the surface. The fear he thought he had quashed also came back. The boy was emotionally charged.  
  
“I need to learn how to fight in a hurry. I don’t know how much longer I can leave my mom like that,” Michael stated his eyes slit as he thought about how he wanted to pummel Gavin. But then the thought of his father coming at him made him cower a little bit.  
  
“We have to figure out a way to do this right, Michael, or you and your mom could end up dead.”  
  
“And probably you too,” Michael added.   
  
“Yeah, I was trying not to think about that.”  
  
“We don’t have any time. I have to do this now, so what do I do?”  
  
“Okay, I’ll show you a few moves, to block and defend, that should at least help enough so you don’t get hit.” Ryan showed Michael a few good defense moves when the phone that Gavin left rang.  
  
Michael picked it up, and with a growl, he answered it. “What do you want, Gavin?”  
  
“Grrr,” Gavin started. “Someone sounds a bit angry.”  
  
“You have some fucking nerve bringing my dad here.”  
  
“Don’t I? You should get over here soon, because I’m not really sure how much more your mother can take from him.”  
  
“DON’T COME, MICHAEL!” Michael heard in the background before the voice was muffled.  
  
“Better hurry…” Gavin said as he ended the call.  
  
“Let’s go,” Michael said to Ryan, and the two left.  
  
Not a word was spoken during the drive there, and as the silence filled the car, the young man’s anger grew. They arrived and Michael shot out of the car and up the steps before Ryan could even stop the car.  
  
“Michael, wait…” Ryan yelled but it didn’t matter.  
  
Michael opened the door, and Gavin slammed it behind him, locking it. “It was smart of you to come alone, Michael. Say hello to daddy.”  
  
Michael turned his eyes toward the bedroom as his dad stepped out holding his mom’s arms behind her back. Her face was bloodied and bruised up, and from the look of it, had been crying.  
  
“Hello, Michael,” Nick said with a scowl.  
  
“Dad…”  
  
“I’ve been waiting for you.”  
  
“So I heard.”  
  
Ryan started pounding on the door, but couldn’t get it opened. He feared the worse as he worked on kicking it down.  
  
“So, are you suddenly a man now?” Nick questioned as he pushed Brenda closer toward Michael.  
  
“I’ve always been a man, it turns out. You’re the one who was never a man. Beating the woman you claim to love, and the son you swore you always wanted. If you wanted me, why the fuck did you hit me? And why the fuck did you even bother marrying my mom? You never loved her, and you never really wanted me. You just wanted a second punching bags ‘cause you couldn’t keep hitting mom or you’d overuse her.”  
  
“Big words for such a small boy,” Nick said, shoving Brenda to the floor hard then kicking her to keep her down. “Now you’re gonna get what’s coming to you. I warned you two not to get the cops involved or I’d kill you, and now it’s time to make good on that.” Nick pulled out a gun and aimed it directly at Michael.  
  
“Whoa, hey, you never said anything about killing Michael,” Gavin shot out suddenly. “You said you were gonna hurt him, that’s all.”  
  
“Shut up, you little faggot. I don’t give a rat’s ass about what I said to you.” Nick pointed the gun at Gavin and shot the boy in the leg right above the knee. “If I were you, I’d stay down.”  
  
Gavin screamed and started crying. “You bloody bastard! I’ll have you killed.”  
  
Nick pointed the gun at Gavin once more but Michael stopped him. “He’s not worth your bullets. He’s just a pathetic little bitch who thinks ‘cause he’s rich he can have whoever or whatever he wants. Well guess what, Gavin, you can’t have me anymore. If you’re smart, you’ll leave me the fuck alone.”  
  
Ryan kept at it with the door, feeling it beginning to budge. “Michael, I’m coming!” He shouted.   
  
“Another boyfriend?” Nick asked his son as he cocked his gun.   
  
“No, not another one… the _only_ one.”  
  
“So, you _are_ a little faggot too, eh? I’m not surprised. I knew you were a little girl even back then. I tried to turn you into a man, but you insisted on being a little bitch.”  
  
“I’d rather be a little bitch than a heartless piece of shit hell bent on destroying the lives of my family. You know, I wonder what your mother would think of you. Does she know she raised a psychopath who enjoys beating his family? What about your father? Is he the one who taught you that hitting is the way to be a man?” Michael spat fiercely.   
  
“You know, it would be too easy to just simply shoot you, although, I’d get a sense of satisfaction if I did.” Nick decocked the gun, and stuck it in his belt near the small of his back. “I am gonna enjoy bringing you down once and for all.”  
  
“Big talk for such a small man,” Michael retorted mockingly. “I’m ready for you.” Michael held his ground holding on to his anger, but there was still a small amount of fear flowing through him.  
  
Nick attacked his son, going straight for the punches to the face. Michael blocked him, causing Nick to aim for the gut. Another block and Nick became enraged. He started throwing punches randomly and Michael couldn’t block them all, so Nick was able to gain control of the fight. The man shot out a barrage of punches and kicks to the young man’s body. He brought his knee to the boy’s groin, causing Michael to fall to the floor, where he proceeded to beat the boy as he did when Michael was a young teen.  
  
Brenda gathered her strength and jumped atop her husband, and slapped Nick around his head and face to try and get him off of Michael. It only worked for a moment before he pulled her off and threw her across the room; she hit the wall which knocked her out. Michael moved to get up, but fell back down, aching and bleeding all over the floor. Nick kicked Michael in the stomach to keep him on the floor.  
  
“Had enough, little boy?” Nick asked his son, grabbing a fistful of the young man’s hair, and punched him several times in the face.  
  
Ryan had finally gotten the door off the hinge, and one good kick would bring it down. Nick pulled out his gun and aimed it at Michael.  
  
“I think I’m done with you now,” Nick announced.  
  
Gavin, who had been quietly groaning as he attended to his shot leg, surprised everyone including himself by getting up and blocking Nick’s shot of Michael. “Don’t kill him.”  
  
Michael, who didn’t really know how to react to Gavin’s sudden generosity, thought he saw something good in Gavin for a moment.  
  
“Let me have him instead,” Gavin said, and Michael lost any respect he might have almost had for the Brit.  
  
“I hate you,” Michael choked out glaring at Gavin. “I don’t know why I thought I could ever think you’d be anything but selfish. I’ll never love you, so whatever you do with me, you’ll get nothing from me.”  
  
“Shut up, both of you. I’m not _giving_ him to you, so move or die; those are your only options,” Nick disclosed as the front door flew off the handle, so to speak.  
  
Ryan burst through the threshold, and charged at Nick knocking the man over. Nick dropped the gun, and it slid somewhere into the kitchen. Gavin fell back down to the floor since his weight was too much for him to carry on one good leg. The two men fought, neither one bending, neither one breaking. The fight was even, one getting the advantage for a moment, then the other. Many things throughout the apartment were broken by the two men as they fought including the dining table and chairs, the television, and the couch.  
  
Michael searched for the gun as he tried to regain some of his strength to help Ryan. Gavin crawled closer to Michael, his eyes pleading with the curly haired boy. “I know you hate me, and you have every reason to-”  
  
“Why are you talking to me, Gavin? Leave me alone.” Michael coughed up some blood and tried to get up off the floor.  
  
“I don’t want to die,” the Brit whined.  
  
“Too late for that now, isn’t it? You’re the reason this is happening right now. If something happens to me or my mom, or even Ryan, this is all on you. I don’t care if anything happens to you.” Michael kept looking for the gun to see if he could turn the tide, and stop his father from hurting his boyfriend.  
  
“You wouldn’t care if I died?” Gavin squealed.  
  
“Why should I care? Did you care that you sexual abused me, or that you raped me our first time together? Did you care when you brought my dad to Texas? Go to hell and leave me the fuck alone!” Michael coughed even harder due to the strain from his worn body and the internal bleeding he had now been suffering.  
  
Nick had turned the tables on Ryan, and was wailing on the younger man. Michael was more determined than ever to find that gun, if anything, to save Ryan from his dad. But his worry was unfounded momentarily, as Ryan took the lead and pummeled on Nick.  
  
Michael slithered around the floor, looking for the weapon when Gavin spotted it first. “If I help you,” the Brit started. “Will you let me live?”  
  
“How can you help me?”  
  
“I see the gun. I’ll show you where it is as long as I get out of here alive.”  
  
“Gavin, I can’t promise that. And why would you help me anyway, so I’d go back to you? So you can have yet another opportunity to come after me? Tell me why I should bother?”  
  
“If you do this, I’ll…”  
  
“You’ll what?” Michael coughed up more blood, and could feel himself getting lightheaded.  
  
Gavin took a moment to really think about what he could offer. “I’ll- I’ll leave you alone.”  
  
Michael pushed away the sick feeling, and nodded his head. “Where’s the gun?”  
  
Gavin pointed to the kitchen; the gun had slipped underneath the cupboards near the sink. “There, under the sink.”  
  
The fight between the two men was beginning to wear down. Nick had gotten the upper hand once more, and was beating down Ryan until the man slackened. Simultaneously, Michael crawled as best he could into the kitchen, and reached for the gun. Michael grabbed it, and began moving to stand up when Nick snatched the gun out of Michael’s hand, and cocked it at the boy.  
  
“Finally,” Nick roared, and spat out some blood. “Your boyfriend almost had me, but I still beat him. And now, to finally fucking end all this shit. First, you can watch your mother die.” He pointed the gun at Brenda pulling the trigger.  
  
As Nick squeezed the trigger, Ryan tackled the man’s feet, and the bullet hit Michael in the shoulder. Michael screamed while Ryan fought Nick for control of the gun. The trigger was pulled a couple more times as Nick tried to use it against Ryan, but instead the bullets hit other parts of the apartment.   
  
Michael forced himself off the floor despite the pain he was in, and the state his body was under. He walked over to Gavin and helped the Brit onto his feet, and took him outside. “Stay here, call the police. You wanna live, don’t come back inside.”  
  
Gavin agreed, and did as he was told. Michael quickly hobbled back inside, though the pain in his shoulder was excruciating, and bent down beside his mom. “Mom, can you hear me?” He asked as he shook her.  
  
Brenda opened her eyes as another shot rang through the apartment, and Michael ducked. “Mom, we have to get you out of here.” Using his good shoulder, he helped his mom hobble out of the apartment, and sat her down beside Gavin. “He’s calling the police. Stay out here, I don’t want you to get hurt.”   
  
Brenda nodded her head, but grabbed Michael by the hand before he went back inside. “Be careful,” she warned, and let him go.  
  
Michael limped back in, his body already suffering from blood loss, and almost fell over, catching against the doorframe. He shook it off, and and kept moving trying to find something large and blunt to hit his father, but the only thing he could find was a broken table leg. He lifted it as best he could with one arm, but it wasn’t enough, and the little strength he had made no headway whatsoever.  
  
However, it did get Nick’s attention, and as the two men fought for the gun, he managed to aim it toward Michael, and the gun went off once again, hitting the young man in the leg. Michael yelped as he dropped hard to the floor, and Ryan noticed the blood pouring from the boy’s upper thigh. Determined more than ever, the skirmish between Ryan and Nick intensified as the teacher tried to relinquish the gun from Nick’s grasp. The struggle for absolute domination of the weapon had become the ultimate goal.  
  
Another shot flung into the wall of the apartment, as the brawl escalated, and Michael was now struggling to keep his eyes open. Ryan and Nick both had a hold of the weapon, their bodies getting closer as each tried to overpower the other and seize the gun. Ryan kicked at the man, and the two fell to the floor. They rolled atop each other, and one more shot rang through the apartment.  
  
Michael’s eyes wandered as he heard the shot, unable to truly react properly to who may have been hit. His eyes darted back and forth, waiting for someone to move, but they became heavy as the blood loss had become too great. Just as his eyes shut, he saw Ryan advance toward him, and he smiled deliriously.   
  
“Michael? Michael, can you hear me?” Ryan called out to him shouting, but all Michael heard was an echo, and couldn’t respond as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I'll be posting the epilogue today too, so this is the end. I'm soooooo glad you stuck with it and you liked it. Thank you so much for all your love and support for this fic. It has meant so much to me. <3

Michael blinked his eyes open after what felt like forever. He went to move his arm, but it was attached to an IV. The other arm had a cast from his shoulder to his elbow, and sat in a sling so he wouldn’t move it too much. He looked down and saw his thigh was also patched up in a similar way, and the foot of that leg sat in a swing attached to the top part of the bed.  
  
The young man yawned and tried to stretch the best he could, and looked around his room. There was a curtain separating him and whoever else might be in the room. He noticed a blood pressure cuff around his good arm, and a heartbeat monitor clipped to his finger.  
  
“Hello,” he barely heard himself say. Michael cleared his throat as best he could, and tried again. “Hello, is anyone there?”  
  
A nurse entered the room and smiled at Michael. “Well, look who’s finally back with the living,” the woman joked, and took the opportunity to take his vitals.  
  
“How long have I been here?”  
  
“For a few days. From the looks of your chart, you were a mess when they brought you in. How you feeling?” The nurse moved around his bed as she continued her duty.  
  
“Like I forgot to get the license plate on that truck that hit me,” Michael chuckled. “Hey, do you know where my mom is?”  
  
“What’s her name? I’ll go find out.”  
  
“Brenda Jones. And um… did they bring in a man named Nick Jones at all?” Michael asked timidly.  
  
“I’ll check that too; be back in a minute.” The nurse made her way out then turned around and smiled. “By the way, my name is Jean, and I’ll be your nurse until eight o’ clock.” Jean turned around and walked away.  
  
Michael wanted to get out of the bed, but his body still hurt throughout, and he couldn’t exactly walk anywhere with a bum leg. He closed his eyes and blew out a hard breath, depressed he couldn’t get up. It didn’t help that he was lonely either.  
  
The nurse returned after ten minutes with news. “Okay, so I looked up your mom first, and she’s just down the hall. She had some broken ribs, and a broken jaw, but otherwise, she’ll be all right. As for Nick… I’m not sure how to tell you this, but the only Nick Jones I found is in the morgue downstairs.”  
  
“Really?” Michael asked excitedly. “He’s dead?” Michael started crying tears of joy. “Thank fucking god!”  
  
“Who is he?”  
  
“He was my dad. He was a very, _very_ abusive man, and he’s the reason my mom and I are like this.”  
  
“I see… well then I’m happy for you. If you need anything, just push that button, and I’ll get it for you. If I’m busy, I’ll send one of the other nurses to help you. Can I get you anything now?”  
  
“Can I get some water and maybe something to eat?”  
  
“Sure, sweetie. I’ll be back in a bit.” Jean left the room, and once again Michael was left to his own devices.  
  
The young man noticed an envelope with his name on it sitting on the portable table by his bed. He carefully reached over and picked it up. A part of him was worried it might be from Gavin, and almost refused to open it. But he decided to do it anyway, his curiosity getting the better of him. Plus, he was so bored that even if it were from Gavin at least it could be entertaining to say the least.  
  
Michael opened the envelope and pulled out a card. On the front was what looked like a doctor with a long, large arm and an even bigger finger in a glove with the saying, ‘Being sick can be a pain in the ass.’ Michael snickered and opened it up. Inside the rest of the card was white with the words, ‘But so can nosy friends who ask too many questions. So just get well soon--okay?!!!.’ On the left side of the card was a message from Ryan.  
  
_Hey… I’m not very good with these. It’s easier to just talk than it is to write things down. I teach English, I don’t write the books we read. I just wanted to tell you that… I love you. I’ll tell you everything that happened as soon as you’re awake, which I hope is soon. Your doctor says you should be waking up any time now. I’ve been checking up on your mom since you both checked in, and she’s doing better. There’s not much room left on this card, so I’m going to cut it here. I love you._  
  
_Love,_  
  
_Ryan_  
  
Michael looked up from the card and smiled, and then was startled by a figure standing by the curtain and about jumped out of bed. “What the fuck, you scared the shit out of me,” he scolded then grinned widely.  
  
“Surprise,” Ryan said with the same grin. “I’m so glad to see you awake. How you feeling?”  
  
“Like someone hit me with a semi going about 180. How do I look?”  
  
“About the same,” Ryan teased moving a chair by the wall closer to Michael’s side of the bed and took a seat.

“You don’t look so good yourself,” Michael added to the playful ridicule though incredibly concerned.

“Yeah… Your dad did quite a number on me; but I’ll be okay. It’s just some bruises and a black eye, and a few bruised ribs; nothing I can’t handle or have never had before.”

Michael gently caressed Ryan’s face. “You don’t look so bad. I was just kidding.” Michael sighed deeply. “How’s my mom? Have you seen her?”  
  
“She’s okay. She has some broken bones and such, but she’ll be all right.”  
  
“The nurse told me she had some broken ribs and a broken jaw. She also told me my dad is dead.”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“Are you gonna be in trouble for what happened between you two?” Michael enquired.  
  
“They took me down to the station for questioning, but so far, no. Turns out with everything that was going on at your apartment, the police had already called several times by you neighbors about all the noise they were hearing. When Gavin called them, they told him that the police were already on their way. Oh, get this… Gavin offered his family lawyer if I need it in exchange for his freedom.”  
  
“What did you say?”  
  
“I told him that if he wants to make any deal with me he’s gonna have to talk to you first,”  
 Ryan answered.  
  
“Is he still in the hospital?”  
  
“I don’t know. I could ask if you want.”  
  
“Would you? I actually do want to talk to him,” Michael admitted. “I have some questions for him about something he said before I blacked out. And if he wants his freedom, he’s gonna have to earn it.”  
  
“Okay, I’ll be right back.” Ryan left to visit the nurses’ station while Michael lied in bed wondering if he just made a mistake.  
  
If he let Gavin into his room, would the Brit think Michael was letting him into his life again? There was no way that would ever happen, and if Gavin even tried, Michael will do whatever it took to make sure he went to jail.  
  
Ryan returned shortly after leaving, and sat back down. “Gavin’s still here, but he’s on the other side of this floor. Do you want me to see if he can come in here?”  
  
Michael swallowed roughly, his throat dry and sore. “Yeah.”  
  
The nurse entered with a small pitcher of water and a cup with a straw, and half a sandwich wrapped in plastic. “I’m sorry that took so long, but I was trying to get you an actual meal but they didn’t have anymore lunches available. But I’ll be sure you get dinner when the time comes.” She poured the water for him, and he drank it vigorously. “Slow down,” she warned. “It’s not good to drink it too fast. Small, slow sips will do just as good.”  
  
“Thanks,” Michael replied and obeyed the nurse.  
  
“I’ll be in later to check your vitals, and see what you’ll want for dinner.” Jean smiled at both boys then left the room.  
  
“She seems nice,” Ryan commented as she walked out.  
  
“Yeah, she is. Will you go get Gavin?”  
  
“Are you sure you wanna talk to him?”  
  
“I need to do this. Besides, how much damage could he really do with a fucked up leg?” Michael questioned.  
  
“All right, but I don’t think this is a good idea.” Ryan left the room to visit Gavin, and Michael drank his water slowly.  
  
While he waited, Michael thought about what he’d say to Gavin, hoping that the conversation would be as easy as it was in his head. He figured that with everything that had happened, that Gavin would be willing to accept whatever offer Michael had if he didn’t want to go to jail, and especially if he didn’t want Michael to testify that Gavin was the reason for Nick’s presence.  
  
Ryan entered the room wheeling a not-too-happy Gavin along with the IV bag hanging from the chair handles. “Here he is.”  
  
“Michael!” Gavin said as if he were extremely happy to see him. “How are you?” That all too familiar accent filled the room.  
  
“Peachy, can’t you tell?” Michael started sarcastically. “I’m in two fucking casts because of you, how do you think I’m doing?” He yelled, and Gavin cowered behind his hands.  
  
“I’m so sorry about this, I swear to you.”  
  
“Are you really? ‘Cause I’m having a hard fucking time believing that. Do you know why I don’t believe you?”  
  
“Perhaps it’s because you hate me?” Gavin asked with a small voice.  
  
“Well, that’s a small part of it, yes. But that’s not really the main reason.”  
  
Gavin sighed. “There’s something wrong with me, Michael. I need help. I have a problem and I need to get help.”  
  
“That’s such a fucking cop out,” Michael spat. “You just couldn’t take no for an answer. I told you I was done with you after almost two years of your abuse, but you couldn’t let me go, could you? No! You had to kidnap me and almost kill my boyfriend. Then when I finally get a chance to confront you about it, you run away. You know, your friend Lindsay tried real hard to convince me that you were just a sex addict with a problem, but you know what… you’re a motherfucking psychotic bitch!”  
  
Ryan pushed past Gavin’s chair and took Michael by the hand. “Calm down, darling. You don’t want to raise your blood pressure.”  
  
Michael inhaled and exhaled until he felt himself calm. “Why the fuck did you have to go looking for my dad? Why, Gavin? Just, please help me understand why you did what you did?”  
  
The look on Gavin’s face made him seem like he might actually feel bad for what he did. “I don’t know. You told me your father was in jail, but you never told me why, and I thought… I thought that if I asked him for his help, maybe he could convince you to come back to me. But then I talked to him and found out why he was in there, and- I don’t know, something snapped in me. I figured that if I wanted you back, I could get your father to bring you home by using your mother as bait. When I witnessed him beating her, I…”  
  
“You what? You sure as hell didn’t stop him. And then you send us that video of how bad she already looked. How long before you sent that did he beat her? How long, Gavin?!” Michael was gritting his teeth together, and Ryan smoothed his thumb over the younger man’s hand. “Did you care at all about what was happening to her? Did you? Do you even have a fucking heart?”  
  
“I wanted to stop him, but he frightened me.”  
  
“And what did you expect was going to happen when I finally showed up, huh? That he’d force me to get back together with you? Were you even aware that my dad hates gays? Did you even think that maybe he was using you to get to us? You led him right to us, and he nearly killed my mom and me. But you don’t care about that, do you? All you care about is getting me back. Well, I can promise you this, Gavin… that will _never ever_ happen. And you know something else? Ryan is my boyfriend, and nothing will _ever_ change that.”  
  
“So there’s no hope for us, whatsoever?” Gavin asked.  
  
“You’re fucking kidding me, right? Of course not! Gavin let me make one thing very clear here… you and me… NEVER. GOING. TO. HAPPEN. Do you understand that?”  
  
Gavin frowned and started crying. “I can never seem to hold on to a boyfriend.”  
  
“Have you ever thought maybe it’s because you’re a psychopath who sexually abuses the guys he dates? You want to hold on to a boyfriend? Then get some fucking help. If you truly think there’s something wrong with you, get some fucking help. Ryan mentioned you wanted to make a deal with him. Well, here’s the deal… you will give him full access to your lawyer, which you or your family will pay for; you will get him a better place to live to which you will not have access to; you will pay for _all_ the damage you caused to his and my apartment; and you will leave me alone for the rest of your life. You are not allowed to talk to me, look at me, make eye contact with me, flirt with me, or anything along those fucking lines. If you don’t, I won’t hesitate to one, get a restraining order, and two, make sure your fucking ass goes to jail. All I have to do is provide the evidence--which, thanks to you, I have--that you were involved with what my father did. Oh, one more thing… you’re paying our hospital bills too.”  
  
“I… think that’s fair.” The Brit lowered his eyes to the floor, and let his tears flow.  
  
“Get help, Gavin. Figure out what your problem is and fix yourself. You want to find and keep a boyfriend, don’t rape them when they tell you they’re not ready for a sexual relationship yet. Don’t emotionally, verbally, or mentally abuse them. Don’t hit them because you feel like you’re losing control over them. And definitely don’t try to control them. Get help…”  
  
“You’re right, Michael. I’m sorry for everything I’ve done to you and your mother.”  
  
“And Ryan?”  
  
“And Ryan.” Gavin turned his gaze to Ryan. “I’m sorry Mr. Haywood for causing problems for you. I was jealous that you had what I wanted with Michael. I’m sorry for nearly killing you.”  
  
“Don’t be sorry, Gavin… like Michael said, get help. Find out why you’re like that and become a better person,” Ryan remarked.  
  
“I will, I swear.”  
  
“Now, please leave, Gavin. If I never see your face again, it’ll be too soon. I really hope you get the help you need,” Michael offered.  
  
Gavin nodded his head, and kept his head down as Ryan wheeled him back to his room. Once the other two were gone, Michael let out a huge breath, and started crying. He never thought he’d have the strength to say those words to Gavin, and they just flowed out of him like water.  
  
When Ryan came back, Michael had lied back in his bed and turned to the side. There was an overwhelming feeling of emotions washing over him and he just let it all out. Ryan quietly and gently sat beside him stroking his hair back away from his eyes. Michael didn’t have to look back, and just snuggled into the older man’s hand.  
  
Ten days later Michael was able to go home. His mother had been released about four days earlier, and Ryan drove them back to their apartment. Getting up the steps proved difficult since Michael had to spend time in a wheelchair due to his thigh injury. Brenda’s injuries, though not quite as severe as Michael’s, still had difficulty walking, so Ryan, being the wonderful person he was, carried Brenda up the steps, and set her down on the bed in the bedroom. He then went back down and carried Michael inside, setting him on the couch, and then brought his chair upstairs.  
  
Ryan stayed with the Joneses for a while as the two recuperated. It was a tight fit on the one king size bed, but they pulled it off. Michael had to sleep beside Ryan, but he didn’t want his mom stuck on the couch, so they made it work.  
  
Gavin finally contacted Ryan after a couple weeks with the number to their lawyer, and access to an account set up in Ryan’s name. Ryan went to the bank to obtain the ATM card, and learned that the account had a substantial amount of money which he had never expected. The teller told him that there was one specific instruction from the person who opened the account to Ryan in order to use the account, which was simply to share it with Michael.  
  
Ryan was utterly shocked to see such generosity from Gavin, but he didn’t question the bank teller. Instead, he texted Gavin and asked him to meet somewhere public to talk. Ryan decided to meet him at a park near Michael’s apartment so he wouldn’t be too far away if they need him.  
  
Ryan sat on a bench away from the playground area and waited patiently. When Gavin didn’t show at the appointed time, he wondered if he would show at all. Gavin did finally show up almost an hour later. He stepped out of a black stretch limo, warily moving with his crutches. He slowly made his way to Ryan and sat down setting his crutches beside him.  
  
“I’m here… what is it you want, Mr. Haywood? I gave you money as Michael asked, I’ve paid their medical bills, and I’ve left him alone. What more do you want from me?” Gavin began bitterly.  
  
“I don’t think he asked for money, but I know it’ll appreciated. I wanted to see how you were doing. Have you gotten any help yet with your situation?”  
  
“I’ve been seeing a therapist, if that’s what you’re asking. As soon as I left the hospital I had my mother ring me a psychiatrist; and since we’re minted, I can see the doctor immediately.” Gavin looked positively devastated.  
  
“That’s good.”  
  
“How’s Michael?” There was a genuineness in Gavin’s voice Ryan had never heard from the lad before.  
  
“He’s doing better… he’s healing. He’ll need physical therapy once his leg heals though, but he’ll be fine otherwise. His shoulders getting better too. He can move his arm more without too much pain.”  
  
“S’good, innit?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s good.”  
  
“So what did you really want?” Gavin asked the bitterness back in his voice.  
  
“To thank you for what you’ve done for Michael and his mom. I just have to know though, and this would stay totally between us… why did you really give in to Michael’s stipulations? Was it because you didn’t want to go to jail, or something else?”  
  
Gavin drew in and blew out a deep breath. “Mr. Haywood… firstly, I want you to know I really hate you; truly and sincerely _loathe_ you. Secondly, Michael was the only boy I felt like I truly loved. I know what I did to him was wrong, and yet I continued to do it because I didn’t want to lose him. Somewhere inside I thought, ‘if I keep making him feel terrible then perhaps he would want to stay with me.’”  
  
“Did you really think that would work? Honestly… how could you think controlling someone was the way to keep them?” Ryan asked rather disgusted by the sheer thought.  
  
“How is it with you and Michael, hmm? Do you and he shag? Does he ever compare me to you?”  
  
“Um… we don’t have sex. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to have it again after what you did to him.”  
  
“Oh… Do you ever try to get him to do it?”  
  
“No, ‘cause I’m not gonna push him into doing something he doesn’t want to do, no matter how much I would love to be with him. But I am more than willing to wait for him for however long it takes,” Ryan answered.  
  
“D’ya know that when he and I were together sexually, the times that I made it nice for him, he would beg me to never stop?”  
  
“You just don’t quit, do you? Is this some sort of ploy to try and make me jealous because it’s not gonna work. What Michael and I have isn’t a typical relationship; or maybe it is, I don’t know, but what we have is beautiful because all we really do is talk. Sure, we have moments where we sit together and cuddle, or kiss, but we don’t _need_ anything else. So, no matter what you say, it won’t make any difference. Look, if you aren’t going to answer my questions then we can end this now, and you can be on your merry way.” Ryan stood up but Gavin stopped him.  
  
“All right, I’ll answer your questions. Yes, I did what I did for Michael, okay? But at the same time, I don’t want to go to jail, so perhaps both are the reasons I’m doing what I’m doing. Want to know something else? I am well tempted to spread rumours ‘round the school that you two are having a sexual affair, but I won’t, because Michael doesn’t deserve that sort of scandal.”  
  
“What is wrong with you?” Ryan chided. “Even after everything, you’re thinking about making things worse for Michael?”  
  
“I said I was tempted, I did not say I would actually do it. And I won’t… The only reason I would want to is you! You had to be Michael’s chum, you had to make him fall in love with you, and you were the one to take him from me.”  
  
“I didn’t take him from you, Gavin; I was his friend long before I was anything else.”  
  
“Perhaps, but you loved him from the right beginning! You couldn’t leave him be so you became his mate. You had to have him in some way, as long as he was yours!”  
  
“It wasn’t like that!” Ryan yelled, but promptly calmed himself. “Gavin, this is ridiculous. I’m not going to sit here and argue with you over something you want to believe. We were friends and only friends up until recently. We have never done anything other than talk and hang out with each other before we left for Georgia.”  
  
“But you admitted to me you want to shag him.”  
  
Ryan sighed annoyed. “No, I said that I wouldn’t push him even if I did want to be with him. Of course I would love to take the next step with the man I love, but I’d be fine if we never do it, as long as I’m with him. You need to get over your obsession with him before it becomes a problem again. Isn’t that why we are where we are?”  
  
“Bloody hell…” Gavin closed his eyes and nodded his head. “You’re right… In fact, I should leave now because I have another meeting with my doctor at half two. Will you tell Michael something for me?”  
  
“If he’ll listen…”  
  
“Tell him…” Gavin paused for a minute as if trying to find the words to say. “Tell him that I wish him well in his life, and hope that he finds the happiness he truly deserves… even if it isn’t with me.”  
  
“I’ll tell him everything but that last part,” Ryan decided. “One more thing though… when did your jealousy start showing?”  
  
“The moment I saw him in your car after school.”  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes at Gavin’s response. “Well, keep up with your therapy, and I hope it helps you. And I hope that I never see you again, even at school.”  
  
“I won’t be going back there for my lower sixth- I mean, my senior year. American schools are still strange with their wording. My point is, I can’t face my friends, and my therapist doesn’t want me in the same place as either you or Michael, so I’m going to a private school for my last year.”  
  
“Oh… well, good luck with your life, and everything.”  
  
“Sure…” Gavin used the bench to help himself stand, and stuck his crutches under his arms using them to hold his weight. “Cheers, Mr. Haywood...”  
  
The Brit hobbled to his limo and got in. The limo took off and once it was out of sight, Ryan ran back to the apartment.


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a sort of 'what happened to them after everything' sort of thing. Once again, thank you so much for sticking with me. I had a great time writing this fic, and hopefully have more that you'll like in the near future. Love you guys! <3

Over time, Michael and Brenda’s physical wounds healed completely, but they began seeing a therapist to help them with the all the other types of abuse they both suffered. Michael had to take summer school before he could graduate to make up for some of the bad grades he got during his ordeal with Gavin, but once it ended, Michael was a high school graduate.   
  
Ryan continued teaching, and he and Michael kept their word about only being ‘friends’ while on campus, but when they were alone, it was cuddle time. The three of them moved into a really nice three bedroom house, the two boys taking the master bedroom, and Brenda had her own room at the far end of the hall. They used the middle room for storage, keeping all their old memories they didn’t want displayed locked away.  
  
Brenda decided to open up her own restaurant, a sort of place for the whole family, but could rival the Frees’ restaurant chain for fancy. It became very successful in a short time, and remained steady throughout. Once the eatery gained a decent amount of good publicity, Brenda opened two more places in Austin, and one in Houston to test the waters.   
  
Ryan taught Michael how to drive, and bought both Michael and his mom a car for their travel needs. The young man finally acquired his driver’s license, although, more often than not, they still carpooled together to school. After Michael had officially graduated, which happened just after he turned nineteen, Ryan had Michael drive himself to school that day, saying he hadn’t been feeling too well. When Michael arrived home, he found himself in a dark house. At first, he began to worry, but almost immediately after entering the house, Ryan called out, ‘surprise’ and flipped the light switch. The older man got down on one knee and proposed to Michael, who stood in the doorway utterly shocked. Ryan opened a little black box containing a beautiful platinum band, and smiled.  
  
At first, Michael was precarious; he couldn’t understand why Ryan would want to marry him knowing full well they may never have a sexual relationship, but Ryan assured the younger man that it didn’t matter if they never had sex as long as he could spend the rest of his life with the man he loved.   
  
Due to Michael’s fears, he asked for some time to think about it, but it never took away from their usual snuggles. Ryan could tell though, that Michael felt uneasy, and offered to take back the proposal. Michael wouldn’t let him, telling the older man that it wasn’t the proposal that caused the issue, but himself. He had told Ryan that his sexual situation was something that was always in the back of his mind, and that the proposal only brought it to the forefront.   
  
It took Michael about two weeks to finally understand why Ryan would wait for him forever. Every day since the proposal, Ryan showered Michael with sweet little gestures, and cutesy notes all over the house; even Brenda made jokes about how sugary Ryan was being. But the real proof was in their bed when the two of them kissed. Usually during their sessions, and things started to feel too hot and heavy, Michael would suddenly pull away and end it, worried it would cause Ryan to push him to go further, though that never happened. But it had been Ryan who would slow things down with Michael before it even got close to feeling too heavy, simply taking Michael into his arms, and held him until they fell asleep.  
  
The day Michael said yes was an ordinary day. The two boys were making breakfast for themselves since Brenda was hardly home with her job, and made such a mess while cooking--which had become somewhat of a ritual for them. The young man--who had gotten his own contacts and got rid of the ones Gavin had gotten him--carefully rubbed his eye after some flour got into it, and grinned. Ryan kissed his eye gently, and Michael blurted out the word ‘yes’. It took Ryan a minute to understand what Michael meant, but he figured it out, and the two celebrated.  
  
Gavin, who had been in therapy since the incident with Michael’s father, was finally getting the help he needed. On the advice of his doctor, who told him that if he truly loved Michael that he should let him go, and if it were meant to be then Michael would return to him. If not then Gavin needed to completely release him. Against his parents’ wishes, and as a final gesture of love for Michael, Gavin decided to turn himself in, explaining that he had been involved with the Nick Jones occurrence, and that he had also sexually assaulted the man’s son. The lad went to trial pretty quickly, and because his crimes weren’t heinous--and having money certainly helped--he was sent to a minimum security prison.  
  
Gavin’s parents blamed Michael, and visited the lad to give him the information about their son, though they left him alone per Gavin’s request. Ryan went to visit the Brit in prison, feeling somewhat responsible for the boy’s actions, and checked up on him. The lad told Ryan that his therapy was actually helping him, and he finally understood where his addiction stemmed from as well as why he was so abusive and controlling. The Brit also revealed that his doctor informed him that since he was still young, he could be helped, and eventually could be a part of normal society and not considered a pariah. Even while in prison, he continued his sessions with his psychiatrist so he wouldn’t become the monster he had created. Ryan promised to check up on him periodically even after he was released from prison.  
  
Michael and Ryan’s engagement lasted about a year, making sure that it was what they truly wanted, and use the time to plan the entire thing. Brenda closed up one of the restaurants for a private engagement party, and planned on having the reception there as well. As their wedding day approached, they sent out the invitations, got fitted for their tuxes, finished the preparations, and cleaned up their back yard. They procured an officiate then got their marriage license; when the day arrived they set up their patio into the perfect setting.  
  
Most people, when they get married, one or both parties often had cold feet, and some would go through with it anyway, and others wouldn’t. Neither of these two boys had any doubts as they resolved them over the year of the engagement. Brenda walked her son down the aisle as Ryan waited at the altar with Nathan by his side. When Michael and his mom reached the altar, she handed him off to Ryan, and stood beside her son as the ceremony began. They each gave their vows, making promised to always love, honor, and cherish each other through all things good and bad.   
  
The celebration after the small lovely ceremony was a great time. When they first arrived, they shared a beautiful slow dance, giving each other sweet little pecks on the lips. After the first dance, the DJ started blasting hit after hit, giving Michael and Ryan a reason to dance like total idiots while having fun doing it. They ate some great food provided by mom’s eatery, chatted with guests and family, and had a wonderful time. As the evening ended, they headed to the airport heading to Amsterdam for their honeymoon.   
  
Arriving at their destination after a long flight, they got to their hotel, curled up together on the bed, and decided to spend the rest of their lives together.


End file.
